Le sang de la fin
by Serleena
Summary: Il n'y a pas qu'une seule manière de tuer un vampire. Les armes démoniaques soit, mais une nouvelle arme fait son apparition. Reste à savoir comment celle-ci va évoluer au sein des militaires.
1. Retour à la lumière

**Bonjour, voici ma première fic sur Owari no Seraph. J'essaie de tenir compte du manga et de l'animé, ce qui n'est guère compliqué puisque pour cette série, les deux histoires se ressemblent.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Monde extérieur, une petite cité vampire.

Un vaste entrepôt empli de déchets et débris divers constituait l'entrée, ou la sortie, vers la surface. En-dessous, quelques maisons destinées à abriter les enfants rescapés de la grande catastrophe survenue huit ans plus tôt. En effet, un virus particulièrement puissant avait décimé quasiment toute la population adulte du Japon et certainement d'ailleurs. En revanche, la maladie avait épargné les enfants de moins de treize ans. Ces derniers avaient été capturés et rassemblés par les vampires, à présent nouveaux maîtres du monde, dans des cités souterraines. Là, leur sang était recueilli.

Ils servaient donc de fournisseur de nourriture à ces créatures froides et brutales. Voire sadiques, comme c'était le cas du vampire régissant cette cité. Il y avait peu de vampires comparé à d'autres cités, seulement sept. Les enfants n'y étaient pas nombreux non plus. Le maître des lieux n'était pas particulièrement sociable. En dehors de cela, la cité ressemblait aux autres : maisons de pierres dans lesquelles vivaient les humains par petit groupe, chacun se débrouillant pour subvenir à ses besoins et tenir son foyer. La collecte de sang avait lieu à heure fixe le matin.

Les enfants défilaient en ligne, déclinaient leur identité puis allaient prendre place sur de longs fauteuils. Un vampire les piquait alors dans le collier qu'ils portaient tous. Cette formalité accomplie, chacun était libre de vaquer à ses occupations. Voilà pour les cités ordinaires. Mais pour celle-ci … c'était une autre histoire.

Un des enfants sortit de sa maison, puis se rendit à quelques mètres de là. Il s'arrêta devant une colonne, la regardant avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse. Une jeune fille y était attachée par les poignets, ses pieds pendant à trois centimètres du sol. Elle était la plus âgée de tous. Tête basse, elle paraissait inanimée.

« Onee-san …» lâcha le garçon, telle une plainte.

Les cheveux châtains surmontés de deux mèches qui ressortaient s'écartèrent du visage lorsqu'elle releva la tête avec lenteur. Un œil noisette à l'éclat terne et fatigué se leva vers lui. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu s'approcher davantage, mais cela était interdit. Il fallait rester à une distance de trois mètres minimum, sinon gare. La prisonnière releva davantage la tête, dévoilant un visage marqué par la douleur. Son visiteur s'apprêta à sourire, lorsqu'une voix dans un haut-parleur retentit.

« C'est l'heure du repas, mes petites souris !»

Tous les enfants présents sentirent un frisson dévaler leur échine. Comme un seul homme, tous abandonnèrent leur activité, quelle qu'elle soit, et s'enfuirent dans tous les sens. Y compris celui posté devant la colonne. Le mot fuir tambourinait dans leur tête, occupait tout leur esprit. Les vampires jaillirent alors d'un peu partout, pour se lancer à la poursuite des petites victimes. Celles-ci bondirent tels des chats sur les maisons, se lancèrent à l'assaut des murs, filèrent sur des canalisations en hauteurs. Seule la prisonnière de la colonne paraissait hors-jeu. Elle serra les dents, siffla une injure et laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine.

Un peu plus haut, vers le fond de la cité se détacha une silhouette. Juchée sur un piédestal de tôle elle observait la scène avec un amusement évident. Les cris de panique des enfants résonnèrent ici et là. La course-poursuite entre les enfants et leurs bourreaux dura cinq minutes. Ceux capturés furent conduits à la salle réservée à la collecte.

« Monseigneur. » appela un vampire encapuchonné.

Il présenta un verre de sang au lord sur son piédestal.

« Ah parfait ! La chasse a-t-elle été bonne ?» demanda le vampire noble.

« Nous n'avons pas les meilleurs sangs. Ils deviennent de plus en plus agiles.» répondit son subordonné.

« Évidemment. Mais c'est bien plus amusant ainsi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres se contentent de les faire défiler avant de prendre leur sang. Rien ne vaut une bonne chasse.» reprit le lord.

Il vida son verre avant de le rendre, puis s'étira.

« Bien. Mon jouet préféré est-il prêt ?» questionna-t-il.

« Hélas non seigneur, vous l'avez punie ce matin même souvenez-vous.»

« Oh zut c'est vrai. Quel dommage, elle est la plus difficile à attraper et donc la plus amusante. Enfin.»

Le lord descendit d'un saut, puis gagna le centre de la cité où se trouvait la colonne de pierre. Les enfants risquèrent un œil à leur fenêtre. Le lord approcha de la jeune fille attachée.

« Eh bien ! As-tu retenu la leçon cette fois-ci ?» questionna-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

« Je devrais te donner des coups de fouets supplémentaires, à cause de ton insolence j'ai raté la chasse. J'en suis vraiment contrarié.»

« Oh mon pauvre petit. Tu veux un mouchoir peut-être ?» grinça la jeune fille.

CLAC ! Il la gifla du revers de la main.

« Toujours aussi rebelle. Je finirais bien par te briser un de ces jours. Détachez-la.» ordonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Vous devriez la tuer tout de suite seigneur. Son sang a vraiment mauvais goût depuis quelque temps.» conseilla un vampire.

« Mph. J'en jugerais par moi-même à la prochaine chasse. Il est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas eue, celle-là.»

Un des vampires arracha la corde, la laissant retomber comme un sac à patates. Une fois les vampires éloignés, plusieurs enfants se ruèrent vers la brunette, toujours au sol.

« Yuzuki ! Yuzuki onee-san !»

« Poussez-vous !» fit une voix autoritaire.

Une fillette de douze ans blonde se fraya un chemin. Arrivée près de la dénommée Yuzuki, elle souleva sa tête et approcha une coupelle d'eau. Lorsque son aînée eut étanché sa soif, elle l'aida à se relever. Un garçon du même âge tout aussi blond vint la soutenir de l'autre côté.

« Pardon … c'est de ma faute … Onee-san …» sanglota un garçonnet dans le cercle des enfants.

« Non Yuuto. C'est celle des vampires.» répondit la fillette soutenant Yuzuki.

* * *

Tant bien que mal, la jeune fille fut ramenée à la maison qui lui avait été assignée avec cinq autres enfants. La porte fut ouverte à leur arrivée. Yuzuki fut conduite à la pièce servant de chambre. Les vampires n'ayant fourni que des couvertures, elle fut couchée à plat ventre à même le sol. La plus jeune de la maisonnée apporta de l'eau ainsi que des bandes de tissu provenant de vieux uniformes trop petits. Le garçon qui avait aidé à porter Yuzuki l'aida à ôter la blouse de son uniforme. Puis l'autre fillette commença les soins. Durant un moment, personne ne prononça un mot.

« Voilà c'est fini.» annonça la fillette âgée d'une douzaine d'année.

Elle prit la coupelle d'eau vide ainsi que le linge ayant servi à éponger le sang, se leva et quitta la pièce avec les autres enfants. Yuzuki préférait être seule pour se remettre. En attendant, chacun s'occupa d'une tâche ménagère. Vers l'heure du dîner, Yuzuki se montra, marchant avec difficulté. Un garçon de dix ans aux cheveux et yeux noirs vint l'aider à se placer sur un des bancs autour de la table.

« Merci Riku. Alors, comment allez-vous ?» demanda Yuzuki.

« Bien mieux que toi, il me semble.» répondit la fille de douze ans qui l'avait soignée.

« Tant mieux.»

«Yuuto est venu plusieurs fois s'excuser.» informa un autre garçon de dix ans, du nom de Makoto et brun également.

« C'est bien gentil à lui, mais complètement inutile. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait en prenant sa place pour qu'il évite le fouet.» répondit Yuzuki.

« En tout cas y'a au moins une bonne nouvelle : ils n'ont pas eu Tomoyo cette fois.» informa Riku.

La concernée, âgée de sept ans, cheveux châtains et la dernière arrivée dans la famille, gonfla sa poitrine de fierté.

« Je deviens trop forte pour eux !» fanfaronna-t-elle.

« C'est très bien Tomoyo, je suis fière de toi.» fit Yuzuki avec douceur.

La nouvelle amena un sourire sur tous les visages. Néanmoins leur aînée tourna la tête en direction du manoir, la plus grande maison du domaine. Ceux attrapés durant la chasse y étaient amenés pour y servir de domestiques et d'amusement aux vampires. Ils nettoyaient tout, devant même parfois déplacer les meubles au gré des lubies décoratrices du lord vampire. Les amusements … n'étaient drôles que pour les suceurs de sang. Une fois, Yuzuki avait entendu dire qu'un des enfants avait servi de piñata un soir. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Elle soupira en imaginant ce que leurs tortionnaires avaient prévu pour cette fois.

Le repas avalé, la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, chacun se retrouva dans la chambre commune. Chacun se pelotonna sous une couverture.

« _Combien de temps est-ce que ça va encore durer ? Nous sommes là depuis huit ans, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité … allons-nous donc grandir et mourir ici ? Dans ce trou ?_ » se demanda Yuzuki.

Elle avait douze ans lors de la grande catastrophe. Elle avait trouvé les plus âgés, Mayumi et Ikki dans la rue, près de leurs parents décédés. Ceux-là étaient frère et sœur, jumeaux. Les deux autres de dix ans, Makoto et Riku avaient été amenés suite à une rafle ultérieure, tout comme Tomoyo. Yuzuki les avaient invité à venir habiter avec elle et les jumeaux. Yuzuki soupira. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'enfuir d'ici … mais comment tromper la vigilance des vampires ? Il faudrait préparer leur évasion avec soin. La brunette se rappelait de l'entrepôt au-dessus d'eux. S'ils parvenaient à le rejoindre, alors la sortie serait tout proche.

« _Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas laisser les autres derrière nous. Le plus dur sera d'arriver à récupérer ceux du manoir. Puis il va falloir qu'on rejoigne le fond de la cité, qu'on grimpe jusqu'à l'entrepôt et enfin qu'on fiche le camp de là. Mais pour aller où ? Je me souviens de ces monstres qui ont débarqué avec les vampires … sans parler du virus._ »

Donc en admettant qu'ils arrivent à s'échapper, ils risqueraient encore leur peau là-haut. Ils devraient également veiller à ne pas se faire recapturer. Le problème semblait des plus ardus.

« _Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide._ »

Sur cette prière, la brune ferma les yeux. Les jours suivants ne furent hélas pas différents, en dépit de cette muette demande. Yuzuki faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour protéger au mieux les enfants : veillant au bon déroulement des travaux demandés par les vampires, assurant la sécurité de ceux autour d'elle lors des chasses-repas, portant parfois un des plus jeunes, leur indiquant des cachettes dans le paysage. Il lui arrivait également d'attaquer un vampire afin que sa proie s'échappe. Lorsqu'elle était punie, ils l'attachaient sur une corniche en pierre et lui déversait de l'eau glacée en pluie.

Parfois elle était suspendue tête en bas, d'autres fois c'était le fouet, ou bien à genoux sur des débris de la taille d'un petit pois. Par moment elle ne parvenait à empêcher qu'un des enfants subisse un de ces châtiments à sa place. Alors elle le ramenait chez lui, le soignait.

« _Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide._ »

Hélas, elle sentait depuis quelque temps que sa fin pourrait bien être proche. En effet, les vampires la regardaient de travers depuis un moment. Pas qu'elle ait été des plus appréciée, mais leur regard avait changé. Auparavant narquois et condescendant, là il devenait dégoûté et menaçant.

« _Paraitrait-il que mon sang n'est plus aussi bon … ils n'y ont pas goûté depuis au moins trois mois, mais ils s'en souviennent._ » se dit-elle.

Mourir l'effrayait un peu, mais savoir les enfants sans défense après ça l'inquiétait davantage. La situation risquait fort de s'aggraver.

* * *

« Yuzuki.» entendit-elle.

Elle tourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Mayumi et Ikki, l'air grave.

« Holà. Pour que tu ne m'appelles que par mon prénom la situation doit être sérieuse, Mayumi.» remarqua Yuzuki.

Assise à même le sol, lisant un des livres qu'elle avait en sa possession depuis sa capture, Yuzuki y glissa un marque-page.

« Eh bien ?»

« Yuzuki, nous en avons parlé. Non seulement entre nous mais aussi avec les autres enfants.» commença la jeune.

Un petit silence intrigué passa.

« On est tous d'accord là-dessus. Tu dois partir.» lâcha finalement Ikki.

« Quoi ?»

« Tu as très bien entendu. Tous ceux ayant été au manoir ces deux dernières semaines le disent aussi : ton sang n'intéresse plus les vampires.» développa-t-il.

« Or le fait que tu ne sois pas des plus dociles avec eux les conforte dans leur décision : si tu ne sers plus à rien, alors ils vont te tuer.» ajouta Mayumi.

« Tu réalises ce que vous me demandez là ? Vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver si je m'en vais ?» répondit Yuzuki en se redressant.

« Oui tu vivras. Mayumi et moi on se chargera du reste, comme tu le fais. On y arrivera, tu avais le même âge que nous quand tu es arrivée ici, et tu t'es jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds.» reprit Ikki.

« Tu es un exemple pour nous tous Yuzuki. Tu nous donnes du courage et de la force. Tu ramènes les sourires chez les plus terrifiés, de la sécurité et tu prouves qu'ils ne sont pas les plus forts. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Cela nous rendra heureux de savoir que tu as réussi à te sortir de cet enfer.» enchaîna Mayumi.

« C'est très touchant, mais la surface n'en sera pas moins tendre.» rappela Yuzuki en se levant.

« Si c'est le cas tu te chargeras de l'attendrir, on te fais confiance pour ça. Et puis … ces histoires sur le monde du dehors ont été racontées par les vampires. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas vrai.» ajouta son frère.

Yuzuki fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien, de partir en laissant les petits seuls face à ces monstres.

« Il le faut. Tu réagirais pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.» fit Mayumi.

« Parce que je suis l'aînée ici. C'est mon devoir.»

« Eh bien nous, c'est notre dette. Laisse-nous la repayer.» répliqua Ikki.

« De toutes manières, on te laisse pas le choix. Allez-y !» appela sa sœur.

Riku et Makoto bondirent alors dans la pièce. L'un saisit le livre qu'il plaça dans le sac de Yuzuki, pendant que les trois autres se saisirent de leur aînée pour l'obliger à se lever : un poignet chacun et le dernier dans le dos. Riku passa le sac vite fait en bandoulière tandis que les autres tiraient malgré les protestations. Tomoyo ouvrit la porte. Tous ce monde déboula dans la rue. Ils levèrent la tête, puis recommencèrent à pousser et tirer. Petit à petit, Yuzuki découvrit des enfants perchés en hauteur. Les sentinelles surveillaient le passage, donnant le signal chaque fois que la voie était libre.

Yuzuki s'était tue d'instinct, mais intérieurement elle protestait avec véhémence. Tant bien que mal, après des minutes anxiogènes ils atteignirent la sortie. Les enfants poussèrent leur captive dans le tunnel sombre.

« Allez file ! C'est le moment !» lança Riku.

« Bonne chance et merci !» ajouta Makoto.

« Prends bien soin de toi.» continua Mayumi.

« Et nous oublie pas !» fit Tomoyo.

« Venez !» lança Yuzuki en se retournant.

Ils la fixèrent, surpris.

« Au moins vous.» reprit-elle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, il faut qu'on reste protéger les autres.» objecta Ikki.

« Mais prends Tomoyo avec toi. Allez zou !» dit Makoto.

La petite fut hissée dans le trou. Yuzuki fermer les yeux, serra les dents, laissa couler deux larmes puis, dans un sursaut d'énergie et de désespoir empoigna la petite et se mit à courir. L'emportant dans ses bras elle courut comme jamais. D'instinct elle se rappela le chemin, filant vers l'étage supérieur. Agrippant un barreau de métal, elle commença à grimper. Les larmes l'aveuglaient, pourtant son corps continua l'ascension. Enfin elle émergea dans l'entrepôt. Elle déposa Tomoyo. Soudain, un bruit l'interpella.

* * *

« _Des pas !_ » songea-t-elle, l'angoisse compressant son cœur.

Le lord était-il déjà à sa poursuite ? Ou bien n'était-ce que coïncidence ? Yuzuki reprit Tomoyo qu'elle n'avait pas lâché, et fila vers une pile de déchets. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle s'y enterra. Elle mit ensuite une main sur la bouche de la petite. Les pas se rapprochèrent et … il lui sembla en distinguer plusieurs.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent en haut ? Il n'y a pas de rafle de prévue. Normalement ils devraient être au manoir._ »

Ils prenaient l'entrée de la cité toujours. Yuzuki releva la tête, puis approcha d'un espace. Heureusement il faisait jour. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux jambes vêtues de bleu marine passer.

« Non mais je rêve !» dit-elle à haute voix.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» chuchota Tomoyo.

« C'est pas … c'est pas un vampire ?»

Elle intima à l'enfant d'attendre là. Avec précaution, Yuzuki s'extirpa du tas de déchets. Interpellé par le léger remuement, le propriétaire des jambes se retourna. Abasourdie, Yuzuki sentit à peine ses pieds la porter vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme armé d'un sabre noir avec une bande rouge, des cheveux presque assortis à son uniforme, dont des mèches encadraient deux améthystes qui la toisaient avec un certain étonnement. La brune avança jusqu'à lui, puis leva les mains qu'elle plaqua sur ses joues, lui donnant un air de poisson.

« Mais … vous êtes humain ?» lança-t-elle, pendant que les pupilles violettes s'arrondissaient de surprise.

« Aux dernières nouvelles oui. Et vous, vous devez être un de ces stocks vivants.» répondit une voix chaude, tandis qu'une main gantée de blanc chassait celles autour de son visage.

« Mais d'où vous sortez ?» reprit Yuzuki, toujours sous le choc.

« Du dehors. Plus précisément, je suis le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Guren, de l'Armée Impériale Japonaise.»

Soudain, un mouvement derrière le soldat attira l'œil de Yuzuki. Surprenant le changement de direction des prunelles noisette, Guren fit volte-face. Juste à temps pour découvrir le parrain du coin.

« Chiens d'humains ! De quel droit osez-vous faire irruption dans mon domaine ?» siffla le Lord, un brin échevelé.

« Ton domaine ? Ce tas de déchets ! Remarque les ordures c'est l'endroit qui convient le mieux à vous autres … vermines.» répliqua Guren, non sans un sourire moqueur à la fin.

Les yeux rouges du noble captèrent soudain la présence de Yuzuki, qui cherchait à s'éloigner discrètement.

« Toi … évidemment. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.» dit-il.

Le vampire se rua en une fraction de seconde vers elle. Mais Yuzuki, habituée à ce genre de coup, ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle se laissa presque tomber au sol, évitant ainsi la main aux longs ongles pointus dirigée vers sa gorge. Elle retomba sur le côté, en appui sur les mains pendant qu'une jambe partait.

« Euf !» souffla le vampire en reculant sous l'impact.

Yuzuki replia vite la jambe puis roula pour se remettre debout et en profiter pour s'éloigner. Le vampire se remit très vite de cette première attaque. Il s'élança à nouveau vers elle. La brune bondit, prenant appui d'une main sur une épaule de son adversaire et passa par-dessus lui. Le lord tenta alors un coup de pied arrière. Yuzuki le bloqua de justesse, et glissa sur un centimètre. Elle fit tourner le pied de son ennemi puis poussa aussi fort qu'elle put, occasionnant un brusque déséquilibre. Malgré cela, Yuzuki choisit encore de s'éloigner. Se rapprochant du tas de déchets, elle commença par lui jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Puis, elle saisit une bouteille vide. Déjà le vampire revenait à la charge, armant une main. La jeune fille tourna alors pour sortir de sa trajectoire, presque au dernier moment. Ce faisant, elle lui asséna un violent coup de bouteille.

« Argh !»

Le lord tenta à nouveau de la frapper, cette fois à l'abdomen. Yuzuki lança alors sa main opposée à la cible pour bloquer. Elle sentit malgré tout les ongles lui érafler la peau. Elle saisit l'autre main qui encore une fois, voulut la saisir à la gorge. Puis tirant vers elle, la jeune fille lui asséna un coup de tête, droit sur le nez. Ce dernier recula sous la douleur et l'impact.

« Espèce de ….»

C'est alors qu'il perçut un danger venant de derrière. Guren arrivait sabre au clair. Le noble bloqua son sabre de justesse avec la main. Pris de court par la rapidité du combat, il n'avait également pu trouver une ouverture qu'au dernier moment, alors que le vampire lui tournait le dos. Yuzuki n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant. Courant ramasser le goulot de bouteille aux bords tranchants, elle revint vers les combattants. Mais ce coup-ci le vampire l'attendait. Il força Guren à s'éloigner puis se retourna pour saisir Yuzuki au cou. Il la tourna et la tira ensuite devant lui, plaçant sa gorge à portée de crocs.

Sauf que la brune planta son arme dans la cuisse de son ennemi.

« Ack ! Je vais te !»

Guren revint au pas de course. Le vampire mordit violemment Yuzuki. Cette dernière serra les dents, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Toujours pas décidée à se laisser abattre, elle envoya une pique aux yeux. Le lord la souleva et lança contre un mur, l'assommant.

* * *

Il se tourna ensuite vers le militaire, et d'un bond sur le côté s'écarta. Il ôta ensuite le goulot planté dans sa cuisse

« Bien ! Maintenant que cette sauvageonne est hors course, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ton cas.» lança-t-il en dégainant son épée.

« Il était temps je commençais à m'ennuyer.» répliqua Ichinose.

Chacun se mit en position. Le vampire eut un sourire en coin qui avertit son adversaire de l'imminence d'une attaque. Il s'élança en effet, mais soudain s'arrêta net. Guren en fut étonné, mais plus encore en découvrant un masque de douleur sur son visage. Le vampire lâcha son épée, puis se tint la gorge.

« ! »

Les yeux révulsés, le vampire émit une série de gargouillements. Bouche grande ouverte, il chercha l'air, tandis que des veines noires apparurent sur son visage. La créature râla puis chuta, paraissant à l'agonie. Stupéfait, le lieutenant-colonel baissa complètement la garde. Que se passait-il donc ? Il était certain de ne pas l'avoir blessé. D'où provenait donc ce malaise ?

« _On dirait … on dirait qu'il a été …_ » pensa-t-il.

Il ne parvint à se formuler le dernier mot, tant cela lui paraissait improbable. Après quelques convulsions, le noble cessa totalement de bouger. Allongé sur le côté, les mains sur la gorge, bouche et yeux grands ouverts, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Guren resta bêtement à le regarder durant une bonne minute. Puis il approcha, doucement, presque avec crainte. Une fois près du vampire, il détailla son visage. Les lèvres étaient violettes, et des veines devenues noires étaient apparentes sur ses joues.

« _C'est pas possible … si je n'y connaissais rien en matière de vampire, je dirais qu'il a été empoisonné._ » songea-t-il.

Levant son sabre pointe vers le bas en prévision d'une attaque soudaine, Guren donna un petit coup de pied au vampire. Rien. Il recommença. Aucune réponse. Cherchant à comprendre, l'officier laissa tomber sans y penser son sabre qui se planta dans le cou du vampire. L'arme maudite fit son œuvre, réduisant le cadavre en cendre.

« Aïe merde !» s'exclama Guren.

Il aurait voulu emmener le corps pour l'étudier. Tant pis. Il rengaina, tout en se repassant la scène de l'affrontement. C'était arrivé juste après …

« Après qu'il l'aie mordue !» s'exclama-t-il, une main dans les cheveux.

« Yuzukiiii !» fit une nouvelle voix.

Tournant la tête, Guren découvrit une fillette près de Yuzuki.

« Bonjour.» dit-il en approchant.

« Nee-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?» questionna l'enfant.

Guren se pencha, vérifiant au cou la présence de la vie.

« Assommée je dirais.»

Tant mieux, il aurait quelques questions à lui poser. Et puis, la façon dont elle avait tenu tête au vampire était impressionnante en soi. Guren souleva la brunette. Juste à cet instant, le reste son équipe fit surface.

« Ah vous voilà ! Où étiez-vous passé ?» questionna Goshi.

Sa pipe coincée entre les dents, le colonel blond s'extirpa de l'entrée du souterrain. Il tendit ensuite la main à ses collègues.

« Je n'ai pas chômé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.» répondit Guren en se retournant, dévoilant son fardeau.

« Oh ?»

« Qui est-ce ?» questionna Shigure, sous-lieutenant.

« D'après la plaque qu'elle a au cou, elle s'appelle Yuzuki Miharo. Et euh …» répondit Guren.

Il baissa la tête vers Tomoyo, qui se cacha presque derrière lui.

« Tomoyo. Anakase Tomoyo.»

« Voilà. Je me suis retrouvé ici avec cette Yuzuki, et le noble qui dirige la cité est arrivé juste après. Et … il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre. Et de votre côté ?» continua Guren.

Sayuri Hanayori informa l'officier que tous les vampires avaient été exterminés. Par contre, les enfants avaient été tués également, par les vampires lorsqu'ils avaient été sur le point de perdre. Sauf un petit groupe caché près de l'entrée, qui avait accueilli les soldats et leur avait indiqué le manoir. Ils étaient quatre à en réchapper. Tomoyo les reconnut et se précipita vers eux. Après les effusions, elle les informa que Yuzuki était là elle aussi.

« Vous l'avez sauvée merci !» s'exclama Mayumi.

« Pas vraiment non. Elle savait plutôt bien se défendre.» répondit Guren.

« Héhé !» fit Ikki.

« Parfait. Si tout le monde est là, on lève le camp immédiatement.» annonça le lieutenant-colonel.

Les adultes escortèrent les enfants vers la sortie. Ces derniers clignèrent des yeux devant la lumière du jour, avant de pousser des cris émerveillés, de tournoyer un instant sous le soleil. On les fit monter dans un camion, Yuzuki allongée au milieu. Direction : Tokyo.


	2. Apprivoiser

**S'intégrer au milieu de gens qui convoitent quelque chose chez soi, ce n'est pas évident. Mais bon, patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.**

 **Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël ^^**

* * *

« Attendez que je comprenne bien.» fit Goshi.

De retour à Tokyo et au siège de l'armée, Guren avait conduit les enfants et Yuzuki à l'infirmerie. La brunette avait retrouvé avec joie les enfants. Ceux-ci n'avaient échappé au pire que par pure chance, parce qu'ils avaient poussé leur aînée à la fuite. Ils avaient donc trouvé les soldats en premier. Pendant qu'ils se faisaient examiner et pourvoir en habits, Guren avait narré son affrontement.

« Vous dites que le vampire a fait un malaise ?» reprit le colonel, incrédule.

« Tout à fait. J'ai malencontreusement détruit le corps, tant ça m'a surpris. Mais il m'a tout eu l'air d'avoir été empoisonné. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire. Jusqu'ici, en dehors de nos armes maudites rien n'a eu de prise sur eux. Alors un simple poison …» intervint Mito Jujo.

« Je doute que ce soit un simple poison. Cette fille a quelque chose dans son sang qui a été toxique pour le vampire. Et j'entends bien découvrir quoi. De plus, elle fait une recrue prometteuse. Si elle a été capable de tenir tête à un noble à mains nues …»

Un bruit de fracas retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur le médecin qui tomba sur le dos. Dedans Yuzuki qui le toisait avec froideur. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle claqua la porte. Un instant de flottement passa, durant lequel chacun échangea un regard.

« Yo Guren !»

« Major Général Shinya.» salua Guren.

« Tu es revenu de ta mission intact à ce que je vois. Et accompagné parait-il.»

« Juste des esclaves des vampires. Dont une sauvage apparemment.» fit Guren.

« Intéressant.» sourit le blond.

« Bref.»

Guren poussa la porte de l'infirmerie sans même frapper. Il découvrit le petit groupe installé sur un lit. Ils entouraient visiblement la plus jeune, qui portait des traces de larmes sur la joue, pelotonnée contre Yuzuki. Guren s'arrêta à un mètre, les considéra un instant.

« Bien. J'ai quelques questions pour vous. Je vais déjà commencer par vous dire où vous êtes : la base de Tokyo, dernier bastion de l'humanité contre les vampires du Japon. Nous constituons pour la plupart, l'Armée Impériale Japonaise, et notamment l'escadron de La Compagnie des Démons Lunaires. Notre mission est comme vous vous en doutez, l'extermination des vampires.» commença le lieutenant-colonel.

« Chic alors. Et pour info, on frappe avant d'entrer quelque part bonhomme.» répliqua Yuzuki.

Les sourcils derrière Guren se levèrent, tandis que les lèvres de Shinya s'incurvèrent.

« Brm. J'aimerais donc savoir une petite chose, notamment à votre sujet Miss Miharo. Voyez-vous, le noble qui dirigeait la cité est mort, mais dans des circonstances inhabituelles. Il a été pris d'un malaise juste après vous avoir mordue ce qui a vraisemblablement conduit à sa mort. Par conséquent, nous avons besoin d'un échantillon de votre sang pour analyse.» exposa Guren.

« Non.»

« Hm ?»

« J'ai dit non.»

Guren la dévisagea.

« Vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre la situation. Un vampire ne s'élimine pas comme on tuerait un moustique. Nous utilisons des armes spéciales contre eux. Or vous … il n'a fait que vous mordre. Vous avez quelque chose de spécial qui pourrait être une grande aide.» reprit Guren.

Yuzuki prit une inspiration. Puis elle se leva sans quitter Guren des yeux.

« Vous en revanche, vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre quand on vous dit non. Nous avons, chacun de nous, passé quatre ans au minimum, huit dans mon cas, à nous faire piquer la couenne tous les jours. Nous n'avons pas survécu pour que ça continue. Plus aucune aiguille ne touchera notre chair. Tâchez de vous en souvenir. À présent sortez. Nous avons le deuil de nos camarades à faire.» lança-t-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour retourner sur le lit.

« Je comprends, mais il ne s'agit que d'une dernière fois. Il faut …»

PAF !

« Pffrrr !» souffla Goshi.

Un oreiller glissa du visage de Guren.

« Dehors.» reprit Yuzuki.

Les yeux noisette prirent une teinte métallique, froide, annonçant clairement que s'il ne quittait pas cette pièce, elle l'en chasserait manu militari. Guren prit une inspiration à son tour. Pressentant un orage, Shinya intervint. Il rappela que les nouveaux venus avaient besoin de repos, et l'entraîna dehors.

« Eh bien ! Je n'avais pas vu si rebelle depuis Yuuichiro.» commenta Goshi.

« Tsss ! Il faut pourtant qu'on sache ce que cache son sang. C'est peut-être notre meilleure chance d'en finir.» lança Guren mains dans les poches.

« Guren …. Des fois je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête.» soupira Shinya.

« Quoi ?» s'offusqua le concerné.

« C'est pareil avec Yuu-chan. Bon sang tu vois pas qu'ils sortent juste de l'enfer ? Dans un des rapports, il est fait mention de sévices corporels. Certains des gamins avaient le dos lacéré. Le fouet à n'en pas douter. Donne-leur du temps. Et soit gentil aussi, tu verras qu'ils s'ouvriront à toi.» chapitra Shinya.

« Grmph. Comme si on avait le temps d'être gentil dans un monde pareil.» grommela Guren.

« Justement, il en faut plus que jamais. Et je sais que tu en es capable. Tu obtiendras de bien meilleurs résultats crois-moi.»

Guren eut un léger soupir. Peut-être … et ce serait moins fatigant qui sait. En attendant il recommanda à tous de garder cette histoire de sang toxique pour eux. Chacun obtempéra.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard._

La fin des cours sonna. Yuzuki ramassa ses affaires qu'elle classa dans son sac puis quitta les cours. Les élèves autour d'elle s'interpellaient, souriants, planifiant des activités extra-scolaires. La brunette passa sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Ceux qui étaient depuis bien longtemps devenus sa famille devaient être soit encore en classe soit en route pour leur appartement. Yuzuki repensa aux dernières semaines écoulées. Le lieutenant-colonel leur avait fourni un logement pour deux, les appartements restants ne pouvant accueillir plus.

Étant habitués à tenir une maison, cela ne leur avait pas posé trop de difficultés. Et puis, ils étaient tous au même étage. Ensuite, Guren avait tenu une petite réunion avec la famille afin de décider de leurs perspectives d'avenir. L'armée représentait le plus de débouchés, cependant il n'y avait pas que les soldats : il fallait encore des cuisiniers, des couturières, des secrétaires, bref tout un tas de métiers pour que la cité fonctionne. Pour l'heure, chacun avait été inscrit à l'école. Guren leur rendait visite fréquemment, s'assurant de leur confort mais aussi de leur intégration.

Un choc à l'épaule tira Yuzuki de ses pensées.

« Fais attention où tu vas !» entendit-elle.

Portant le regard plus haut, elle découvrit une fille blonde entourée de deux camarades qui la fixaient avec un sourire moqueur. Yuzuki poussa un léger soupir.

« Alors ? T'attends quoi pour t'excuser ?» reprit la blonde.

« Et elle s'imagine qu'elle me fait peur.» soupira Yuzuki.

La blonde perdit de son air moqueur pour paraître menaçante. Elle avança d'un pas qui se voulait dangereux vers la brune.

« Dis donc toi, je te rappelle que je suis ton aînée et que tu me dois donc du respect !»

« Alors premièrement : j'ai vingt ans donc c'est moi ton aînée. Deuxièmement le respect ça mérite … sale gosse.» répliqua Yuzuki.

Sur ce, elle passa en lui rendant son coup d'épaule.

« Tu crois vraiment que parce que t'es la chouchoute du lieutenant-colonel t'es au-dessus des autres ? Pour qui tu te prends ?» lança la blonde.

« Et c'est reparti.» soupira Yuzuki.

« Ouais ! Guren est à nous d'abord !» lança une autre des filles.

Yuzuki roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre. Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du colonel.

« À vous ? Parce que vous croyez que des gamines comme vous l'intéresse ?» lança une fille, elle aussi accompagnée.

Châtain comme Yuzuki, l'air sophistiqué elle était en revanche âgée d'un an de plus que les trois premières. Elle et ses trois copines s'approchèrent.

« _Manquait plus que le fan-club numéro deux pour bien fini la journée._ » songea Yuzuki, les yeux en bille.

« Ma pauvre Aiyana, quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as aucune chance ? Avec ton look dépenaillé tu t'imagines qu'il daignera baisser un cil sur ta personne ?»

Yuzuki leva les sourcils. Euuuh … elles étaient habillées toutes pareil, avec l'uniforme de l'école, donc si l'une était dépenaillée comme elle disait, alors les autres aussi.

« Ah parce que tu crois qu'un pot de peinture a davantage de chance de l'intéresser ? Tu t'es regardée un peu, espèce de pintade ?»

Yuzuki ne put réprimer un sourire quoique cynique devant tant de niaiserie. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que ces demoiselles ne s'empoignent habits et cheveux, bientôt suivie par leurs acolytes. Les chefs de bandes roulèrent sur le sol. C'est sur cette bonne ambiance que le sujet de cette querelle de jeune fille en fleur fit son entrée. Ichinose avança jusqu'à Yuzuki.

« Tu sais, je t'ai envoyée ici dans l'objectif que tu te fasses des amis, pas que tu provoques des bagarres.» lança-t-il, en observant la scène.

« Je te ferais juste aimablement remarquer que c'est toi qui est la cause de tout ça. Je te présente tes deux fan-clubs.» répliqua Yuzuki en tendant une main vers les filles, toujours occupées à s'écharper.

Elle pivota ensuite les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant que Guren ne lui emboîte le pas, une des filles remarqua sa présence. Elle la signala aussitôt, ce qui mit fin à la bagarre.

« J'ignorais que j'avais des fan-clubs, capables d'aller jusqu'à se battre qui plus est.» reprit Guren dehors.

« T'es sérieux là ? T'es mignon comme c'est pas permis et tu ne penses pas que t'es populaire auprès des filles ?» lança Yuzuki incrédule.

« _Tiens elle me trouve mignon ?_ Je ne me suis pas attardé sur la question. Mais pour revenir à nos moutons, cela fait un mois que tu es en cours et tu es toujours aussi solitaire.» reprit l'officier.

« Et alors ?»

« Alors, le but des classes civiles c'est de se faire des amis. C'est essentiel pour intégrer la classe des recrues de l'unité d'extermination des vampires.» rappela Guren.

« Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en être.» informa Yuzuki.

« Ah ? Je pensais pourtant que tu aurais des envies de vengeance après ce que tu as vécu.»

« Non. Les responsables sont morts, la vengeance est donc inutile. De plus, j'ai un petit problème avec l'autorité.»

Guren garda le silence. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Voilà qui était bien dommage, son agilité et sa maîtrise du combat rapproché auraient été bien utiles.

« Tu es sûre ? Après tout il reste encore beaucoup d'enfants prisonniers de vampires, tu pourrais contribuer à les libérer.»

« Vous ferez très bien ça sans moi dans ton unité. Moi, je veux juste vivre normalement à présent.» répondit Yuzuki.

« Je vois. Tu t'es inscrite à une activité extra-scolaire au moins ?»

« L'atelier couture. Au moins je suis tranquille.»

Shinya avait raison : elle avait beau avoir le même passé que Yuu, elle était différente de lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas se servir de son désir de revanche pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Maintenant que c'est clair, je pense que tu peux passer à autre chose.» continua Yuzuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?» voulut savoir le soldat.

« Allons allons. Je sais très bien que toutes tes visites sont intéressées.» repartit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

« Je ne peux que l'avouer. J'espère bien découvrir ton secret un de ces jours. Et tu n'es pas curieuse à ce sujet ?»

« Si. Mais la seule chose que je demande en échange, c'est que cela soit fait dans le respect de ma personne. Je ne suis pas un cobaye de laboratoire. Quand tu auras intégré ça, on en reparlera.» dit-elle.

« Mais tu sais, si les Hiiragi viennent à avoir vent de tout ça, ils risquent d'être moins compréhensifs que moi. Donc autant que cela se passe par mon intermédiaire non ?» argua Guren.

« Comme si tu allais le leur dire.» répliqua Yuzuki.

Ils arrivèrent près de sa porte.

« Hm ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Guren. Tu ne diras rien à la famille Hiiragi. Tu l'aurais déjà fait sinon. Je sais très bien ce que mon sang représente : un truc capable d'empoisonner les vampires … c'est une arme. Je dirais même mieux : c'est du pouvoir. M'étonnerais beaucoup que tu lâches ça si facilement. Mais … poursuit tes efforts.»

Il arrondit les yeux. Yuzuki le salua puis entra chez elle.

« Vraiment différente.» dit-il avec un sourire.

Obtenir son consentement demanderait du temps. La force serait inutile, elle savait se battre et il y avait fort à parier que ses frères et sœurs adoptifs ne soient pas si inoffensifs qu'ils en ont l'air. Enfin, cela représentait un défi qu'il se sentait prêt à relever.

* * *

« Oh c'est tonton Guren !» entendit-il.

Il reconnut la petite voix de Tomoyo. La petite lâcha la main de Makoto pour se précipiter vers lui. L'enfant lui enserra les jambes, manquant de le déséquilibrer.

« Bonjour Tomoyo. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?» salua l'adulte.

« Ouais !»

« Yo Guren.» lança Makoto en levant deux doigts.

Son ton était toutefois laconique, sans chaleur ni joie.

« Hmph. Ne soit pas si familier avec un officier supérieur.» fit Guren avec un sourire en coin.

« Je suis pas ton subordonné, moi. Donc je te salue comme je veux. Tu attendais quelqu'un ?» répondit le jeune, narquois.

« Non pas spécialement, je viens de raccompagner votre grande sœur.»

« Bon. Je t'offre un verre ?» offrit Makoto.

« Volontiers.»

Il invita Tomoyo à les rejoindre, devinant qu'elle voudrait profiter de son « tonton » comme elle l'appelait. Il glissa un mot sous la porte de Yuzuki puis toqua afin qu'elle vienne aux nouvelles. Ceci fait, il gagna l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Riku. Se délestant de son sac, il alla chercher un jus de fruits. Il déposa les verres sur un plateau avec quelques biscuits qu'il apporta au salon. Tomoyo babillait en racontant sa journée.

« Riku ne rentre pas avec toi ?» demanda Guren en prenant son verre.

« Il a athlétisme aujourd'hui.» fit simplement Makoto.

« Aaah. Je parie qu'il doit être doué.»

« Il se débrouille bien.»

L'enfant restait évasif. Guren pressentit que Yuzuki leur avait conseillé de rester méfiants malgré tout, ce qui le conforta dans son ressenti sur elle. Autant Yuu pouvait foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, autant Yuzuki était prudente et raisonnable.

« Au fait, vous avez un rappel dans les prochains jours pour les vaccins que vous avez eu à votre arrivée. J'ai complètement oublié d'en parler à Yuzuki. Tu pourras t'en charger ?» signala l'officier en sortant une lettre.

Makoto déplia la missive qu'il parcourut des yeux, le visage relativement lisse.

« Je m'en chargerais.»

« On est obligés ?» demanda Tomoyo inquiète.

« J'en ai bien peur. Les vaccins sont là pour vous protéger contre les maladies diverses, notamment le virus qui a décimé une partie de la population.» répondit Guren.

« J'aime pas les aiguilles.» gémit Tomoyo.

Guren lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Makoto le fixa un instant.

« Puisque tu es là, « tonton », tu pourrais aider Tomoyo à faire ses devoirs.» lança-t-il en reprenant les verres.

« Eh ?»

« Owiii !»

« Ben quoi ? Peur que ça soit trop compliqué les devoirs d'une enfant de sept ans ?» sourit Makoto.

« Steuplait tonton ! Dis oui !» ajouta Tomoyo.

Guren fixa le visage faussement innocent de Makoto, avec l'impression qu'il le testait.

« D'accord, mais appelle-moi plutôt par mon prénom tu veux ?»

Tomoyo lui saisit les doigts et l'entraîna vers la table de la cuisine. Makoto déballa son sac et se mit à la table basse du petit salon. Une demi-heure plus tard, Riku fit son entrée. Il fut un instant surpris de la présence de Guren. Haussant ensuite les épaules, il alla vers son frère.

« Salut. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là le tonton ?» dit-il à voix basse en se laissant choir sur le sofa.

« Salut. Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte de Yuzuki. Je l'ai fait entrer, donné un verre puis je lui ai demandé d'aider la petite.» répondit Makoto en traçant un trait à la règle.

« Hmmm … tu sais pourtant que Yuzuki nous a demandé d'être prudents. C'est un militaire. Ces gens-là cherchent le pouvoir, surtout pendant la guerre.» rappela Riku.

« Ouais je sais, il en a après le sang de la frangine. Mais justement, je veux voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller. Et puis quoi qu'en dise Yuzuki, il est le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance pour le moment.» argumenta Makoto.

« Bien vu. Je pense que notre sœur en est consciente elle aussi. Elle le laisse faire. Et jusque-là, il n'a pas eu l'air de la harceler.» constata Riku.

« Ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps, du reste. À terme, Mayumi pense que Yuzuki lui donnera ce qu'il veut, et je le crois aussi. Après tout, si ce qu'il y a dans ses globules peut exterminer tous ces foutus charognards vite fait bien fait, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Faut juste s'assurer que ça soit fait … gentiment on va dire.» continua Makoto, après un coup de gomme.

« J'en ai discuté avec Ikki, et on a une idée qui sera profitable à tous.» informa Riku.

« Tu m'en diras tant.» sourit Makoto en levant les yeux.

« En un mot, on va le mettre dans notre poche. Ikki a interrogé un peu le major Général Shinya, l'air de rien pour connaître un peu celui qui allait s'occuper de nous. Parait qu'il est un peu solitaire, pas apprécié au sein des décideurs. L'idée c'est donc de lui donner un peu ce qu'il veut, notre confiance -du moins en apparence- ce qui nous fera un allié au sommet. Ce qui est mieux que rien, surtout vis-à-vis de Yuzuki.» exposa Riku.

« Hm hm. Donc on va tisser des liens affectifs en somme. Acceptons-le comme un membre de la famille. Tomoyo est déjà partie pour. Nous autres, ce sera progressif. Et si Yuzuki voit qu'on l'aime bien, elle s'ouvrira davantage.» résuma Makoto.

« Voilà. Et si tout se passe bien, ça ne nous fera pas de mal non plus.»

Sur ce Riku se leva, puis alla flanquer son cartable sur la table à côté de l'officier.

« C'est vraiment gentil d'être resté tonton ! Tu pourrais m'aider pour un exercice de maths, j'y comprends vraiment rien.» lança-t-il.

« C'est que … j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler à mon bureau.» objecta Guren.

« Roh allez ! Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. Tu termines avec Tomoyo le temps que je prenne une douche et on s'y met.» fit Riku.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fila dans la salle de bains. Makoto avait déjà piqué du nez dans son exercice, pendant que Tomoyo poursuivait le sien.

« … »

Guren poussa un soupir. Riku prit sa douche vite fait puis vint s'asseoir à côté de l'officier. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il lui montra son problème, avec la leçon le tout servi avec un discours digne d'un exercice d'apnée. Le soldat plissa les yeux devant la performance, puis jeta un œil avant de répondre. Riku écouta avec attention. Quelques minutes plus tard c'était terminé, et Guren préféra lever le camp avant qu'on ne lui demande de faire la vaisselle ou de réparer un truc.

« Oooh tu veux pas jouer avec moi ?» questionna Tomoyo en le retenant par la manche.

Heureusement, Makoto épargna à l'adulte de répondre en éloignant la petite tout en lui rappelant que tonton était occupé. Guren songea à toucher un mot à Yuzuki au sujet de ce surnom.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les enfants ayant adopté le projet d'Ikki et Riku continuèrent à solliciter Guren chaque fois qu'il venait leur rendre visite. D'un côté cela arrangeait l'officier, qui savait pertinemment que si la fratrie de Yuzuki nouait des liens avec lui elle se rapprocherait de lui également. Il pourrait alors obtenir cette fameuse analyse. En y réfléchissant, le lieutenant-colonel doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un gène de Séraphin. Il ne possédait pas cette propriété. Yuuichiro avait donné le sien aux vampires et ils n'avaient pas été empoisonnés.

De l'autre côté … s'occuper des petits était assez fatigant de son point de vue. Surtout quand ils avaient la bonne idée de se jeter tous ensemble sur lui. Ils lui réclamaient également des sorties, de venir manger chez l'un ou chez l'autre quand ils ne venaient pas squatter dans son bureau. Yuzuki pour sa part …. observait tout ce remue-ménage avec circonspection. Elle ne repoussait pas Guren lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, mais demeurait laconique. Enfin, les enfants retrouvaient une véritable joie de vivre, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Aussi s'abstenait-elle de commentaires. La fin des cours la tira de nouveau de ses pensées.

Aujourd'hui, les jeunes avaient été convoqués à une visite médicale, rapport à leur vaccination. Yuzuki y avait eu droit dans la matinée. Elle se mit donc en route afin de les récupérer à la sortie de l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, dans celle-ci … Goshi sortit de sa propre visite annuelle, et croisa la petite famille.

« Hey salut les petites souris !» clama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, il eut la surprise de voir leur visage pâlir et surtout afficher un masque de terreur. Puis dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils foncèrent vers la porte qu'Ikki ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule.

« Mais … attendez !» s'exclama le colonel.

Désireux de connaître ce qui avait pu causer pareille réaction, il se lança à leur poursuite. Les enfants foncèrent droit devant eux. Il les vit descendre les escaliers en passant par-dessus les rampes, ce qui leur fit gagner une bonne avance sur leur poursuivant. Il observa aussi comment Mayumi franchit un couloir obstrué par deux personnes venant en sens inverse, littéralement en rebondissant contre le mur. Et les autres de suivre, Tomoyo glissant toutefois entre les jambes de quelqu'un. De cabriole en acrobatie ils finirent par quitter le bâtiment. Goshi les vit finalement bifurquer tous vers un même point.

« ?! »

Guren, en conversation avec Shinya sur un quelconque rapport vit arriver les enfants à toute vitesse. Si la plupart filèrent vers un buisson juste derrière, Tomoyo se jeta sur lui. Il partit à la renverse, là où se cachaient les autres. Guren se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Tomoyo ? Mais enfin … attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles comme une gélatine ?»

Goshi arriva sur ces entrefaites, totalement hors d'haleine.

« Sont … pfff … drôlement rapides … ouf.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?» interrogea Guren.

« Mais rien … pfff … je leur ai pfff … juste dis bonjour.» souffla le blond.

Le lieutenant-colonel glissa hors du buisson sur le sol, avec la petite fermement accrochée à lui. Tournant la tête, il constata que le reste de la famille se regroupait derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?» intervint Yuzuki.

Elle venait tout juste de voir la bande se jeter dans les buissons. La jeune femme approcha de Goshi, toujours occupé à reprendre son souffle.

« Bon sang ! J'avais pas couru comme ça depuis longtemps.»

« Eh bien ?» reprit la brune, sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

« J'ai juste dit … salut les p'tites souris.»

Les trois hommes purent alors très nettement Yuzuki sursauter, placer un pied en arrière comme si elle-même s'apprêtait à partir en courant. Elle parvint à se maîtriser avant de s'expliquer.

« C'est précisément ce terme de petites souris qui a déclenché cette réaction. Le vampire chez qui nous étions …»

Son regard se voila à ce souvenir.

« Il …»

Elle dut prendre une inspiration avant de continuer.

« Lui et les autres avaient l'habitude de nous pourchasser dans toute la cité à chaque repas. Et il débutait toujours ses chasses en nous appelant ses petites souris. Tous les enfants présents prenaient alors aussitôt la fuite, cherchant à s'abriter.» raconta-t-elle.

Yuzuki parla ensuite du sort réservé à ceux capturés : la collecte d'abord, mais ensuite le service au manoir, qui n'allait jamais sans quelques coups. Guren comprit en cet instant pourquoi la fratrie était venue à lui : ils s'étaient réfugiés vers ce qui représentait la sécurité pour eux. Et l'aînée l'avait très bien saisi elle aussi, à voir le regard qu'elle lui lançait. En attendant, leur agilité et leur rapidité s'expliquait.

« Oh je suis désolé mes petits, mais j'en savais rien. Je pensais juste être gentil. Vous pouvez être tranquilles, il n'y a pas de vampires ici.» s'excusa Goshi.

Yuzuki tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. De leur côté, les enfants du côté des bras de Guren lui attrapèrent la manche, pendant que Tomoyo, qui avait levé les yeux vers Goshi, émit en gémissement en enfouissant son visage dans l'uniforme.

« Ça va aller les enfants. Rentrez avec votre sœur, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Allez.» intervint Guren.

« Venez.» ajouta Yuzuki.

Les plus grands sortirent de leur cachette, pendant que Guren essayait de se défaire de Tomoyo. Il lui fallut bien deux minutes avant que la petite ne consente à le lâcher. Yuzuki partit avec eux faire leur vaccin.

« C'est moi ou ils n'ont pas eu l'air de me croire quand j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de vampire ici ?» interrogea Goshi en les désignant du pouce.

« Non en effet, ils ne t'ont pas cru je crois. En tout cas, félicitations Guren.» répondit Shinya, mains sur les hanches.

« Pour avoir servir d'amortisseur ?»

« Non, pour l'avancée de ton plan. Tu as l'air d'avoir apprivoisé les jeunes.» sourit le major général.

« On dirait bien. Yuzuki s'en est aperçue également. Mais elle reste méfiante encore.» expliqua Guren qui finissait de s'arranger.

« J'ai une idée pour elle. Tu devrais lui faire rencontrer Yuuichiro. Après tout ils ont vécu la même chose. Elle se sentira plus en confiance et si ça se trouve, il pourra la convaincre de donner son sang.»

Guren informa qu'il y avait pensé justement. Restait à trouver un prétexte pour réunir ces deux-là.


	3. Entre rescapés

**Yuzuki ne semble pas se remettre et se replie sur elle-même. Pourtant les liens se tissent et se resserrent entre chacun.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne année ^^**

* * *

Seul dans son bureau, Guren fit le point sur le mois écoulé. La famille Miharo, puisqu'ils avaient convenu de prendre le nom de leur aînée, s'était plutôt bien intégrée. Les enfants participaient aux cours, se mêlaient aux autres pour les activités extrascolaires … et le collaient aux basques. Yuzuki par contre, était réservée et du genre solitaire. Cela étant, elle avait du potentiel pour faire partie de l'unité d'extermination des vampires. Des coups frappés à sa porte interrompirent ses réflexions.

« Guren-sama, vous avez de la visite.» annonça Sayuri.

« Oh ?»

La sous-lieutenante se poussa pour dévoiler Tomoyo en tenue d'écolière, cartable au dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devrais être en classe à cette heure-ci !» s'étonna l'homme en se levant.

« Je veux pas y aller.» répondit la petite.

« Et pour quelle raison ?» interrogea Guren en s'approchant.

« Je veux pas rester ici s'il y a des vampires !» s'exclama Tomoyo.

Guren s'arrêta. Mais comment savait-elle … les vampires qui étaient présents ici n'étaient que des sujets d'expérimentation.

« Yuzuki sait-elle que tu es ici ?» reprit-il.

Tomoyo secoua la tête. Puis elle leva un regard implorant et inquiet vers lui.

« Dis tonton … c'est vrai qu'il y a des vampires ici ?» interrogea-t-elle.

« Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?» répondit Guren.

« Le monsieur avec une pipe. Il a dit qu'il n'y en avait pas mais il a menti. Je l'ai vu.»

Guren plissa les yeux. Si la plus jeune savait détecter les mensonges alors les autres aussi. Au vu de ce que Yuzuki avait raconté sur ce que les vampires leur faisaient subir, ils avaient tout simplement dû se forger cette capacité au fil du temps. Quand on vit avec quelqu'un risquant de vous cogner dessus à tout instant, ou dans le cas présent de vous capturer, on apprend à décoder ses émotions très vite, surtout en étant jeune comme eux. Ils s'adaptaient pour survivre.

« _Ce qui explique aussi que Yuzuki ait pu résister face au noble. Elle doit être capable de voir sur son visage à quel moment il s'apprête à attaquer. Ce qui lui laisse le temps de se préparer._ » pensa Guren.

Voilà un autre don bien utile. En attendant, il fit signe à sa subordonnée de disposer. Ceci fait, il invita Tomoyo à s'asseoir sur un des divans présents. Là, il résolut de dire la vérité. Tant qu'à faire, car s'il mentait elle le saurait. Il lui expliqua donc qu'il leur arrivait de capturer des vampires afin de les étudier, pour découvrir leur faiblesse. Cependant, ils étaient bien gardés et affaiblis, les risques étaient donc moindres. Guren tâcha de rassurer l'enfant, ajoutant que les adultes étaient pourvus d'armes pour tuer les vampires, comme elle avait dû le voir le jour de leur rencontre.

« Tu n'as donc pas à avoir peur.» termina-t-il.

Tomoyo médita ces paroles. Le risque était là, mais de toute façon il était partout étant donné que les vampires avaient envahi le monde.

« Donc … si jamais j'en vois un … tu viendras pas vrai ?» interrogea l'enfant.

« Bien sûr.» répondit Guren avec un sourire.

Tomoyo se jeta à son cou, lui fit une bise et le remercia. Surpris mais touché, Guren rendit son étreinte à l'enfant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuzuki avait été informée de l'absence de Tomoyo par son institutrice. Elle avait une petite idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu se rendre. Au détour d'un couloir toutefois, la jeune femme percuta quelqu'un.

« Oh pardon, excusez-moi !»

Elle se retrouva face à une paire d'émeraudes et des cheveux en bataille. Yuzuki avisa son uniforme. Il appartenait sans doute à l'armée.

« Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je cherche à voir le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose.» informa-t-elle.

« Y'a pas de mal. J'allais le voir justement, je vous accompagne ?»

« Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Yuzuki Miharo au fait.»

« Hyakuya Yuuichiro, enchanté.» répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main.

Chemin faisant, Yuu lui demanda pour quelle raison elle souhaitait voir Guren. Yuzuki expliqua alors la disparition de sa sœur adoptive, et qu'elle soupçonnait d'être allée voir l'homme. Yuu fut perplexe.

« Il nous a secouru avec ma fratrie d'un repaire de vampires il y a deux mois. Il s'est occupé de nous jusqu'à maintenant et Tomoyo le prends pour son oncle.» expliqua Yuzuki.

« Ah je vois. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai moi aussi vécu dans une cité de vampire. Je m'en suis échappé quand l'un d'eux a massacré toute ma famille. Nous avions tenté de nous enfuir tous ensemble, mais c'était un piège de sa part.» raconta Yuu.

« Oui je connais ça. Celui chez qui j'étais adorait nous prendre en chasse avant chaque récolte.» compatit Yuzuki.

Yuu ajouta ensuite que depuis, il avait rejoint la Compagnie des Démons Lunaires dans le but de venger toute sa famille. Quelques jours plus tôt il avait enfin reçu une arme pour les terrasser.

« Et vous ? Vous comptez nous rejoindre aussi ?» questionna Yuu.

« Non. Je ne cherche pas vengeance. Même si cette ordure a tué tous les enfants de sa cité quand il a compris qu'il allait tout perdre. Il est déjà mort, ma vengeance n'a pas lieu d'être. Et … j'ai surtout envie de tourner la page.» révéla Yuzuki.

Yuu ne répondit pas. Il indiqua à un garde que la jeune femme était avec lui. Qu'elle ne veuille pas se venger de l'espèce des suceurs de sang tout entière l'étonnait un peu. D'un autre côté, elle avait eu la chance d'en réchapper avec sa famille. Son cas était différent. M'enfin tout de même. Le duo arriva dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'officier. Ce dernier en était sorti, et avait entreprit de ramener la petite en classe. Manque de chance, il avait croisé Seishirou Hiiragi, lui aussi major général. Naturellement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques.

« Il s'est regardé celui-là avec sa tête de fesse ?» lança soudain Tomoyo.

« Que !»

Guren lança un regard ahuri à l'enfant.

« C'est à moi que tu t'adresses gamine ?»

« Laisse mon tonton tranquille il t'a rien fait espèce de cochon !» rétorqua Tomoyo.

« Ça suffit.» intima Guren en la prenant par les épaules.

La discussion aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Seishirou n'avait pas décidé d'en rajouter.

« Tâche de mieux surveiller tes mômes, bon à rien.»

Tomoyo fit aussitôt volte-face et alla flanquer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de l'officier. Seishirou sautilla sur place un instant, avant de lever la main pour frapper la petite. Guren tendit la main pour tirer Tomoyo hors de la trajectoire, quand soudain une ombre passa et intercepta la main de Seishirou, qu'elle tordit violemment.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite !» geignit le militaire.

« Ose encore essayer de frapper un membre de ma famille et je te casse le bras c'est clair ?» rétorqua Yuzuki, polaire.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses fillette ! Je … aaargh !»

Yuzuki lui tordit davantage le bras.

« Je me moque de qui tu es. Pour moi tu n'es rien. Maintenant fiche le camp de là avant que je ne m'énerve.»

La brune le relâcha brusquement, donnant une poussée pour qu'il recule. Vaincu par la douleur, Seishirou battit en retraite non sans grommeler.

« T'as l'art de te faire des potes Guren. Et après c'est moi que tu critiques.» lâcha Yuu.

Il ôta la main posée sur son sabre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Yuzuki.» répondit le brun.

Cette dernière le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« C'est très imprudent ce que tu viens de faire. T'attaquer à un membre de la famille régnante ici …» informa Guren.

« J'en ai rien à carrer. Personne ne touche à ma famille un point c'est tout.»

« Et c'est lui qui a commencé !» ajouta Tomoyo.

« Il n'empêche. Vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis.» reprit Guren.

Le trio se remit en route. Guren s'enquit de la raison de la présence de Yuu. Ce dernier comptait simplement s'assurer qu'il allait bien être envoyé prochainement sur le terrain.

« Oui oui. En attendant, tu as révisé tes enchantements comme je te l'ai demandé ?» demanda le lieutenant-colonel.

« Nan, mon arme suffira et franchement c'est un peu trop casse-burnes à mon goût.»

« Surveille ton langage !» siffla Guren en lui flanquant une tape derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! Oui papa : cette leçon porte atteinte à mes attributs. C'est bon là ?»

Guren soupira. Arrivés à la sortie du bâtiment, il demanda à parler à Yuzuki. Cette dernière pria Tomoyo d'aller à l'école, Yuu se proposa pour l'y mener. Ces détails réglés, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à l'officier.

* * *

« J'ai un peu parlé avec Tomoyo. Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ?» commença le brun.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ?» rétorqua Yuzuki.

« Je curieux c'est tout. Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée en te demandant ça.»

« À d'autres. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui t'intéresse chez moi, et c'est toujours non.»

« Oublie cette histoire de sang un instant veux-tu. Je te demande comment tu vas parce que selon Tomoyo, ça ne va pas fort. Autrefois, tu te démenais pour ramener un sourire ou un rire sur le visage des enfants, même durant les pires moments.» raconta Guren.

Tomoyo lui avait dépeint une Yuzuki toujours joyeuse, affectueuse et aux petits soins. Une qui ne baissait jamais les bras, encourageant sans cesse tout le monde, les soulageant de leur misère tant qu'elle pouvait. À ces souvenirs, l'intéressée serra les poings. Maintenant, elle se plongeait dans ses études pour rattraper le temps perdu, se repliait sur elle-même. Et elle avait tendance à délaisser ses frères et sœurs.

« Peut-être que j'en ai simplement assez de toujours me battre. Quand j'ai repris connaissance dans ta voiture ce jour-là, j'ai été tellement soulagée. Enfin me suis-je dit, nous allons pouvoir vire normalement. Je n'avais plus besoin de protéger les enfants, ils étaient en sécurité. Et voilà que quelques instants plus tard, tu m'apprends que mon sang a un petit quelque chose de spécial. Un truc qui mérite d'être étudié. Autrement dit, la meilleure perspective pour moi était de devenir un cobaye de laboratoire ! Je ne suis toujours pas en sécurité, et tu me demandes si je vais bien ?!» s'exclama Yuzuki.

Sans parler de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait toujours vis-à-vis de ceux qui avaient péri. Étant l'aînée, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à tous les défendre. Yuzuki sentit les larmes poindre à ce souvenir.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens à ce niveau-là.» fit Guren.

La brune essuya une larme avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu des camarades durant mes affrontements avec les vampires, alors qu'en tant que supérieur j'étais censé les protéger. Mais dans ton cas, c'est légèrement différent. Tomoyo m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient voulu te sauver ce jour-là. Ton sang ne plaisait plus aux vampires, et ta constante rébellion les avait contraints à choisir de t'éliminer. Ta famille t'a fait quitter de force ton logement, et tous les enfants sans exception se sont assuré que tu puisses t'en aller. Ils ont repayé la dette qu'ils avaient envers toi, Yuzuki. Et toi, tu ne fais pas honneur à leur mémoire en te renfermant de la sorte. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je t'assure. Mais maintenant tu dois avancer. Ta famille a encore besoin de celle que tu es réellement. C'est pour ça que Tomoyo est venue me voir moi pour être rassurée.» exposa Guren.

Yuzuki baissa les yeux. Si elle continuait sur ce chemin, sa famille penserait qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur elle. Bien des fois dans la cité vampire, elle avait cru perdre espoir, abandonner le combat. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait le visage des siens, alors la force lui revenait.

« Du reste, je suis content que tu aies fait la connaissance de Yuuichiro. Je pensais justement que vous deviez vous connaître, car vos passés similaires peuvent vous rapprocher.» reprit Guren un instant après.

Yuzuki eut un petit sourire. En effet, ils avaient des points en commun. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une inspiration et leva la tête. L'un après l'autre, la frimousse de sa fratrie défila derrière ses paupières closes. Elle entendit leur voix l'appeler, lui demander de venir jouer avec eux ou de raconter une histoire.

« Je te remercie. Je vais y réfléchir.» lança-t-elle avec un sourire, les yeux brillants d'un nouvel éclat.

« Pas de quoi.» sourit l'officier.

Yuzuki salua et s'apprêta à prendre congé.

« Et pense à expliquer à Tomoyo qu'on ne traite pas les officiers supérieurs de tête de fesse ni de cochon !» lança-t-il pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Seul l'éclat de rire de la demoiselle lui répondit. Mais elle sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Oui, pour ceux qui n'étaient plus là elle devait continuer à sourire.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Yuzuki revit Yuuichiro. Ils se racontèrent leur passé d'esclave, Yuu ayant toujours un peu de mal. Mais la jeune femme comprenait mieux que personne ce par quoi il était passé. Même pourquoi il avait mis si longtemps à reconnaître Mika et les autres comme sa famille. Il n'avait juste plus voulu souffrir à cette époque. Il mentionna sa culpabilité de survivant, puis raconta chacun d'eux, le fait que Yuzuki lui rappelait un peu Akane, les moments de joie malgré leur condition. Elle parla des jeux qu'elle inventait pour ramener les sourires, les moments de chagrin et de peur, d'envie de cesser le combat, les sévices.

Petit à petit, le comportement de Yuzuki s'améliora : elle devint plus joyeuse. L'équipe de Yuu ne fut pas sans remarquer qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Shinoa le taquina sur le sujet, lançant qu'il s'était enfin trouvé une petite amie.

« Ne soit pas bête Shinoa. On est simplement amis. Yuzuki … a vécu la même chose que moi.»

Ce dernier argument fit taire les moqueries. Du reste, le jeune la présenta au reste du groupe. Ils firent aussi la connaissance de sa fratrie. Dont les garçons avaient trouvé une nouvelle activité. Ce soir-là, toute la bande s'était réunie pour un pique-nique sur le toit de l'école militaire, à l'initiative de Yuzuki. Ceci fait, ils s'étaient allongés pour admirer les étoiles.

« J'avais jamais pensé à regarder le ciel comme ça.» avoua Mitsuba, à côté de Shinoa.

« Moi non plus, mais c'est magnifique.» ajouta Shinoa.

« Oui … j'aurais bien voulu avoir un ciel comme ça dans la cité.» continua Yuzuki, à côté d'elle.

« Ça y est on l'a ramené !» clama soudain la voix d'Ikki.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Accompagné de Riku et Makoto, il déposa un poste de musique pendant que les deux autres posaient des CDs tout près d'eux.

« C'est quoi ? » interrogea Tomoyo en touchant l'objet.

« Où vous avez trouvé ça ?» s'étonna Kimizuki.

« Dans un magasin juste à côté.» fit Makoto.

Un _quoi_ général retentit, en même temps que tous se redressaient.

« Vous êtes sortis ?» lancèrent-ils.

« Chapeau pour la synchronisation. Mais pas tout à fait. Nous sommes passés par les égouts. Y'a un véritable réseau là-dessous.» révéla Riku.

« Et on a ramené tout ça.» compléta Ikki en appuyant sur play.

Ils avaient déniché une rallonge pour le brancher dans une classe, passant par une fenêtre. Les notes d'une musique entraînante résonnèrent.

« Pas mal non ?» sourit Makoto.

« J'avoue … ça change des musiques classiques de Guren.» commenta Yuzuki, un index autour du visage.

« Tu m'étonnes. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas s'endormir.» approuva Yuu.

« En tout cas ça donne envie de danser.» intervint Yoichi.

« Et pourquoi pas ?» lança Yuzuki.

« Mais … je sais pas danser !» s'exclama Mitsuba.

« Pas grave ! Nous dans la cité des vampires on faisait ça parfois, ça tuait le temps en plus de nous défouler. En piste mademoiselle !» lança Ikki en lui tendant la main.

Hésitante, Mitsuba lui tendit la sienne. Il l'aida à se relever. Puis lui montra des mouvements simples. Les autres garçons invitèrent le reste du groupe à faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à remuer, tentant de trouver leur rythme et d'autres gestes. Le temps passant, ils se décrispèrent, se laissant porter par le flot des notes. Il fallut qu'ils n'en puissent plus pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

« Oh là là il est super tard !» s'affola Shinoa en regardant sa montre-gousset.

« Quelle heure est-il ?» interrogea Kimizuki, essouflé.

« Deux heures du matin !»

« Ouh la vache ! On a cours nous demain !» s'exclama Riku.

Tout le monde s'attela alors à ranger les reliques du dîner, remballer la nappe et la musique. Avant de se séparer, ils se promirent de remettre ça.

* * *

Naturellement le lendemain fut difficile pour tout le monde. Guren fixa les jeunes de son unité qui paraissaient singulièrement lents ce matin, avec l'expression de celui qui commence sérieusement à en avoir ras la bille, la boule et le bol.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ? Shinoa, tu as failli décapiter trois coéquipiers, Kimizuki, tâche de récupérer ton cerveau tu veux ! Mitsuba, on se réveille aussi et Yuu c'est pareil, tu es aussi vif qu'une limace ! Yoichi, la cible n'est pas assez grosse ou tu deviens mirot ?»

Les intéressés affichèrent une mine embarrassée. L'entraînement de ce matin virait au fiasco. Guren avait l'impression d'entrainer des débutants, pour ne pas dire des idiots. À bout de patience, il finit par annoncer la fin de la séance. L'heure du repas approchant, ce fut un prétexte de plus pour quitter la salle d'entraînement. Il en lança son bloc-notes par-dessus son épaule, que Sayuri récupéra au vol. Guren s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Sayuri espéra le rattraper pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle, mais il arriva dans le vestiaire homme avant qu'elle ne puisse le rejoindre. Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à l'attendre. En attendant, elle se rendit dans celui des femmes récupérer ses affaires.

« Hé salut !» fit tune voix une féminine quand Guren reparut.

« Bonjour Yuzuki.» répondit Guren un peu sèchement.

« Eh ben ! T'as avalé un kilo de pétards ou quoi ?» s'étonna-t-elle devant son humeur.

« Non, c'est juste que l'entraînement des jeunes de ce matin a été … particulièrement raté.»

« Aaaah. Ben écoute, viens te changer les idées avec moi.» fit Yuzuki en montrant un paquet enrobé dans un linge.

« Eh bien …»

« Allez fait pas ton timide. Je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir aidée.»

« Entendu.»

Guren la suivit donc à l'extérieur. De son côté, Sayuri le vit disparaître à un angle de couloir. Elle courut pour le rattraper, mais stoppa en le voyant en compagnie de Yuzuki tenant un paquet qu'elle reconnut comme étant un bento. La sous-lieutenante les regarda sortir sans savoir comment réagir.

« Mais où tu m'emmènes ?» s'étonna Guren alors que Yuzuki continuait son ascension.

« Au grand air.»

Elle poussa la porte du toit. Elle choisit un coin un peu plus loin, puis déposa son bento. Avisant un autre sac qu'elle portait, Yuzuki en sortit une nappe et deux coussins. Elle signe à l'officier pour qu'il prenne place sur un coussin, et lui tendit son bento.

« Je ne connais pas tes goûts, mais j'espèce que ça te plaira.» dit-elle en lui donnant deux baguettes.

Guren ouvrit le couvercle. La bonne odeur qui lui monta aux narines le fit saliver.

« Merci. Ça l'air délicieux.» sourit-il.

« Bon appétit !» renvoya gaiement Yuzuki.

Chacun plongea ses baguettes dans le riz accompagné de petits calamars rouges, de crevettes ainsi que de nouilles.

« Au fait, j'ai pu constater que tu t'entendais bien avec la bande à Yuu.» lança Guren, avant d'aspirer une nouille.

« Oui. Tu avais raison ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler de mon passé à quelqu'un qui savait. Il a un peu de mal à en discuter, mais ça l'aide aussi je crois. Les autres aussi m'ont touché un mot de leur engagement dans l'unité de vampires.»

« Toujours pas tentée par l'aventure ?» lança opportunément le lieutenant-colonel.

« Toujours pas. J'ai une famille à gérer. Par contre, au vu de ta patience et de tes efforts … je consens à ta première demande.» informa Yuzuki.

Guren resta pensif. Sa première demande, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui son sang ! Eh bien, au bout de presque trois mois, il était temps. Sa curiosité revint au galop. Enfin il allait savoir. L'officier déclara alors qu'il s'occuperait de prendre un rendez-vous. Yuzuki rappela tout de même que lorsqu'ils sauraient, il ne faudrait pas la prendre pour un citron qu'on presse de tout son saoul pour en obtenir le jus. Guren sourit à la comparaison. La question réglée et le repas rangé, ils s'accordèrent un moment de détente, allongés sur la nappe le coussin sous la nuque.

« Alors, l'entraînement de ce matin n'était pas fameux ?» demanda Yuzuki.

« M'en parles pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient pris mais c'était de la bonne.»

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux. C'est de ma faute s'ils étaient dans cet état-là. Hier soir on a regardé les étoiles et on s'est attardé.» expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est donc toi la responsable de ce cafouillis. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris en fait.» lança-t-il avec un regard en coin.

« Hé ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je passe mon temps à mettre le bazar ?» s'exclama Yuzuki en se redressant.

« Disons que je n'ai pas oublié que tu as provoqué une bagarre un jour.» repartit Guren avec un sourire narquois.

« Non ça c'était entièrement de ta faute : tu les as rendues jalouses en venant me voir de temps à autre.» rappela la brune.

Elle retomba sur son coussin pendant qu'il souriait plus largement. Yuzuki soupira en repensant à ces deux bandes de pintades. Globalement elles lui fichaient la paix, surtout après que leur idole les avait surprises en plein crêpage de chignons. Puis Yuzuki savait se défendre et ne les craignait pas. Donc, chaque camp se contentait de regards incendiaires.

« Tiens regarde ce nuage : on dirait un nounours.» lança-t-elle en pointant le ciel.

« Hmm ? Ah oui.»

« Dis, on pourrait déjeuner tous ensemble ici, durant la semaine. Toi, l'escadron de Shinoa et ma famille. Ce serait sympa tu trouves pas ?» proposa Yuzuki.

« C'est une idée.» fit laconiquement Guren.

« Que j'aime ta joie de vivre.»

Ils restèrent ainsi à observer les nuages une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Guren de retourner à son bureau. Il s'étira. Mine de rien ce déjeuner en plein soleil suivi de ce moment de calme avaient été agréables. L'officier en avait presque oublié son travail. Il quitta Yuzuki dans un couloir, cette dernière reprenant le chemin des cours. La première chose que fit l'officier fut d'arranger un rendez-vous avec le médecin.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il accompagna Yuzuki afin de s'entretenir avec le médecin.

« Les résultats doivent rester confidentiels dans un premier temps. Vous m'appellerez quand vous les aurez, et nous en discuteront dans mon bureau.» recommanda Guren.

« À vos ordres.»

Il retrouva Yuzuki dehors. Comme elle l'avait proposé, tout le groupe se retrouva sur le toit pour déjeuner. Guren et Yuzuki furent les derniers arrivés.

« Ah tout de même ! Je meurs de faim moi.» lança Yuu.

« Allons Yuu, un peu d'indulgence. Tu sais à l'âge de Guren on n'est plus aussi rapide qu'avant.» répondit Yuzuki.

« Quoi ?» s'exclama le concerné.

« Ha !» rit Yuuchiro.

Les retardataires prirent place sur les deux coussins restant, face à face. Chacun souleva le couvercle d'un plat et ils entreprirent de se servir ou servir leurs camarades.

« Alors, elle est pas chouette cette idée de pique-nique ?» lança Yuzuki.

« Ah si !» répondit sa fratrie en chœur.

« Mouais, je ne pensais pas déjeuner un jour dans un jardin d'enfants, mais enfin.» commenta Guren, moqueur comme d'habitude.

« C'est bien pourtant d'être au milieu de la jeunesse, ça redonne du tonus.» riposta Mayumi.

« Dis donc jeune fille, un peu respect pour tes aînés.» répliqua Guren.

« Et parle un peu plus fort, l'ouïe c'est plus ce que c'était.» ajouta Riku.

Chacun pouffa de rire, pendant que Guren lui dardait un regard faussement menaçant. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, entre taquineries et compliments aux cuisiniers. Un déjeuner … entre rescapés d'une catastrophe.


	4. L'arsenic des vampires

**Guren découvre enfin ce que cache le sang apparemment toxique de Yuzuki. Mais quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Une enveloppe à la main, le médecin ayant procédé à l'analyse du sang de Yuzuki frappa au bureau de Guren.

« Ah oui, vous m'apportez les résultats je présume.» devina-t-il.

« En effet. Je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à cette découverte.»

Le médecin prit place dans un canapé à la demande de l'officier, qui se plaça en face. Il attendit ensuite que l'homme s'exprime. Ce dernier sortit une feuille de son enveloppe.

« À première vue, le sang de Mlle Miharo est tout à fait commun, de type O+. Je me suis donc demandé ce que vous espériez bien y trouver. Et puis, vous m'avez parlé lors de notre premier entretien d'une possible capacité toxique pour les vampires. Je me suis donc penché dessus. L'analyse a pris un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire dû à cette recherche, mais le résultat est positif.» commença le toubib.

« Vous voulez dire … que son sang peut réellement empoisonner nos ennemis ?» reprit Guren.

« Tout à fait. Je vais vous expliquer comment une telle chose est possible. Voyez-vous miss Miharo a contracté le virus Hyakuya qui a réduit la population à un dixième. Seulement chez elle … il est inactif en tant que tel.»

Guren fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite avec grand intérêt.

« Cela arrive parfois chez certains individus, comme on l'a constaté avec le virus du Sida. De rares personnes possédaient le virus, mais elles parvenaient on ne sait comment à le rendre inoffensif : on les appelait des porteurs sains. Dans le cas présent, non seulement le virus est dormant, mais nous avons également constaté une mutation. Associée à une protéine particulière le virus a perdu de sa capacité offensive pour en acquérir une défensive. J'imagine que le processus naturel a pris quelques années, mais il a bel et bien muté se transformant en poison pour les vampires. Et comme il s'agissait d'un virus particulièrement puissant, sa toxicité en est que plus élevée.» exposa le docteur.

C'était donc ça. Une simple mutation, une évolution du virus -dans le bon sens- et voilà le sang de Yuzuki devenu une arme létale. Il repensa à ce que Tomoyo avait raconté : le sang de son aînée avait commencé par avoir de plus en plus mauvais goût. Le jour de sa fuite, il avait achevé sa mutation.

« Est-elle contagieuse ? Le fait qu'elle possède le virus la rend-elle dangereuse pour le reste de l'humanité ?» s'enquit Guren.

« J'en doute. La protéine retrouvée correspond à celle que nous utilisons dans notre vaccin. Toutefois, je conseille la prudence : le cas est inédit après tout. Passons maintenant aux expériences menées sur quelques sujets vampires.»

Le médecin sortit une deuxième feuille qu'il tendit à Guren.

« Comme vous le constatez, la bonne nouvelle est qu'il suffit qu'une très petite quantité, de l'ordre de 5 ml, pour que le poison fasse son œuvre. Nous connaissons les capacités régénératives des vampires, mais elles sont totalement inefficaces contre une attaque interne. Vous m'avez dit que chez un noble l'effet avait été rapide.»

« En effet, mais j'ignore son rang. Il faudra peut-être davantage pour un vampire de haut rang.» fit le lieutenant-colonel.

« Possible. Je dois maintenant vous demander ce que vous comptez faire de cette découverte. Car je ne vous cache pas son importance. Imaginez ce que nous pourrions accomplir avec : la guerre pourrait s'accélérer et assurer notre victoire.» continua le médecin.

« Doucement. Je suis bien conscient de tout cela, et Yuzuki également. J'en discuterais avec elle. De votre côté, continuez vos recherches : voyez par exemple si vous pouvez dupliquer le virus.» conseilla Guren.

« Très bonne idée. Si nous y parvenons, nous pourrons développer un tout nouveau type d'arme qui évitera peut-être de nombreuses pertes.» approuva le médecin.

« Et silence radio. Je me charge des révélations à qui de droit.» précisa encore le militaire.

Le médecin prit congé, laissant un Guren la tête pleine de réflexion. Quelle découverte en effet. Le sang de Yuzuki pourrait sans nul doute contribuer non seulement à une avancée majeure voire décisive, mais également limiter les pertes. S'ils pouvaient fabriquer un type d'armement longue distance … ils n'auraient ensuite plus qu'à achever les vampires ou laisser faire le poison. En attendant, il devait lui en toucher un mot. Elle n'avait pas classe aujourd'hui lui semblait-il. Guren sortit donc de son bureau direction l'appartement de la jeune femme. Le pire ne serait sans doute pas sa réaction à elle, mais plutôt celle des Hiiragi. Jamais ils ne laisseront passer une telle opportunité.

Guren eut soudain la vision de la pauvre jeune femme enchaînée à un lit dans un laboratoire, tandis qu'une machine la vidait de son sang. Un frisson lui dévala l'échine. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser cette image. Pourtant, il n'était pas étranger aux expérimentations humaines ... il en pratiquait sur les vampires. Et il en avait fallut pour parvenir à obtenir les armes qu'ils avaient maintenant. Alors pourquoi ça le dérangeait maintenant ? Il arriva devant la porte de la brune, leva la main puis suspendit son geste un instant pour finalement toquer.

* * *

« Ah ! C'est tonton !» clama Tomoyo en ouvrant.

Guren lui caressa la tête en la saluant. Elle le laissa passer puis l'accompagna au salon.

« Hé salut Guren ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?» dit Yuzuki en paraissant.

Vêtue d'un simple jogging, elle prit place sur le sofa à côté de lui. Tomoyo se mit de l'autre côté en s'accrochant au bras de l'officier.

« Je suis venu te voir ce matin car j'ai reçu les résultats d'analyse de ton sang.» commença Guren.

« Ah. Et donc, je suis toxique c'est ça ?» fit Yuzuki avec un petit sourire.

« Exact.»

Guren lui rapporta ce que le médecin avait découvert. La jeune femme s'inquiéta aussitôt de la présence du virus dans ses veines. Le militaire la rassura sur sa non contagion, ajoutant que le fait qu'elle ait vécu à proximité des enfants et qu'ils soient bien portants confortait cette idée. Yuzuki soupira de soulagement. Cette première partie réglée, Guren décida d'aborder le côté difficile. Il l'informa qu'il devait en informer la famille à la tête du pays de cette découverte. Yuzuki ne cacha pas son inquiétude, en dépit de la continuité de la recherche sur son sang. Certes si le virus tel quel pouvait être cultivé ce serait l'idéal. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas à en fournir jusqu'à devenir une éponge sèche.

« Tu sais tout maintenant.» conclut Guren.

Elle garda le silence, réfléchissant aux proches conséquences. Elle savait dès le départ qu'elle ne pourrait garder cela secret : cela serait été un égoïsme sans nom et très naïf. Pourtant … l'angoisse commençait doucement à l'envahir.

« J'ai peur …» lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard dans le vide.

Guren détourna les yeux.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'apporter ma contribution à cette guerre, surtout que je sais posséder une arme décisive. J'ai juste peur … de la manière dont cela va se faire.» confia Yuzuki, le menton sur un genou.

Eh bien, où était passée la jeune femme qui avait menacé de casser un bras à Seishirou, se demanda l'officier. D'un autre côté, sa situation n'était guère rassurante.

« Dis tonton.» intervint Tomoyo.

Elle resserra sa prise sur la manche de l'intéressé.

« Il va lui arriver quoi à ma sœur ? On va lui faire du mal ?»

« Je ne crois pas non.» répondit Guren.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu vas pas les laisser faire ces Hiiragi, s'ils veulent la blesser, hein dis ?»

Guren se sentit désarmé devant les prunelles implorantes de l'enfant. Misère, que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Que les Hiiragi étaient tout-puissants et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute que courber l'échine ? Qu'ils pouvaient fort bien agir dans son dos ?

« Je ferais ce que je pourrais, Tomoyo. Mais ce n'est pas simple tu sais.» répondit-il enfin.

« Pourquoi ? T'es fort non, tu peux la protéger.» répliqua la petite.

Ah la franchise des enfants ! Ça valait le détour.

« Bah t'en fais pas Tomoyo. Avec ce qu'on a vécu pendant huit ans, c'est pas trois pelés et un tondu qui vont me faire peur. Et puis … maintenant que tu le dis, on ne sait pas ce qu'il vaut le tonton.» répondit Yuzuki en enfonçant un index dans le ventre de Guren.

« Hein ?»

« Oh mais dis donc … t'as pris du poids ? Déjà la brioche ?»

« Quoi ? T'as amené de la brioche et tu ne l'as même pas dit ? Vilain !» s'exclama Tomoyo.

« Non j'ai pas de brioche, et non j'ai pas pris de poids ! C'est quoi ces insinuations ?» s'exclama Guren en se redressant.

« De simples observations.» répondit Yuzuki, sarcastique.

« Attends un peu toi, je crois que tu as besoin qu'on te remette d'équerre !» lança Guren en se saisissant d'un coussin.

Il tenta de lui en flanquer un coup, mais la brune bascula en arrière. Un peu juste toutefois, le bord du coussin lui balaya le visage. Cependant, elle en avait attrapé un de son côté, et répliqua immédiatement.

« Calme-toi que tu vas me faire une attaque. C'est pas raisonnable vu ta condition.» lança Yuzuki.

Tomoyo éclata de rire, prit le dernier coussin et en assena un coup sur la tête de Guren, en criant que c'était la bataille des coussins. L'officier y répondit, doucement tout de même, mais fut vite assaillit par les filles. Assez rapidement, il finit par immobiliser le poignet tenant le coussin.

« Là ! Qui c'est qui commande ?»

Les deux se regardèrent, puis lancèrent simplement le coussin dans l'autre main avant de le rabattre sur la tête de Guren.

« C'est nous !»

« Bon … je crois que ça ira comme ça. J'ai un métier moi.» dit-il en se relevant.

Il se recoiffa, puis salua les filles avant de quitter leur logement. Yuzuki afficha alors un air grave.

« Tomoyo. Convoque toute la famille.» dit-elle.

« Tout de suite.»

L'enfant quitta le domicile pour aller frapper aux différentes portes, invoquant un conseil de famille dès qu'on lui ouvrait. Sans hésiter, chacun quitta son domicile.

* * *

De son côté, Guren arriva devant la salle de réunion du conseil militaire. Il entra à la suite des autres, chacun prit ensuite sa place. Tenri Hiiragi, le chef suprême, était déjà présent. La réunion commença par les habituels comptes rendus sur l'activité vampirique. Guren les écouta à peine. Il luttait contre son sentiment partagé : devait-il annoncer dès maintenant sa découverte, ou attendre que le médecin parvienne à un autre résultat ? Il fallait bien que cela se sache un jour, et ils risquaient de ne pas apprécier qu'il leur cache pareille information. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes. Il fallut un coup de coude de son voisin pour qu'il revienne à la réalité. Guren se leva.

« En ce qui me concerne, je vais vous parler de tout autre chose aujourd'hui. Une découverte qui pourrait bien être capitale dans ce conflit.» commença-t-il en se levant.

Il vit au regard des officiers supérieurs qu'il avait piqué leur intérêt, quoique mêlé d'incrédulité. Guren rappela sa mission d'il y a trois mois et demi, durant laquelle un noble avait été vaincu et un groupe d'humains accueilli dans la base.

« Le fait est que je n'ai pas réellement tué ce vampire. C'est autre chose qui s'en est chargé.» continua-t-il.

Là, étonnement pur et simple. Shinya pour sa part, avait déjà tout compris. Néanmoins, il écouta avec intérêt, désireux de connaître les détails. Guren révéla alors toute l'histoire, goûtant non sans plaisir la surprise sur les visages de son auditoire.

« Comment est-ce possible ?» souffla Seishirou.

« Ainsi que je l'ai expliqué, il s'agit d'une mutation unique en son genre. Mais j'ai moi-même constaté les faits de mes propres yeux, ainsi que le médecin qui a procédé à des tests. Vous pouvez avoir confirmation auprès de sa part.» répondit Guren.

« Pourquoi nous avoir caché pareille découverte ?» intervint Tenri.

« Parce que je n'ai pu obtenir un échantillon que dernièrement. Les résultats, comme vous pouvez le constater sur les papiers, m'ont été apportés ce matin. Tant que je ne pouvais rien affirmer je n'ai pas jugé utile de divulguer l'information.» répondit sereinement le lieutenant-colonel.

« Et donc ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Cela mérite sérieusement qu'on s'y arrête, car cela remet en cause notre tactique.» souligna Shinya.

« J'ai déjà demandé au médecin de tenter de cultiver ce type de virus. S'il obtient des résultats concluants nous pourrions élaborer un nouvel armement, capable de les atteindre à distance. Non seulement nous accélèrerions nos avancées, mais nous limiterions considérablement les pertes.» informa Guren.

« Bien. La concernée se trouve donc déjà en laboratoire.» en déduisit Kureto.

« Du tout.»

« Comment cela ? Tu viens de nous annoncer que nous disposons d'une arme tout aussi efficace si ce n'est plus que celles actuelles, et le sujet ne se prête pas aux recherches ?» questionna Kureto, autoritaire.

« Yuzuki Miharo n'est pas un vulgaire cobaye de laboratoire. Etant donné qu'elle est l'unique source, je suggère de ne pas nous précipiter. Inutile de gaspiller cette ressource, car nous n'en n'aurons pas d'autres.» rappela Guren.

« Tu viens pourtant de dire que quelques millilitres suffisent. Or le corps humain en compte plusieurs litres. De quoi débarrasser le pays tout entier de cette vermine.» continua Kureto.

« Et que ferons-nous si jamais le sang se dégrade ? Nous parlons d'une de nos citoyennes je te rappelle, avec des droits en dépit de la situation. Il est de plus trop tôt pour savoir de quelle quantité exacte nous aurons réellement besoin. Si le virus se duplique bien, nous n'aurons alors pas d'inquiétude.» repartit Guren.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le décisionnaire, à savoir le chef de famille.

« J'approuve la patience. La source est en effet très limitée, et doit encore démontrer de ses réelles capacités. Le premier noble tué par ce poison n'était peut-être pas de très haut rang. Qui sait si cela marchera avec tous. Nous avons patienté pour les armes maudites, nous patienteront pour celle-ci aussi.» annonça Tenri.

Guren retint un grand soupir de soulagement. Yuzuki pourrait dormir tranquille. La réunion se poursuivit sur des sujets plus classiques.

* * *

« Voilà, je vous ai tout raconté.» termina Yuzuki.

Les enfants gardèrent le silence, assimilant le récit de leur aînée et ce que cela impliquait. Ils avaient beau être jeunes, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant aveugles. De plus, il leur avait fallu développer une certaine intelligence et maturité pour survivre aux vampires.

« Merci de nous tenir au courant, en tout cas.» commença Riku.

« C'est bien normal, on est une famille.» répondit Yuzuki, un brin surprise.

« Tu aurais pu ne rien dire pour ne pas nous inquiéter.» sourit Mayumi.

« Comme si j'aurais pu le cacher. Et plusieurs têtes valent mieux qu'une. Nous avons vécu des jours tranquilles, et il va falloir trouver un moyen efficace pour ça continue. Tout le monde est concerné, alors autant réfléchir tous ensemble. Faisons le point sur nos atouts actuels et devisons sur différentes possibilités.» continua la jeune femme.

« Bon je commence. Notre atout à nous, c'est que déjà on décode très bien le langage non-verbal, très utile pour connaître les véritables sentiments des gens. Un talent qui pourrait servir à un gouvernement.» dit Mayumi en levant la main.

« En effet, reste à savoir si on peut décoder les militaires. Cacher leurs émotions c'est leur apanage, or nous savons également que le langage passe par le corps. Mais ton idée est bonne, reste à voir comment l'exploiter.» approuva Yuzuki.

« Guren est un allié potentiel, à condition qu'il ne voit pas ton sang comme un tremplin pour la promotion. Perso, il m'a paru sincère dans toutes ses réactions, ce qui est un bon début. Il n'est pas idiot, il a dû mentionner que toi seule avait cette capacité. C'est donc très limité et le gaspillage serait pratiquement un crime.» continua Ikki.

Yuzuki approuva. Sur un champ de bataille, il fallait être capable de savoir attaquer au bon moment. Foncer bille en tête menait trop souvent à sa perte.

« Nous avons aussi gardé notre réflexe d'explorateurs, ce qui nous a permis de nous approvisionner en diverses choses. Toutefois, nous ne l'avons pas fait en profondeur ici. Je souhaiterais appliquer cette capacité à cette forteresse.» intervint Makoto.

« Oh excellent ! Si vous trouvez à vous faufiler, on pourrait avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations. Le savoir est une arme, mais la sagesse est un bouclier : il faudra dispenser les infos à la bonne personne.» sourit Yuzuki.

« Autrement dit, on va se livrer à de l'espionnage. Dans ton livre d'histoire, j'ai lu que tout roi ou empereur a ses espions. Qu'en est-il ici ?» ajouta Riku avec un sourire.

« Je me chargerais d'approcher le patriarche si nous avons du solide à marchander. Si j'ai un autre talent que du sang empoisonné à lui proposer, cela devrait consolider notre sécurité. Nous avons déjà un début de solution. Riku, Makoto, voyez ce que vous pouvez tirer de l'endroit. Une carte serait pas mal si vous pouvez. Tomoyo, tu vas te rapprocher un peu de l'équipe de tonton Guren. Laisse traîner tes oreilles pour surveiller leur avancée. Tu y arriveras ?» dit Yuzuki.

« Oui je crois. Ils ne font plus attention à moi au bout d'un moment.» sourit la petite.

« Je recrute les jumeaux, on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour notre mission.» intervint Riku.

« Ça me va.» répondit Ikki.

« Bien. De mon côté, je vais observer un peu les militaires, voir comment ils communiquent.» décida Yuzuki.

Le conseil de famille s'acheva sur ces bonnes paroles. Guren avait également fini sa réunion, et put souffler tranquille dans son bureau. Il grogna lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Coucou c'est moi !» lança Shinya avec son habituel sourire.

« C'est pour quoi ?» lâcha Guren, toujours avachi sur son fauteuil.

« Ta joie de me revoir m'émeut jusqu'aux larmes. Je viens savoir où tu en es avec ta nouvelle famille. Est-ce que tu leur as dit pour les résultats ?» annonça le blond en entrant.

« Oui bien sûr, juste avant la réunion.»

« En parlant de ça, tu m'as eu l'air singulièrement soulagé en apprenant que Tenri était de ton avis.» reprit Shinya.

« Et ?» fit Guren sans comprendre.

« Eh bien ça m'a interpellé. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce genre de sentiment chez toi. Tu t'inquiètes pour Yuzuki on dirait.»

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? Et cet air ?» questionna Guren.

« Juste que … je te trouve meilleure mine ces temps-ci.»

Guren le fixa, l'air t'es-débile-tu-le-sais-ça on. Il ferma ensuite les yeux puis demanda si son ami voulait autre chose. Le concerné répondit par la négative et s'en alla comme il était venu. Le lieutenant-colonel soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et sortit. Il souhaitait rendre compte de la réunion à la famille Miharo. Après cela … il n'en savait rien. Il verrait bien, surtout que la bataille de Shinjuku approchait. Là-bas il avait une petite chose à vérifier.

« Les choses prennent une tournure intéressante tu ne trouves pas ?» entendit-il dehors.

Kureto se tenait appuyé contre un angle de mur.

« Que veux-tu dire ?» demanda Guren.

« Eh bien avec cette histoire de sang la guerre pourrait être gagnée plus vite que prévu. Si ce poison est aussi efficace sur tous les nobles, nous aurons un atout considérable. Tu devrais accélérer les recherches.» dit-il en approchant.

« Et de quelle manière ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Plus de personnel avec plus d'échantillons. Tout simplement.»

« Je leur en fournirais au fur et à mesure.»

« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas plus pressé que ça d'en finir. Au point nous en sommes, une mort de plus ou de moins …» susurra l'héritier Hiiragi.

« Notre devoir c'est de protéger les civils je te rappelle !» s'exclama Guren.

Kureto haussa un sourcil devant cet énervement soudain. L'intéressé s'en rendit compte et se maudit intérieurement.

« On ne peut pas se permettre d'aller trop vite et tu le sais.» reprit Ichinose, plus calmement.

« Tu as peut-être raison au final. La précipitation peut tout gâcher. Cependant, tâche d'obtenir des résultats et vite, sinon je prendrais l'affaire en mains.» conseilla Kureto.

Un peu plus loin, l'objet de cette conversation un peu tendue arriva.

* * *

« Oh attends Yuu, un membre de ma famille semble avoir des ennuis.» dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Elle accéléra ensuite le pas vers les deux hommes. Elle se rendit compte que Yuu la rattrapait.

« Je te suis, il est de ma famille aussi.» dit-il.

« Pareil, et je déteste ce Kureto depuis qu'il nous a interrogé à coup de poignard.» annonça Kimizuki en les rejoignant.

« Cool, on est tous cousins alors.» commenta Yuzuki en référence à la famille.

Les garçons sourirent. Yuzuki se mit directement entre les soldats.

« Bien le bonjour. Tout va bien ?» lança-t-elle.

« Salut, on a cru voir comme un problème.» ajouta Yuu, à gauche de Guren.

« Alors on vient voir si notre supérieur aurait besoin d'aide.» ajouta Kimizuki à droite.

Guren les regarda tous les trois en se demandant quelle mouche les avait piqué.

« Tiens. Miss Miharo je suppose.» répondit Kureto.

Guren serra les dents. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne connaisse pas son visage.

« Bonjour bonjour ! Y aurait-il un souci par hasard ?» claironna Shinoa qui arrivait avec Mitsuba et Yoichi.

Elle se plaça à côté de Yuu, pendant que Mistuba se rangeait aux côtés de Kimizuki avec Yoichi.

« Que c'est mignon, tout ce petit monde qui se lève pour toi Guren.» se moqua Kureto.

« Lui au moins il en a.» rétorqua Yuzuki.

« Voyez-vous ça. Il vous a bien élevés en tout cas, de gentils petits toutous bien dociles.»

« Oui, il nous a bien élevés. Il fait des efforts, lui.» riposta Kimizuki.

Kureto lui retourna un regard à le faire rentrer sous terre. Mais les jeunes ne démontèrent pas, et formèrent une ligne entre lui et le lieutenant-colonel. Kureto sourit puis tourna le dos. Guren était abasourdi. Une pensée lui vint : depuis quand quelqu'un s'était-il levé pour prendre sa défense ?

« Pauvre type.» siffla Yuu.

« Et il va prendre la tête de l'armée un jour ? Dieu nous aide.» ajouta Mitsuba.

Les ados rompirent le rang tout en commentant l'attitude du lieutenant-général.

« Tu vas bien ?» interrogea Yuzuki.

« Oui, à part que maintenant il connaît ton visage.»

« Et je connais le sien. Donc je sais de qui me méfier.»

Pas faux, pensa-t-il. Cela étant, il l'informa qu'il la cherchait afin de lui annoncer ce qui s'était dit parmi les têtes pensantes. Yuzuki fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne serait pas recluse dans un labo. Elle remercia Guren de son aide. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, avant de continuer sa route.


	5. Trafic

**La famille Miharo organise sa survie. Et tous les moyens sont bons.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce dimanche avait lieu une nouvelle réunion de la famille Miharo. Depuis que la capacité toxique du sang de Yuzuki avait été affirmée, la famille tâchait de trouver le meilleur moyen de se protéger. Car ils ne se faisaient guère d'illusions : une telle arme engendrait les convoitises, et ils étaient tous susceptibles d'être utilisés comme moyen de pression. La brune pensait s'adresser directement au sommet, car il était connu que mieux valait avoir affaire à Dieu qu'à ses saints.

« Nous avons trouvé un truc génial.» annonça Riku ce matin-là.

« Ah oui ?» fit Yuzuki.

« Ouais, le moyen parfait de s'infiltrer partout et tout entendre ni vu ni connu.» ajouta Makoto.

« Les conduits d'aération. Figures-toi qu'ils ont assez larges pour qu'on puisse s'y faufiler. Peut-être que toi aussi tu pourrais y passer. Toujours est-il qu'on entend tout là-dedans.» révéla Mayumi.

« Excellent. Vous me montrerez ça, que je vois si j'y passe. De cette manière, nous serons au courant de tout ce qui passe ou presque dans ces bâtiments.» sourit Yuzuki.

« Moi de mon côté, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. J'entends beaucoup de choses dans le bureau, mais ils finissent par se rappeler que je suis là à un moment ou à un autre.» annonça Tomoyo.

« Je vois. Mais maintenant que nous avons un moyen d'espionnage, tu n'auras plus besoin de traîner avec les militaires.» annonça Yuzuki.

« J'ai quand même tiré parti de la situation : j'ai entendu tonton Guren parler d'une affaire de drogue : des pilules de l'armée qui circulent parmi les civils. J'ai alors suggéré à tonton de nous demander de l'aide.» informa Tomoyo.

« Regardez-moi un peu cette petite renarde !» sourit Ikki.

« Tu as fait un excellent travail Tomoyo. Je vais tâcher d'obtenir l'affaire auprès de Guren, avant qu'il ne parte pour Shinjuku.» annonça Yuzuki.

Du reste, ce fut l'officier qui vint la trouver en premier. La petite dernière de la famille lui avait rappelé fort à propos qu'ils décodaient bien les émotions. Ils seraient à même de voir qui mentait et donc qui était impliqué. Le brun la trouva donc couchée sur le toit où Yuzuki avait l'habitude de venir se détendre. Guren la salua, puis lui présenta les motifs de sa visite.

« Oui j'ai entendu parler de ces pilules. Et où est le problème ?» lança-t-elle.

« Le problème c'est qu'elles sont mortelles à trop haute dose. Autrement dit à partir de deux pilules. Officiellement, l'enquête a été confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je souhaiterais que tu enquêtes dans l'ombre.» développa Guren en s'asseyant.

« Aaah de l'espionnage. Intéressant. Pour tout te dire, c'est la période des examens en ce moment, et je suis très occupée par les révisions. C'est certainement la cause de ce trafic. Vu leur provenance, il y a certainement un militaire d'impliqué là-dedans.» commença Yuzuki.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense, reste à connaître son grade.» approuva Guren.

« Bien. Voici ce que tu vas faire : faire une annonce lors des activités extrascolaires. Ils sont moins nombreux et en milieu ouvert. Il sera plus facile de voir leur visage à l'annonce de l'enquête.» demanda-t-elle.

« Et tu arriveras à voir chaque visage ?»

« Tu me prends pour une créature aux cent yeux ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Mais je sais comment m'y prendre, ne t'en fais pas. Je te montrerais ceux qui me paraîtront le plus suspects.» conclut-elle en se levant.

Yzuki se dirigea vers le grillage ceignant le toit terrasse.

« Tu pars bientôt pour Shinjuku je crois.» lança-t-elle.

« En effet. Nous allons reconquérir cette ville.» répondit-il en se levant.

« Avec mon sang ou bien …»

« Non hélas, pas encore. La recherche avance cependant. Les chercheurs pensent à fabriquer un gaz.» annonça Guren en s'approchant.

« Pas bête. Tâche d'être prudent en tout cas.» recommanda-t-elle.

« Tiens ? On s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?» dit-il avec une note de sarcasme.

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est un sujet de conversation récurrent. Les enfants ont peur que tu ne reviennes pas.» informa Yuzuki.

« Ça ira. Je te dirais bien de leur dire de garder espoir, mais dans un monde pareil c'est un peu trop optimiste peut-être. Cependant …»

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?» coupa Yuzuki.

Il lui retourna un regard étonné.

« Comment ça, avoir de l'espoir c'est être trop optimiste ? »

« Allons, tu n'es pas sans savoir que le monde est en ruines maintenant.»

« Et ? Si ce n'est pas dans ce genre de situation qu'il faut garder espoir, alors quand est-ce ? Quand tout va bien ? Et puis, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?» répliqua Yuzuki.

Guren fronça les sourcils à sa dernière demande.

« L'espoir, tu es en plein dedans je te signale. Avec l'arme que tu portes, les soldats que tu commandes, et dans les civils. Tant qu'il y a des êtres humains libres, il y a de l'espoir. Alors tâche de revenir intact, d'accord ?»

Guren eut un léger sourire, le regard tourné vers les bâtiments brisés au loin. Elle avait raison dans un sens. Tant qu'il restait des gens pour combattre, alors il restait un espoir de se débarrasser de ces vampires. Yuzuki annonça la fin de sa pause. Il était temps pour elle se replonger dans ses livres. Guren pour sa part, se rendit au réfectoire déjeuner avec son équipe.

* * *

« Tiens, on se joint au commun des mortels aujourd'hui ?» salua Goshi en le voyant arriver un plateau.

« Oui, j'ai pensé vous faire l'honneur de ma présence.» répondit-il en s'asseyant.

« Et vous mangiez où jusqu'ici ?» questionna Shigure.

« Ailleurs.»

Guren eut une grimace.

« Que c'est bruyant. J'avais oublié ça.» commenta-t-il.

Ses coéquipiers échangèrent un regard. Habitués au lieu ils n'y faisaient plus attention. Ils reprirent leur conversation, orientée sur leur travail. Guren décrocha bien vite. Pire même, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il leva la tête.

« _On ne voit même pas le ciel._ »

« Oh regardez voilà Yuu. Ohé par ici !» lança Jujo.

L'heure du déjeuner était une des rares occasions pour oublier un peu les grades. Le jeune s'approcha donc avec son plateau et se posa en face de Guren, seule place restante. Il répondit aux quelques questions qu'on lui posait, avant de porter ses baguettes à la bouche. Guren sourit en voyant son expression un peu déçue.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, n'est-ce pas ?» dit-il.

Yuuichiro reporta son attention sur lui, puis afficha un sourire de connivence.

« Non, et l'ambiance non plus. Enfin là au moins, j'ai pas à manger tes sempiternelles nouilles.»

« Elles sont très bien mes nouilles !» fit Guren, faussement vexé.

« Oui, mais à chaque repas ça devient juste chiant. Je commençais même à me demander si ce n'était pas une expérience pour voir si on peut chier des pâtes.» rétorqua Yuu.

« Moi au moins je les faisais moi-même et pas par un coéquipier.» riposta Guren.

« Si c'est là tout ce tu sais faire, tu ferais bien de pas t'en vanter. Et je te rappelle que j'ai appris à cuisiner autre chose.»

Les autres suivaient cet échange sans rien y comprendre. Le fait est que tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de manger avec les Miharo et l'équipe de Shinoa. Chacun amenait un petit plat fait maison, sur le toit terrasse. Au début, c'était surtout Kimizuki qui concoctait les plats. Mais il avait fini par convaincre les autres de s'atteler aux fourneaux, leur enseignant quelques recettes. Ils déjeunaient en plein air, parlant de tout sauf du travail ou de la situation actuelle, se taquinant, observant les nuages ou jouant aux devinettes, orales ou mimées. Bref, ils passaient un agréable moment.

« Bon, moi j'ai fini. A plus.» annonça Yuu en se levant.

« Tu ne restes pas un peu avec nous ?» demanda Goshi.

« Nah, je vais prendre l'air.»

Guren resta avec ses équipiers, qui continuèrent leur bavardage mais sur les derniers potins cette fois. Ichinose étouffa un bâillement. Il serait peut-être mieux à son bureau finalement.

« Me demande s'il va bien en ce moment.» demanda Mito en le regardant partir.

« Je ne sais pas. Avant il mangeait toujours avec nous et depuis quelque temps, on ne le voit plus.» répondit Goshi.

« Yuu en sait davantage. Ils devaient probablement se retrouver au même endroit. Du reste, je n'ai pas non plus vu son escouade depuis un moment.» informa Shigure.

Sayuri affichait une mine préoccupée. Elle trouvait son supérieur changé aussi.

Le jour suivant, Guren arriva à l'école civile à la fin des classes. La majorité participait à des ateliers, ou restait étudier le soir. L'officier croisa Yuzuki, qui se mit en vue histoire de lui donner le signal. La jeune femme se posta près de l'entrée d'une salle réservée à la peinture tandis que le brun déblatérait son annonce. Il passa ensuite au gymnase, puis à l'étude et enfin en salle de musique.

« Alors ?» demanda-t-il près d'un angle de mur.

« J'en ai repéré trois. La plupart étaient curieux et effrayés quand tu as parlé des effets secondaires, mais seulement trois ont réagi au mot enquête.» répondit Yuzuki depuis l'autre côté.

« Donc ils avaient davantage peur d'être découverts. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?»

« Les pousser à craquer.»

« Comment ?»

« Tu verras.»

La brune s'en alla, décrétant ainsi la fin de la conversation. Guren quitta lui aussi l'établissement. Un peu plus loin, elle retrouva les jumeaux. Pendant que Mayumi vérifiait les alentours, Ikki ôtait une grille d'aération. Ils s'y faufilèrent tous les trois. Yuzuki remit la grille en place derrière. Ils se séparèrent à une bifurcation, et continuèrent chacun de leur côté, jetant un œil à chaque grille. Ce fut Mayumi qui retrouva les trois suspects. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe vide. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas du tout rassuré de savoir les militaires au parfum. L'un d'eux, le chef probablement, leur demanda de se calmer ajoutant qu'il était normal qu'ils sachent.

Mais ils n'auraient rien à craindre : après tout leur fournisseur était haut placé, il saurait les couvrir. Il proposa de faire profil bas pendant quelque temps, histoire que tout se tasse. La jeune fille attendit qu'ils quittent la salle pour faire demi-tour. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle était assez souple. De retour à l'air libre, elle n'eut plus qu'à patienter.

« Vous les avez trouvé ?» questionna Yuzuki.

Ikki secoua la tête, tandis que sa sœur acquiesçait. Elle rapporta ce qu'elle avait appris.

« J'avais donc vu juste pour l'implication d'un militaire. Bon travail Mayumi.» répondit Yuzuki.

Ils retournèrent chez eux. Le lendemain, la brune tâcha de retrouver celui que sa sœur avait désigné comme étant le meneur de la bande. Grâce au plan de classe, elle put obtenir son nom : Atsutane Hanawa. Bien. Elle quitta sa salle de cours. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, il pratiquait du piano. Elle avait donc des chances de le retrouver en classe de musique à cette heure-ci. Yuzuki décida d'attendre dans la cour intérieure. Lorsqu'elle le vit quitter l'école, elle le fila.

« _Flûte de la pluie. Ça tombe mal je n'ai rien pris pour ne pas me mouiller. Tant pis._ »

Atsutane arriva près d'un entrepôt. Yuzuki le contourna, puis grimpa sur le toit. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très haut. Elle se baissa un peu en se rapprochant du bord, puis se mit à plat ventre. Là, elle découvrit Atsutane en conversation avec un homme. Ils convinrent d'arrêter leur trafic pour un moment. L'étudiant remit ensuite une bourse à son interlocuteur.

« _Du pognon évidemment._ » pensa Yuzuki.

Le militaire s'en alla. La brune le suivi depuis le toit, en prenant garde à son ombre. Passant sur un autre entrepôt, elle continua sa filature. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'aire réservée aux soldats, elle s'arrêta. D'autant qu'elle était trempée. La brune regagna son domicile.

* * *

« Malade ? » répéta Guren.

« Ouais, un rhume carabiné. On l'a confinée chez elle, mais elle a pu nous dire ce qu'elle avait découvert.» répondit Makoto.

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé. Le jeune révéla ensuite le nom de l'étudiant.

« Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu voir le visage de cet homme. En attendant, il faut aussi des preuves.» commenta Guren.

« Mais si les jeunes le balancent, ils risquent de tomber à sa place.» souligna Makoto.

« C'est une possibilité en effet. Voyons déjà de qui il s'agit, nous verrons de quelle manière on pourra agir. Bien, je vais passer chez ta sœur, au moins pour la remercier.» conclut Guren.

Il remercia Makoto et s'en alla, direction quelques portes plus loin. Tomoyo l'accueillit avec son entrain habituel. L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Yuzuki.

« C'est moi Guren. Désolé de te déranger.» dit-il en entrant, après que Tomoyo l'eut avertie.

« Guren ?» répondit Yuzuki d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il la trouva assise sur le lit se frottant les yeux, les cheveux défaits, vêtue d'un pyjama blanc. Assez adorable en somme.

« … »

« Gu'est-ze qui t'abènes ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Euh oui. C'est à propos de l'enquête, je voulais te remercier pour ton travail.»

« Aaaatchaaa ! Bas de guoi. Bais baintenant, va z'agir de les faire chuter.» répondit la brune en attrapant un mouchoir.

« En effet. Je vais déjà voir de mon côté qui est ce militaire. Tu n'aurais pas une description à me fournir ?» reprit Guren.

« Ben dous les bilitaires se rezemblent. Il est brun, z'es tout ce gue je zais. Waaatchoum !»

« De toute manière, il va faire profil bas maintenant. Profites-en pour te soigner.» temrina le militaire.

« ATCHOUM !»

Guren quitta la pièce sur cet éternuement à se faire sortir les poumons par le nez. Il lui fallait aussi préparer la bataille à venir. Toutefois, en fin de soirée un de ses collègues vint s'enquérir sur son implication dans son enquête. Il lui fut rappelé que c'était lui qui gérait, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'un membre de la basse famille se permette d'intervenir. En bref, mêlez-vous de vos échalotes. Le lieutenant-colonel répondit qu'il avait cru bien faire, et mentionna les noms des suspects. Ce à quoi il fut répliqué que son intervention risquait de tout gâcher, car le trafic allait forcément s'interrompre.

« C'est moi ou il était nerveux ?» lança Riku avec un sourire.

Le jeune était passé le voir comme à son habitude. Guren venait de lui confier un sachet de médicaments à remettre à Yuzuki.

« J'en ai l'impression. J'espérais justement qu'on vienne me voir durant la visite de l'un d'entre vous, histoire que vous puissiez jauger sa réaction. Ton avis ?» répondit Guren.

« Sa voix est montée d'un ton. Il a déglutit également, et je l'ai vu serrer le poing quand tu as donné les noms. Ce sont des signes de nervosité et de colère. Il doit en vouloir aux jeunes de s'être fait repérés si vite. Donc soit il sait qui est le fournisseur et le couvre … soit c'est lui.» analysa Riku.

« En effet. Je te remercie.» sourit Guren.

« Pas de quoi tonton.»

L'enquête fut mise en pause durant les jours suivants. Guren prit la route avec le reste des soldats assignés à la mission Shinjuku. Par contre, en dehors de l'aînée le reste de la famille continua d'explorer la forteresse. Ils en dressèrent une carte. Yuzuki se guérit de son rhume et passa ses examens. Peu de temps après, les militaires furent de retour. Naturellement, toute la famille se mit en quête de son oncle et de ceux qui représentaient les cousins, à savoir l'escouade de Shinoa. Le tonton familial fut trouvé en premier. Les enfants entrèrent et se jetèrent sur lui.

« Wouf !» souffla Guren dans son lit d'infirmerie.

« Major Shinya.» salua Yuzuki au passage.

L'homme lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête. Il observa ensuite avec amusement son ami faire face aux jeunes.

« Alors chameau, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit au revoir ?» accusa Ikki.

« J'ai pas eu le temps c'est tout. Et qui tu traites de chameau, crâne d'œuf ?» répliqua l'adulte.

Mais les enfants n'étaient pas convaincus et le toisaient avec un regard de reproche. Mayumi demanda s'il n'avait pas une excuse encore plus pourrie.

« Ouais, on les aime bien faisandées.» ajouta Riku.

« T'as été blessé ? » fit Tomoyo, toujours sur le lit.

« Ce n'est rien. Maintenant si je pouvais me lever.» reprit Guren.

« Alors c'est tout ? On te retrouve après une bataille épique, on s'est rongé les sangs à ton sujet et c'est tout ce tu nous sors ?» questionna Mayumi.

Guren la fixa, un peu étonné. Ils le regardaient avec attention, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Bon … suis quand même content de vous revoir.» dit-il en avalant presque chaque mot, le rose aux joues.

Il y eut un sifflement pour saluer l'effort, des commentaires sur la difficulté franchie et sa complexité. Shinya pouffa de rire. Yuzuki demanda à sa fratrie de laisser leur oncle se reposer. Ils accédèrent facilement à cette demande, car il leur fallait prendre des nouvelles des autres. Yuzuki attendit qu'ils sortent pour s'approcher de Guren.

« Y'a pas à dire tu es doué pour les relations sociales.» sourit-elle.

« Ben quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête puis l'enlaça. L'officier arrondit les yeux.

« Contente de te revoir, idiot.» dit-elle à mi-voix.

Guren ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant de sourire. Yuzuki le lâcha sans attendre qu'il rende son étreinte et sortit à son tour.

« Eeeeh biiieen ! T'es entouré d'amour à ce que je vois. J'en serais presque jaloux.» lança Shinya.

« T'exagères.»

« Du tout. Et entre nous, ça t'es pas arrivé depuis quand d'avoir autant d'affection ?»

Guren s'arrêta un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Des années c'était sûr. Depuis son enfance probablement. Car durant ses études il avait souvent été l'objet de moqueries de la part des Hiiragi. Oui, cela aurait été bien d'avoir ce genre de soutien à cette époque. Il sortit sans ajouter un mot de plus. De retour à son bureau toutefois avec ses coéquipiers, il remarqua que des petits paquets avaient déposés dessus. Il en ouvrit un pour découvrir une peluche de la taille d'un porte-clés à son effigie, avec une boucle en tissu. Dans un autre, un bracelet en cuir tressé. Une carte avec un mot de toute la famille Miharo accompagnée d'un sachet de bonbons suivait.

Guren reposa la carte, puis fixa tous ces cadeaux en se sentant … perdu.

Les paroles de Shinya lui revinrent en mémoire. Effectivement, ils lui portaient vraiment de l'affection. Qu'en penser ? Devait-il laisser faire, y répondre ou au contraire s'en éloigner ? Était-ce une mauvaise chose que des gens vous aime ?

« _Non non Guren, tu ne dois suivre que moi._ » entendit-il.

Il serra les dents. Une voix dans sa tête intima à son démon d'aller paître ailleurs. Guren poussa les cadeaux dans un coin du bureau, puis s'assit.

« Oh vous avez reçu une carte ? C'est gentil ça.» constata Mito Jujo en apportant un dossier.

Elle la prit pour en regarder la couverture. Un ours en peluche tenant un ballon bleu s'y trouvait.

« C'est trop mignon.» reprit-elle en lui rendant.

Guren reprit la carte. Un sourire touché se dessina lentement. Finalement il posa la carte assez près. Jujo remarqua aussi le mini-Guren, et l'attrapa aussitôt.

« Il est drôlement bien fait. Z'avez vu ?» lança-t-elle aux autres en leur montrant sa trouvaille.

Chacun vint voir de plus près. Guren finit par se lever puis alla reprendre son Mini-moi, avant d'ordonner aux autres de se mettre au travail.

Plus tard, il décida d'aller remercier la famille Miharo pour ses cadeaux. Il arriva au moment où les enfants entraient chez leur aînée. La fratrie l'invita alors à rester dîner. Il leur glissa un petit merci pour les présents, et reçut de grands sourires en retour. Sourires d'enfants qui atteignirent son cœur. Il s'avéra que Yuzuki et Mayumi avaient confectionné la peluche, Tomoyo la carte avec Makoto, Riku le bracelet et Ikki les friandises. Après le repas, ils restèrent à discuter un moment. Les jeunes demandèrent à Yuzuki de leur histoire, comme ils le faisaient autrefois dans la cité vampire. Chacun installa alors un futon dans le salon, pendant que l'aînée s'installait sur le divan à côté de Guren.

Elle ouvrit un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté dans une bibliothèque le jour de la grande catastrophe, et commença un conte. Tous écoutèrent avec grande attention, et même l'officier se laissa emporter par l'histoire. Yuzuki lut le conte en entier, petit à petit les paupières se firent lourdes. Y compris chez le soldat. La brune referma le livre avec un sourire. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Guren s'était également endormi, elle le fit doucement basculer sur le canapé pour qu'il soit allongé. Elle attrapa une couverture et l'étendit sur lui. Ceci fait, elle gagna sa propre chambre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Guren se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Il se redressa, cherchant à reconnaître les lieux. Il entendit ensuite plusieurs respirations.

« ! »

Il se souvint. Il était allé chez les Miharo pour le dîner. Et visiblement il y avait passé la nuit. Une lumière provenant sans doute d'une lampe attira son attention. Un rideau donnant sur la cuisine fut ouvert. Avec précaution et profitant de la faible luminosité qu'offrait la cuisine, Guren se leva et s'y rendit. Yuzuki s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Ah bonjour ! » salua-t-elle gaiement en se retournant.

« Bonjour.»

« Bien dormi ? »

« Pas trop mal. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?» s'enquit Guren en approchant.

Il l'aida à disposer les bols.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?»

Guren haussa un sourcil. Le premier des enfants, Riku, fit son apparition. Guren lui passa une main sur la tête quand il passa près de lui.

« Cool que t'aie dormi là.» dit Riku en prenant place.

Yuzuki remarqua la teinte chaleureuse que venaient de prendre les prunelles améthyste, se disant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cet éclat.

« Au fait, penses-tu reprendre l'enquête sur le trafic de ces jours-ci ?» questionna Guren, une tasse à la main.

« Oui. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés, je pense qu'ils vont reprendre.»

Il hocha la tête. Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, il choisit de s'en aller sans attendre que les autres enfants se réveillent.

Plus tard dans la journée, Yuzuki alla trouver Atsutane après les cours.

« Salut. Il parait que tu peux m'aider à mieux gérer mon stress.» lança-t-elle sans ambages.

« Ce n'est pas le moment.» répondit l'étudiant.

« Oh ? Serait-on en rupture de stock ?»

« Non mais … attends je te connais toi. T'es la copine à Ichinose !» fit Atsutane en la montrant du doigt.

« Hahaha ! J'en connais qui t'étriperais pour avoir osé. Mais je le connais en effet. Et il s'intéresse à toi.» répondit Yuzuki en s'approchant.

« Moi mais … »

« Ouais. Toi ainsi que tes deux copains.» continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je dois y aller.» reprit Atsutane.

« Tiens donc. Ce doit être pour ça que tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas le moment, et surtout, que tu es nerveux. Guren est au courant que ton existence. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. C'est pas un tendre quand il veut tu sais.»

« Et alors ? J'ai pas peur de lui.» dit l'étudiant en se retournant.

« Oui, parce que tu t'imagines que ton fournisseur va te couvrir. Si c'est le cas tu connais bien mal les arcanes du pouvoir. Ton dealer ne fait pas le poids face à la tête des Hiiragi, et si c'est celui auquel je pense, il préfèrera te balancer toi et tes potes. Après tout, il lui suffira de dire que vous avez pillé le stock de pilules. Tandis que si tu frappes le premier, tu auras au moins quelqu'un au sommet pour te défendre.» développa Yuzuki.

« Sauf que je suis pas une balance.»

« Toi non, mais ton fournisseur n'hésitera pas lui. Il voudra conserver sa place. Face à ça, vous ne pesez pas lourd dans la balance. Vous n'êtes que des gens du peuple. Sans compter que vous êtes facilement remplaçables. Alors dis-moi : c'est bien un gars du sommet n'est-ce pas ?»

La surprise qu'elle soit au courant ainsi que la peur qui passa brièvement donnèrent confirmation à Yuzuki.

« Je te remercie. Maintenant … voyons un peu. Est-il issu d'une branche basse ?»

Pas de réaction.

« Est-ce un Hiiragi ?»

Atsutane baissa rapidement les yeux.

« Ah carrément. Remarque ils doivent avoir tous les accès. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête. Comme si les soldats n'allaient pas se rendre compte que la baisse de leur stock de drogue.»

Astutane eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il s'en doutait dans le fond, que c'était dangereux comme jeu. Il s'était rapidement sentit important et avait oublié ce danger.

« Comment t'as pu l'approcher ? C'est lui qui est venu à toi ?»

Silence.

« Tu y es allé ? Tu devais le connaître et tu lui as demandé un service, contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.» poursuivit la brune.

L'étudiant déglutit tout en affichant une expression coupable.

« Bien. J'ai ce que je voulais.» conclut Yuzuki en pivotant les talons.

« Je peux pas te laisser aller tout raconter au lieutenant-colonel.» dit-il d'un trait.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai passé huit ans entre les mains d'un vampire sadique alors t'inquiètes pas que je sais me défendre. Mais surtout, il saura tout de suite ce qui se passe et viendra directement te demander des comptes. Ensuite, parce que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te défendre. Mieux vaut moi que les militaires.» rétorqua Yuzuki en faisant volte-face.

Elle lui tourna le dos et quitta l'endroit.


	6. L'oreille du seigneur

**Yuzuki tâche d'assurer sa protection. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple que prévu.**

* * *

Le patriarche Hiiragi entra dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte, puis se figea lorsqu'il découvrit que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrée ?» demanda-t-il.

« Yuzuki Miharo, enchantée.» répondit la brune.

Assise à côté du bureau une main sur le visage, elle lui face l'air relativement serein. À l'expression qu'afficha Tenri, elle sut qu'il savait qui elle était.

« La source du poison.» dit-il.

« Que c'est poétique comme surnom. Mais en effet, mon sang est un poison.»

« Et que venez-vous donc faire ici, miss Miharo ?» reprit Tenri en ôtant son manteau.

« Vous présenter les résultats de l'enquête sur le trafic de pilules.» annonça Yuzuki en se redressant.

« J'avais confié cette enquête à un membre de ma famille … c'est donc à lui qu'il faut vous adresser.» répondit le patriarche.

« Il ne dira rien, parce qu'il est impliqué. Et puis, de mon point de vue mieux vaut avoir affaire à Dieu plutôt qu'à ses saints.» continua Yuzuki.

« C'est une accusation sérieuse. Vous avez des preuves ?»

« Les aveux d'un des gamins qui les distribuait. Cependant, je me doute que ça ne vous suffira pas. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : je vais confronter le suspect et vous observerez sans vous montrer. Voyez-vous, j'ai appris à reconnaître les mensonges et déchiffrer le langage corporel. Un talent utile s'il en est, quand on est au sommet.»

Tenri afficha un bref intérêt.

« Vous ne manquez pas de culot, d'entrer ici dans mon bureau et d'accuser un des miens de trafic.» dit-il.

« Il faut parfois avoir du culot dans la vie. L'étudiant dont je vous parle se nomme Atsutane Hanawa. Oh, mais ce nom vous est familier.»

« …»

« Hmmm … école civile donc je doute que vous le connaissiez personnellement. Il sera déjà dans vos rangs de soldats sinon. Le père peut-être ?»

Vague lueur dans l'œil valide.

« C'est donc lui. Et voilà comment il a pu approcher l'un des vôtres. Rappel au bon souvenir en somme.»

« Il semble qu'en effet vous arrivez à connaitre la vérité même si vos interlocuteurs restent silencieux.» concéda Tenri.

« Le corps a du mal à mentir contrairement au cerveau. J'ai un peu plus de mal dans votre cas je l'avoue. Maintenant, faisons le point voulez-vous. Quelqu'un vous prive de quelque chose d'important pour vos soldats, en temps de guerre qui plus est. Ces pilules risquent de plus de causer une hécatombe parmi les civils. Même si vous ne faites pas grand cas du peuple, c'est tout de même par là que passent vos futures recrues. Autrement dit, un vivier de talent. Alors, que décide-t-on ?»

« C'est Guren qui vous envoie ?» voulut savoir le patriarche.

« Non, il n'est pas fou. Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Il connait mon second talent, si on excepte cette histoire de sang, et a souhaité en tirer parti.» répondit Yuzuki.

« Qu'espère-t-il en retour ? Des félicitations ?»

« Ouch. C'est du mépris ça ou je ne m'y connais pas. Tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas des vôtres ?» lança Yuzuki avec un sourire cynique.

« Vous devriez savoir qu'il a une attitude pour le moins irrespectueuse.» répondit Tenri en approchant.

« Le respect se mérite, en particulier dans votre position. Vous avez passé vous et vos fils, la majeure partie de vos vies à le mépriser, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?» rétorqua Yuzuki.

« Qu'entendez-vous par le respect se mérite ? Je représente la famille régnante ici, le respect nous est dû jeune fille.» souligna Tenri avec cette fois une voix menaçante.

« Les anciens empereurs romains savaient parfaitement bien que c'était l'armée qui faisait ou défaisait les empereurs. La loyauté durable ne s'acquiert jamais par la peur, c'est un mauvais calcul. Si un chef désire que ses hommes le suivent en enfer alors il doit les y précéder. Et voyez le cas présent : c'est un des vôtres qui vous trahit. Un Hiiragi, pas un Ichinose.»

L'homme et la jeune femme se faisaient face à présent. Tenri ne put que reconnaître son courage : oser venir le trouver lui, sur son terrain, pour une affaire qui ne la concernait pas. Du reste il devait bien admettre que sa capacité à dénicher la vérité l'intéressait. Un tel talent avait certainement son utilité dans sa position. Un des siens venait à nouveau de le poignarder. C'était le deuxième cas après Mahiru. Elle avait raison : ce n'était pas une branche de la famille qui se retournait contre son propre sang. De quoi se poser des questions.

« Très bien. Je vais donc tester votre talent. Mais avant, dites-moi ce que vous attendez en échange.» décida-t-il.

« Votre oreille pour commencer. Et éviter de finir comme un citron, pressée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.» répondit Yuzuki.

Tenri eut un léger sourire. La jeune femme termina ce premier entretien en lui demandant de se rendre à l'entrepôt où elle avait surpris la conversation entre Atsutane et le suspect d'ici une heure.

* * *

Mais une fois derrière la porte, elle poussa un soupir. Ce bonhomme faisait froid dans le dos mine de rien. Elle reprit le chemin menant aux quartiers des civils. En arrivant près de la salle d'entraînement des soldats, elle croisa l'héritier des Hiiragi.

« Tiens, l'arsenic des vampires.» salua-t-il.

« Tiens le croque-mitaine.» répliqua Yuzuki.

« Il parait que les recherches sur votre sang avance, mais il faudrait songer à leur donner plus de matière première.» reprit Kureto.

« Eh bien qu'ils demandent.»

Elle allait le dépasser et le planter là, quand l'homme mentionna autre chose :

« Selon Guren, vous avez combattu un vampire noble à mains nues. Vous auriez du potentiel.»

Yuzuki décela aussitôt une mauvaise intention à son égard au ton de sa voix.

« Bien sûr puisque je n'avais aucune arme et pas l'intention de mourir. Je n'ai du potentiel que par obligation. Mais sachez que j'étais toujours perdante les fois où je le combattais.» lança-t-elle en se tournant à moitié.

« Hmm, évidemment. Mais je suis curieux … je pressens que le cher Guren ne s'intéresse pas à vous qu'à cause de votre sang mutant.» continua Kureto.

« Vous au moins vous avez l'art et la manière de parler aux femmes. En quoi ça vous regarde ?»

« Je vous l'ai dit … je suis curieux.»

Sans plus attendre il dégaina son arme qui siffla. Yuzuki se baissa, puis sauta en arrière. Kureto sourit face à cette première esquive. Il enchaîna aussitôt en chargeant vers elle. La brune se précipita alors dans la salle. Ses yeux parcoururent frénétiquement les lieux. L'entraînement des recrues venait juste de se terminer. Elle saisit un sabre en bois en roulant par terre, évitant une attaque. Ensuite, elle se cacha derrière un mannequin.

Pour sa part, l'héritier Hiiragi avança tranquillement dans la salle. Yuzuki tenta de se calmer. Risquant un œil, elle vit arriver une lumière droit vers elle. Vite elle plongea vers un autre mannequin. Mais elle ne pourrait fuir éternellement et elle le savait.

« _Il me faut une arme longue distance … mais quoi ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

Même si elle n'avait plus eut besoin de combattre depuis des mois, elle n'en avait pas perdu les réflexes. Ses yeux accrochèrent soudain les débris causés par les attaques. La brune vérifia où en était son opposant, puis la configuration des lieux. Bien, en avant. Elle jaillit de sa cachette, opéra une nouvelle roulade qui lui permit de récupérer des morceaux ressemblant à des cailloux. Kureto se précipita vers elle. Yuzuki le laissa approcher. Arrivant près d'un mur, elle profita de son élan pour y prendre appui puis se jeter vers l'homme. Elle s'appuya sur sa tête pour retomber un peu plus loin.

Mais elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment pour l'avoir testé quelques fois que c'était l'occasion pour l'adversaire de lui retourner un coup de pied. Son expérience lui prouva une fois encore qu'elle avait raison. Le pied de Kureto passa au-dessus de sa tête. Yuzuki répliqua en lui assénant un coup de sabre en bois droit au genou. Elle entendit l'homme geindre. La brune se releva et fila plus loin. Une fois plus loin et cachée derrière un équipement, elle sortit ce qu'elle avait ramassé.

« _Il va me faire rater mon rendez-vous ce con. Bon, il me faut … un lacet._ »

Et même deux. Inutile de ne garder qu'une seule chaussure au pied. La brune ôta rapidement ses chaussures. Jetant un œil à la progression de Kureto, elle s'affaira à retirer ses lacets. Première chaussure ok. Yuzuki dut encore changer de cachette. Un morceau de tissu fut ramassé au passage. Vite elle le fourra dans sa poche. Ensuite, les autres lacets. La brune sauta sur une poutre et courut dessus pour rejoindre un autre abri. Là, elle noua les lacets entre elle, puis le morceau de tissu aux extrémités desquelles elle attacha les lacets aussi solidement que possible.

« _À mon tour d'attaquer._ »

Elle plaça un débris dans le tissu, et entreprit de faire tournoyer les lacets. Ce faisant elle bondit hors de sa cache. Elle esquiva une première attaque démoniaque, puis lança sa fronde improvisée. Kureto se pencha légèrement pour éviter le premier projectile. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'est que Yuzuki avait appris à lancer deux projectiles dans un temps rapproché. Aussi, le second l'atteignit à une épaule. Mais malgré la vitesse, l'objet était trop mou pour vraiment lui faire mal.

« Oh ?» fit Kureto intrigué.

Il jaugea rapidement la situation tout en envoyant une attaque qu'elle esquiva en se laissant tomber au sol, à genoux et le dos presque au sol. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus ses souliers. L'officier sourit : elle s'était fabriqué une arme longue distance en usant des moyens du bord. Tout à coup, Hiiragi aperçut une tornade rouge lui foncer dessus. Il la dispersa avec son sabre. Guren lui arriva dessus avec son arme. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent.

« Kureto. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques ?» questionna le lieutenant-colonel, visiblement mécontent.

« Je me détends.» répondit simplement son aîné.

« En attaquant une civile ? Tu as perdu la tête ou tu t'ennuies à ce point ?» reprit Guren entre ses dents.

« Relax, je n'avais pas l'intention de la blesser. Je voulais juste éclaircir un point.»

Kureto baissa le sabre noir de Guren et rangea le sien.

« J'ai étudié ton rapport, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver curieux que vu qu'elle a empoisonné un vampire tu n'aies pas cherché à en savoir plus, plus vite. Maintenant je comprends. Elle est coriace. Elle savait que j'étais plus fort qu'elle et par conséquent qu'elle devait éviter à tout prix de m'affronter en combat rapproché. De plus, elle sait se servir de son environnement pour se protéger. Elle ferait une bonne recrue.» expliqua-t-il en la regardant.

« Non … merci.» répondit Yuzuki, toujours à genoux sur le sol.

« Hm ! Dommage. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée.»

Kureto s'en alla comme il était venu. Guren rangea son sabre une fois qu'il fut hors de vue. Prévenu par Sayuri, l'homme s'était précipité sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ou plutôt, son corps avait décidé. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court soulevant rapidement le tissu de son haut, voilà un tableau qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver plaisant à l'œil.

« Yuzuki tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessée ?» s'enquit doucement Guren en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

« Non, je suis arrivée à me tenir à distance.» répondit l'intéressée en remettant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Guren remarqua alors les lanières dans sa main. Une fronde de fortune. Son regard se porta vers ses pieds, nus. Il salua intérieurement son ingéniosité. Les autres soldats devraient en prendre de la graine.

« Oh non il faut que je file !» s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Yuzuki se releva comme un bouchon de champagne et s'élança hors de la salle, avant que l'officier n'aie eut le temps de comprendre.

* * *

Dehors, Yuzuki bondit sur un muret. Sa jupe violette virevolta au rythme de ses mouvements, et elle espéra que personne ne pourrait profiter de la vue. Elle ignorait combien de temps son combat avait duré, mais elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Yuzuki bondit par-dessus un banc, à la surprise de ses occupants. Finalement, elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous hors d'haleine. Elle s'adossa près de la porte, inspirant et expirant bruyamment. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en retard, sinon elle perdrait tout crédit auprès du chef de famille. Or pour assurer sa survie elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Dès qu'elle le put, elle grimpa sur le toit. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, elle vit arriver sa cible. Parfait. Elle redescendit.

« Bien le bonjour.» lança-t-elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ?» lui répondit-on.

« Personne en particulier monsieur Hiiragi. J'ai juste besoin d'une petite fourniture.» répondit Yuzuki.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.»

« Ah non ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Vous êtes impliqué dans le trafic de drogue. Je dirais même que vous en êtes à la tête.» lâcha-t-elle.

L'homme lui darda un regard noir.

« Vous faites erreur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce trafic.» reprit le Hiiragi en secouant la tête.

« Alors pourquoi dites-vous oui avec la tête ? Ça montre que vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que vous dites. Et lorsque j'ai parlé de votre implication, vous avez serré les mâchoires. Un geste de colère. Sans parler de votre regard. Vous êtes furieux que le p'tit vous aie balancé.» rétorqua la brune.

« Pas du tout. Vous risquez gros en venant m'accuser.»

« Je sais quand porter mes attaques. Je l'ai douloureusement appris. Je ne suis pas la seule à vous soupçonner vous savez. Une autre personne tout aussi haut placée s'intéresse à votre cas. Ce sera certainement votre parole contre la sienne. Reste à savoir laquelle aura le plus de poids.»

Il afficha un geste de mépris.

« Et une moue de dédain, une. Vous n'y croyez pas. Soit. Mais vous êtes prêt à risquer combien au juste ?» continua la brune.

« Vous croyez réellement pouvoir m'intimider ? Vous savez qui je suis ?» riposta l'officier.

« Il élude la question, et il tente de m'impressionner. Ce qui signifie que vous reconnaissez une menace, autrement vous n'y penseriez même pas. Donc, je résume : il y a d'autres personnes qui savent, et honnêtement vu les temps qui courent et l'importance de cette drogue, votre délit frise la trahison. En tant que militaire vous savez ce que ça implique n'est-ce pas ? Ce genre d'acte s'il vient à être connu peut coûter cher, très cher. Sale guêpier dans lequel vous êtes. Vous allez connaître une de ces dégringolades … de quoi décrocher une médaille d'or olympique. Ça vaudra le détour.» continua-t-elle.

« Non. Il ne se passera rien. Ma parole a plus de poids que celle de ces gosses et que la vôtre réunies. Je suis un Hiiragi, c'est nous qui dirigeons ici. Il ne m'arrivera rien ne serait-ce que pour éviter un scandale. Et de toute manière, vous ne pourrez rien prouver du tout.» répondit le militaire avec suffisance.

« Le fait est, cher neveu, qu'elle vient juste de le faire.» fit une voix grave.

L'officier se retourna pour découvrir le patriarche derrière lui.

« On … oncle Tenri ? Mais … »

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, Daisuke. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ?» reprit l'homme, la voix lourde de menaces.

« Mais c'est Hanawa qui … »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Cette jeune femme a raison : ton acte frise la trahison. Arrêtez-le.» ordonna Tenri.

Des soldats vinrent passer les menottes à Daisuke et l'emmenèrent.

« Bien. Vous m'avez convaincu. Je ferais appel à vos services périodiquement. Par contre, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes présentée pieds nus ?» reprit Tenri.

« Ça, il faudra le demander à votre fils aîné. Parait-il qu'il s'ennuie.» répondit Yuzuki en haussant les épaules et les mains.

« ? »

« Une dernière chose : je requiert l'anonymat total. Nous conviendrons ensemble d'un moyen de communication.»

Le patriarche hocha la tête puis s'en retourna, tandis qu'elle partait dans la direction opposée. Alors qu'elle approchait de l'entrée menant aux quartiers civils, elle sentit quelque chose être posé sur elle.

« Te voilà. Je te cherche depuis un moment. Il commence à pleuvoir, or je te rappelle que tu sors juste d'un rhume.» fit Guren.

Le brun venait de lui mettre un manteau à capuche militaire.

« Merci Guren. Il est vrai que sans Kureto, j'aurais pu prendre un parapluie.» répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« J'ai aussi tes chaussures, avec leurs lacets.»

« Chouette !»

Elle s'empressa de les enfiler. Les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber un peu plus fort. Yuzuki leva la tête, fermant les yeux avec un sourire sous l'eau cascadant sur son visage. Elle se mit ensuite à tournoyer. La jeune femme se mit à fredonner une vieille comptine tout en valsant sous la pluie. Guren la regarda d'abord étonné, déplia son parapluie puis la suivit en souriant. Il la suivit jusque chez elle.

« Tiens ton manteau. Et … merci pour être intervenu tout à l'heure.» dit-elle une fois devant sa porte.

« Mais de rien.» répondit Guren, d'une voix plus douce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?» proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir.»

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Guren appris par le biais de Shinya que Daisuke Hiiragi venait d'être arrêté. Le lieutenant-colonel en recracha son café dans sa tasse.

« Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?»

« Eh bien c'était lui le responsable du trafic figures-toi. C'est Tenri-sama en personne qui a procédé à son arrestation.» continua le Major Général.

Guren arrondit les yeux. En voilà une nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser le patriarche à prendre les choses en mains ? Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, perplexe. Dehors, il reconnut la silhouette de Yuzuki accompagnée des enfants, tous cachés sous une capuche. Ils jouaient sous la pluie, visiblement enchantés de ce temps que la plupart des gens fuyaient. Shinya se rapprocha de Guren et se pencha pour voir son visage, avant de chercher à voir ce qu'il contemplait.

« Eh bien ! Voilà au moins quatre ans voire plus que je ne t'ai pas vu avec un tel sourire.» dit-il.

« Hein ?»

« Je disais : ton visage s'est éclairé tout à coup.»

« Ah bon.» fit Guren.

Dehors, Yuzuki lui fit un grand geste de la main, auquel l'officier répondit.

« C'est donc ça.» reprit Shinya.

« De quoi tu parles à la fin ?» demanda Guren en se tournant vers lui.

« De toi, baka. Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais que tu avais meilleure mine depuis quelque temps. Et là ce sourire attendri.»

« Où … veux-tu en venir ?»

« Et il comprends rien en plus. Ah là là.»

Shinya quitta la pièce en laissant un Guren complètement perdu. Celui-ci finit par hausser les épaules, mettant son attitude sur le fait qu'il était toujours comme ça. Il resta à regarder la petite famille jouer dehors, avant de retourner à son travail.

Le jour suivant, Yuzuki apprit que Hanawa avait convoqué par le patriarche en personne. Atsutane lui en parla, blanc comme un linge lui rappelant qu'elle avait promis de l'aider. La brune rappela qu'elle n'avait rien promis du tout, mais qu'en effet elle allait agir. Aussi se mit-elle en route pour le bureau de Tenri, mais en passant par son propre réseau. L'homme sursauta lorsqu'il la vit débarquer par la grille d'aération.

« C'est donc ainsi que vous avez pénétré dans mon bureau la première fois. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait s'y faufiler.» dit-il.

« Et c'est ainsi que j'entends tout, même ce qu'on ne veut pas. Pardonnez donc cette entrée peu cavalière, mais je devais vous voir d'urgence. C'est au sujet d'Hanawa et de ses camarades. Pourriez-vous je vous prie, me faire part de la sentence que vous comptez leur dispenser ?» répondit Yuzuki.

Le patriarche remarqua que sa façon de s'adresser à lui avait changé : là elle faisait réellement montre de respect.

« J'avais songé à les exécuter. Ils ont failli causer nombre de morts, de plus venir s'approvisionner chez nous démontre un véritable mépris ainsi qu'une insolence intolérables.»

« Épargnez-les.»

« Pour quelle raison ?»

« D'un point de vue politique, cela sera bon pour votre image. J'en ai entendu beaucoup sur l'opinion publique à votre égard, croyez-moi cela fera son petit effet. De plus, si Hanawa a du talent il deviendra alors un soldat éperdu de reconnaissance et donc loyal. D'un point de vue plus simple, il m'a avoué qu'il ignorait totalement les effets mortels de cette drogue. Votre neveu lui a simplement dit jamais plus de deux pilules, car c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait fournir sans être repéré. Il était sincère. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était quelque chose pour le rendre plus performant, un petit coup de fouet en somme. Toutefois, je suis fort consciente que vous ne pouvez passer l'éponge. Aussi je vous suggère ceci : contentez-vous de lui faire peur, et donnez-lui des travaux d'intérêt général. Vous rebâtissez Shinjuku je crois. Voilà trois paires de bras supplémentaires.» exposa Yuzuki.

« Fort bien, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition.» répondit Tenri.

« Je vous remercie.»

Yuzuki comprit qu'elle ne pourrait faire plus. Le sort de ces camarades était entre les mains du général en chef. Maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle souhaitait, mieux valait éviter de mécontenter le vieil homme. Toujours est-il qu'elle sortit du bureau. Une fois dehors, elle croisa Yuuichiro.

« Hey Yuu ! Ça faisait un bail, comment vas-tu ?» lança-t-elle.

« Bien et toi ?» répondit le jeune avec un sourire.

« Ouiii. Mais tu es sûr que tu ça va Yuu ?» insista la brune.

« Eh ?»

« Allez viens, je t'offre un verre chez moi.»

Un peu plus tard, Yuu avait fini par se confier lorsque la brune lui fit remarquer qu'elle savait le déchiffrer. Il lui parla alors de ce qui s'était passé à Shinjuku : sa réunion avec Mika et le fait qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, sans savoir ce que cela impliquait.

« Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas rien ce qui t'arrives. Concernant Mika, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit en vie. Pour le reste ... méfies-toi.» fit Yuzuki, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

« Je suis content moi aussi. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par me méfier ?» fit Yuu.

« Tout comme moi tu possèdes une arme en toi. Et en temps de guerre cela engendre des convoitises, au mépris de ta personne. Donc n'accorde pas ta confiance à n'importe qui.»

Yuu baissa les yeux vers sa boisson. Le récit qu'en avaient fait ses compagnons lui donnait la chair de poule. Savoir qu'il aurait pu tuer Shinoa … il reprit de son breuvage. Quelques coups frappés à la porte interrompirent cette conversation. Yuzuki alla voir et ouvrir. Tomoyo sortit de sa chambre où elle jouait tranquillement.

« Ah ! Tonton Guren !» clama-t-elle en accourant.

L'officier lui caressa la tête un instant.

« Tiens, bonjour Yuu.»

« Yo.» répondit simplement ce dernier.

« Navré du dérangement. Puis-je te parler en privé Yuzuki ?» demanda Guren.

« Hm oui bien sûr.»

« Tu viens jouer avec moi Yuu ?» proposa fort à propos Tomoyo.

Elle entraîna aussitôt l'adolescent dans sa chambre, malgré quelques protestations. Yuzuki fit signe à Guren pour qu'il prenne place sur le divan, et lui proposa un thé.

« Non merci. Venons-en au fait : j'ai appris l'arrestation de Daisuke Hiiragi. Par nul autre que le chef de famille. Or tu étais la seule à savoir. Aurais-tu donc quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?» demanda-t-il.

« En effet. Je suis allée m'adresser directement au sommet.»

« Mais tu es folle ?!» s'exclama Guren.

Dans la chambre de Tomoyo, Yuu tourna sa tête vers la porte. Mais l'enfant le rappela au jeu.

« Non. Il le fallait. Je voulais m'assurer de lui servir autrement que pour mon sang.» révéla-t-elle.

Guren fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais … je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.» dit-il.

Yuzuki parut surprise. La déception était perceptible dans sa voix, mais aussi dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre là.» dit-elle incertaine.

« Ce n'est pas grave.» dit-il en se levant.

Devinant un malentendu, Yuzuki se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Une minute Guren. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de confiance là ?» demanda-t-elle.

Guren la regarda un moment sans répondre. Yuzuki insista.

« Je pensais … je pensais que tu me faisais confiance pour … pour t'éviter des ennuis.» avoua-t-il enfin.

Yuzuki relâcha son poignet. Guren lui tourna le dos, s'avançant vers la porte.

« Mais je te fais confiance.» dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta.

« Seulement je suis aussi réaliste. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois, ni tout le temps.» continua-t-elle.

Guren reconnut la valeur de cet argument. S'il repartait en mission, qui se chargerait de veiller à ce que Kureto ne l'enferme pas dans un laboratoire ? L'autre option était qu'elle s'engage dans la Compagnie des Démons Lunaires, ainsi il pourrait l'avoir avec lui. Mais … en y réfléchissant il ne voulait pas qu'elle participe aux combats. La pensée qu'elle se blesse lui donna des frissons. Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Alors … il fallait bien qu'elle se protège. Et si elle avait l'oreille du patriarche de la famille, elle serait à l'abri. Lui seul aurait assez de poids face à son héritier. Yuzuki le contourna et se mit face à lui.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé. Mais j'espère aussi que cela pourrait t'être utile. Je vais savoir rapidement si Tenri-sama décide de m'écouter ou non.» dit-elle.

« Comment ça ?» questionna Guren, cette fois intrigué.

« Je lui ai demandé d'épargner les étudiants responsables du trafic, et lui ai suggéré autre chose. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une fille du peuple pour lui. Mais c'est peut-être un atout : je peux tout voir et entendre sans qu'on me soupçonne. Il a vu mes capacités et a paru convaincu. Mais Guren … pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'enquêter ? Pour casser les pieds aux Hiiragi ? Pour voir ce dont j'étais capable et t'en servir pour toi ?»

La surprise passa rapidement dans les prunelles violettes.

« Il est vrai … que je pensais utiliser ton don de détection à mon avantage. Mais tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied.» dit-il.

« Tu as une curieuse conception de la confiance. Cela te blesse que j'assure mes arrières, mais ça ne te viendrais pas à l'idée que je puisse m'offusquer de tes méthodes ?» reprit Yuzuki.

Guren déglutit, gêné.

« Désolé.»

« Je te pardonne, attendu que j'avais aussi l'intention de me servir de mon possible statut, en cas tout cas mes méthodes, pour toi.»

« Merci.» dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Yuzuki hocha la tête puis lui laissa le passage s'il voulait toujours partir. Du reste, Yuu sortit de la chambre de Tomoyo, et annonça son départ. Guren préféra faire de même.


	7. Noël et jour de l'an

**Premier échec, mortifiant pour la jeune femme. Avoir l'oreille du seigneur ne permet pas tout hélas.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Guren informa Shinya ce que Yuzuki avait permis. Le Major Général s'avoua tout aussi surpris que lui l'avait été, mais ajouta que la jeune femme avait raison : mieux valait qu'elle ait une bonne protection en cas de besoin.

« J'avais pensé que tu pourrais t'en charger, en fait.» informa Guren avec un soupir.

« C'est toujours possible tu sais. Il n'empêche qu'elle a eu raison.»

« Hmph.»

Shinya releva son air ennuyé. Visiblement, cela ne lui plaisait guère cette affaire d'espionnage. Pour Guren, cela lui rappelait surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas autant de pouvoir qu'il le désirait. Et cela le ramenait à son passé. Quand il n'avait pas pu protéger Mahiru.

« En tout cas, tu m'as l'air de t'être attaché à tout ce petit monde. Peut-être plus particulièrement à l'aînée de la famille.» insinua-t-il.

« Te revoilà parti avec tes énigmes. Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as en tête ?» fit Guren.

« Auriez-vous zingué par hasard ?»

« On a quoi ?»

Shinya roula des yeux avec un sourire. Dehors, la fratrie avait décidé de rentrer. Guren retourna à son bureau et ses dossiers. Le temps avait vite passé mine de rien. Bientôt Noël ainsi qu'une nouvelle année. Une année qui pourrait bien être décisive, pour peu que leur labo parvienne à synthétiser le virus mutant contenu dans le sang de Yuzuki. Tiens parlant de ça, on lui avait réclamé un nouvel échantillon. Il irait en parler à la jeune femme durant leur pause déjeuner commune. Ses cours avaient dû reprendre après une semaine de congés. Avait-elle réussi ses examens au fait ?

À l'heure du déjeuner, il retrouva la famille Miharo ainsi que l'escouade de Shinoa sur le toit. Il déposa son plat sur la nappe : du riz avec des crevettes. Tout le monde le fixa en silence.

« Un problème ? » questionna Guren.

« T'as fait autre chose que des pâtes ?» fit Ikki en montrant le plat.

« À vous voir on dirait qu'il ne fallait pas.»

« Oh si au contraire, ça démontre que tu as progressé en cuisine.» ajouta Mayumi.

« Oui, je commençais à désespérer personnellement.» enchaîna Makoto.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous me prenez pour un nul ?» s'enquit Guren.

Les jeunes piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette. Guren prit une inspiration.

« T'en fais pas tonton, on t'aime même si t'es nul.» lança Tomoyo.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire. Guren rougit. Chacun piocha ensuite dans son plat, et lui adressa un encouragement. Il soupira à nouveau avant de se servir. Guren glissa un mot sur ce que le labo avait réclamé à Yuzuki, qui acquiesça.

Plus tard dans la journée, la brune apprit que ses trois camarades allaient passer en jugement. Elle les vit traverser un hall les menottes aux poignets, pâles comme la mort, les yeux rouges. Yuzuki ressentit leur angoisse. Tenri Hiiragi allait-il l'écouter ou bien briserait il ces trois vies ? Guren s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui retourna un regard empreint d'angoisse. L'homme soupira doucement. La salle d'audience referma sa porte à doubles battants. Une heure s'écoula. Yuzuki n'avait pas bougé, et le lieutenant-colonel non plus. Tous deux attendaient, appuyés contre un pilier. L'équipe de Guren observait d'un peu plus loin.

« M'étonnerais que le vieux Hiiragi leur pardonne.» lança Goshi.

« Oui. Quelle idée aussi, de voler l'armée.» ajouta Mito.

« Mais ils sont jeunes ! Étant donné qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort, peut-être seront-ils indulgents.» hasarda Sayuri.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?» fit Shigure.

La sous-lieutenante baissa la tête. Tous ici connaissaient la famille Hiragi et son orgueil. Sayuri risqua un regard ver son supérieur.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.» fit Yuzuki en croisant les bras autour d'elle.

« Tu auras fait tout ce que tu as pu, tu sais.» dit doucement Guren.

Elle soupira. Une part d'elle-même se doutait que cela se finirait mal, l'autre voulait espérer. Finalement, au bout de deux heures trente, les portes de la salle se rouvrirent. Les deux camarades d'Hanawa furent emmenés, traînés serait le mot juste, hors de la salle. Ils imploraient leurs juges de les épargner, en larmes. Yuzuki mit une main sur la bouche. Non … il n'avait quand même pas osé … elle voulut s'élancer, quand un bras la retint par la taille et la tira en arrière.

« Guren lâche-moi !»

« Et tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Tu crois être qui pour avoir une quelconque influence ?» dit-il.

Yuzuki se figea.

« Mais …»

« Je sais. Mais c'est là le vrai visage des Hiiragi. Quand on n'est pas de leur monde on ne vaut rien. Hanawa a dû être épargné grâce à cela : son père était un loyal serviteur qui a su contenter ses maîtres. Quant à Daisuke, il y a fort à parier qu'il sera bientôt dehors.» expliqua Guren.

Les larmes affluèrent aux yeux de la brune. Quelle injustice. Pauvres gosses. Au final ils n'avaient rien tiré de cette expérience : le neveu Hiragi devait garder tout l'argent pour lui, ou leur en donner si peu. Et à présent, ils allaient le payer de leur vie. Hanawa sortit à son tour, très pâle, les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'était plus menotté, juste encadré par deux soldats. On le reconduisit à l'autre bout du couloir. Les portes se refermèrent dans un silence sinistre. Yuzuki ne put contenir ses pleurs plus longtemps. Guren posa sa main sur sa tête tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son épaule.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.» gémit-elle.

« Cela n'aurait rien changé. Ils auraient fini par savoir, tu peux me croire. Daisuke les aurait dénoncés. Leur destin était scellé du moment où ils ont accepté de tremper dans ce trafic.» objecta doucement Guren.

Il la laissa s'épancher autant que nécessaire.

* * *

Durant une semaine, Yuzuki parut retourner à l'état qu'elle avait en arrivant : renfermée et parlant peu. Elle préféra même restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre plutôt que de rendre à l'atelier couture qu'elle affectionnait pourtant. Du reste, il s'avéra que Daisuke Hiiragi ne resta pas en prison : il fut envoyé sur le chantier de reconstruction de Shinjuku en compagnie d'Hanawa. Cela arrangea la jeune femme : croiser son regard aurait été insupportable. Elle avait pensé qu'en raison de leur jeune âge les étudiants échapperaient à la peine capitale. La nouvelle se répandit parmi les élèves. Certains ne furent pas surpris, connaissant les manies de la famille Hiiragi, d'autres furent scandalisés.

Les camarades de classe des trois étudiants se réunirent une nuit pour récupérer les corps jetés dans un charnier afin de leur offrir une sépulture convenable. Yuzuki songea que c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour eux et demanda à en être. Ignorant sa part de responsabilité, cela lui fut accordé aisément. L'endroit n'étant pas gardé, les jeunes élèves parvinrent à leurs fins et enterrèrent leurs infortunés camarades. Yuzuki alluma des bougies qu'elle plaça sur chaque tombe, puis comme les autres leur adressa une prière assortie d'une demande de pardon. Leur cérémonial accompli, les jeunes se dispersèrent.

« Yuzuki.» fit Guren un soir.

Elle était venue récupérer sa petite sœur qui continuait de rendre fréquemment visite à son tonton préféré, qui faisait office de garderie après les cours. Patientant jusqu'à ce que l'enfant termine un devoir, la jeune femme s'était recroquevillée sur un canapé.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu t'en veuilles, seulement cela ne les fera pas revenir. Tu ne pouvais vraiment rien contre leur sentence.» dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

La brune évita son regard. Guren posa sa main sur la sienne. Yuzuki entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Allez, souris. Dans un mois c'est noël.» reprit le brun.

« Tu viendras chez nous tonton ?» demanda aussitôt Tomoyo.

« Tiens oui, ce serait une bonne idée.» dit enfin Yuzuki.

D'ordinaire, Guren restait seul, exception faite du nouvel an où un bal obligatoire était organisé. Mais cette année, ce pouvait être différent. Un foyer chaleureux et aimant était prêt à l'accueillir. Comment ne pas être tenté ?

« J'aurais sans doute beaucoup de travail ce jour-là.» avertit-il.

« Steuplait.» supplia Tomoyo.

« On verra, Tomoyo. On verra. En attendant, sois gentille de raccompagner ta sœur, et de lui remonter le moral, d'accord ?» reprit Guren en ôtant sa main de celle de Yuzuki.

« Ben je sais merci, je t'ai pas attendu tu sais.» répliqua la fillette presque vexée.

La brunette prit la main de son aînée. Ensemble, elles prirent le chemin de leur appartement. Là, Tomoyo proposa de commencer la confection des cadeaux de noël. L'idée parut améliorer l'humeur de sa grande sœur. L'enfant appela alors le reste de la famille pour une petite réunion. Chacun des enfants enlaça Yuzuki avant de prendre place. Puis ils commencèrent à émettre des idées de cadeaux et à se répartir les tâches. Une fois tout le monde d'accord, ils résolurent de commencer dès maintenant, et à s'approvisionner.

Les jours défilèrent, un autre mois passa. La confection des cadeaux de noël permit à Yuzuki de s'occuper l'esprit et d'oublier un peu cette malheureuse histoire. L'hiver s'installa, et la neige commença même à tomber.

« Alors, vous avez réfléchi à notre invitation ?» s'enquit Yuzuki auprès de ses amis.

« Moi je suis d'accord ! Passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble devrait être génial.» répondit Shinoa en levant la main.

« Moi aussi. Je n'ai plus fêté Noël depuis un bail.» avoua Yoichi.

« Comme beaucoup je suppose.» répondit Kimizuki.

« Et toi alors tu viendras ?» questionna Shinoa.

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas.»

« Yuu ? Mitsuba ?» questionna Yuzuki.

« Ouais. Si c'est aussi sympa que nos déjeuners je veux bien.» répondit le brun.

« Quant à moi eh bien … d'habitude j'essaie d'être avec ma sœur, mais elle n'est jamais libre ce qui fait que je me retrouve toute seule. Alors je suis partante.» ajouta Mitsuba.

Yuzuki sourit. Avisant soudain une silhouette familière, elle attrapa de la neige qu'elle roula en boule avant de la lancer. Lorsque la victime se retourna pour connaître son assaillant, Yuzuki désigna Yuuichiro de l'index.

« Dis donc Yuu ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas attaquer ton supérieur !» lança Guren.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !» s'exclama Yuu.

« Attends un peu gamin.»

L'homme se confectionna une boule de neige qu'il lança sur l'adolescent qui se baissa.

« Raté ! Gnagn…»

 _Splaf !_ Guren avait en réalité scindé sa boule en deux. La seconde venait d'atteindre Yuu en plein visage.

« Ah c'est comme ça !»

Yuu passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Yuzuki invita les autres à se joindre à la bataille et à former deux camps. Elle et Kimizuki rejoignirent celui de Guren pendant que les filles et Yoichi joignirent leurs efforts à ceux de Yuu. La bataille dura un moment, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois fatigués et un peu trempés. Mais ils étaient heureux ainsi que le témoignaient leurs yeux pétillants. Le jour J arriva enfin. Dans la salle de classe, Yuzuki, Mayumi et Ikki reconvertirent les pupitres en grande table en les alignant. Makoto et Tomoyo se chargèrent de la décoration, Riku disposa le couvert aidé par son aînée quand celle-ci eut terminé.

Peu après, les invités arrivèrent : l'escouade de Shinoa.

« Oh comme c'est joli ! » s'extasia Mitsuba.

« Ce sont de vrais biscuits ? » demanda Shinoa devant une guirlande.

« Oui oui, tu pourras en manger si tu veux. » répondit Mayumi.

« Et y'a même un sapin c'est génial ! » ajouta Yoichi.

« Vous avez fait un super travail d'artiste. » convint Yuiichiro.

Le sapin en question était composé pour son pied d'un rouleau en carton sur lesquelles avaient été plantées de vraies branchettes feuillues. Les boules qui le décoraient avaient été faites en pâte à sel et peintes à la main. Les guirlandes étaient en papier coloré ou en biscuits.

« Mais ça a dû vous demander un travail monstre tout ça. » reprit Mitsuba.

« Eh bien comme nous sommes plusieurs avec chacun un four, ça allait. Les uns fabriquaient les biscuits pour le décor, les autres ceux à manger et pareil pour le reste. » expliqua Riku.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un seul invité. Tomoyo fit passer un plateau de verres et biscuits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Guren ? On l'attends ou bien on le kidnappe ? » s'enquit Yuzuki.

« Il est déjà vingt heures, je penche pour le kidnapping ! » lança Shinoa en levant la main.

« Mais il a peut-être simplement du retard. » hasarda Kimizuki.

« Eh bien allons voir. Je vote aussi pour l'enlèvement. » lança Yuu.

Riku et Ikki se portèrent aussi volontaires. Ainsi, Yuu quitta la salle accompagné de Shinoa et des deux garçons.

* * *

Peu après, plusieurs coups simultanés furent frappés à la porte du soldat, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller.

« Oui ? » fit-il curieux.

Il tournait le dos à la porte. Lorsqu'il fit face à son bureau, Guren découvrit quatre visages mécontents.

« Lieutenant-colonel, je vous rappelle que vous êtes attendu pour le réveillon. » informa Shinoa d'un ton formel.

« Je sais, mais j'ai pas mal de travail. Donc je ne sais pas si je viendrais. » répondit Guren.

Les jeunes s'entreregardèrent.

« Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi ça m'arrange comme réponse. » lança Yuu avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Moi aussi. » convint Ikki.

« Chopons-le ! » s'exclama Riku.

« Me quoi ?! » s'étonna Guren.

Les deux Miharo s'élancèrent d'un côté de la chaise et tirèrent chacun l'homme par le poignet. Yuu le poussa au dos pour le forcer à se lever. Shinoa pour sa part, alla vérifier dehors que la voie était libre.

« Mais voulez-vous bien me lâcher ! » protesta Guren.

« Nan ! Et j'espère que t'as prévu des cadeaux sinon on t'enterre tout nu dans la neige. » avertit Riku.

Guren soupira. Les garçons le maintenaient bien, Yuu marchait derrière et Shinoa devant. Pas d'échappatoire. Il finit par répondre qu'il avait des bricoles chez lui. Son escorte l'y amena donc. Shinya qui venait voir son ami afin de lui tenir compagnie, le vit ainsi passer ou plutôt traîner par les jeunes.

« _Tiens ? Guren se fait enlever. On dirait que pour une fois il ne sera pas tout seul pour Noël._ » songea-t-il.

Le major sourit puis rebroussa chemin. Guren fut amené chez lui. Shinoa fouilla ses poches, ignorant parfaitement les objections de l'officier. Il fut ensuite poussé dans son logement. Mais ses kidnappeurs suivirent et le fixèrent bras croisés, afin d'être sûrs qu'il n'allait pas les planter là. Guren grogna plus pour la forme puis alla se changer. Il revint avec un grand sac en kraft. Il reçut l'approbation de ses geôliers, qui l'accompagnèrent mais sans le tenir cette fois. L'équipe revint victorieuse. Guren fut accueilli avec joie par les autres. Il eut un sourire malgré lui, et déposa son sac à côté des cadeaux sous le sapin. Yuzuki proposa de passer à table.

Au menu : une salade composée en entrée, suivie d'une viande aux légumes et en dessert un gâteau brioché. Après le repas vint l'heure des cadeaux. Chacun eut droits à son paquet.

« Oooh la belle écharpe ! Avec mon arme brodée dessus en plus ! » fit Shinoa en sortant une écharpe vert pâle.

Chacun avait la sienne personnalisée, ainsi qu'un bracelet et un sachet de bonbons. Guren avait lui aussi apporté des friandises. Ceci fait, l'heure était à la danse. Riku et Makoto mirent en route le poste, tandis que les autres aménageaient

« Mais où avez-vous trouvé ça ? » s'étonna Guren.

« On te le dira si tu es sage, tonton. » répondit Tomoyo.

En voyant les adolescents remuer, l'officier comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois. Il eut un léger soupir. Après la danse eurent lieux des jeux, les mêmes que ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude et quelques-uns de société ramenés aussi par les garçons. La bande passa ainsi un agréable moment, plein de chaleur et de joie. Même Guren en fut satisfait.

Le jour suivant, l'officier reçut la visite de ses aides.

« Guren-sama ! Où étiez-vous hier soir nous vous avons cherché ! » fit Sayuri inquiète.

« Hmm ? Oh j'étais chez les jeunes. » répondit le brun.

« Les jeunes, les Miharo ou l'escouade Shinoa ? » fit Shigure.

« Les deux. Nous avons réveillonné tous ensemble. Et vous ? »

« Avec le reste de l'équipe et le major Shinya. » répondit Shigure.

« Vous vous êtes amusé ? » questionna sa camarade.

« Oui c'était très bien. »

Elles haussèrent les sourcils en remarquant l'expression chaleureuse sur son visage. Voilà bien la première fois qu'elles le voyait ainsi. Puis Sayuri rappela non sans rosir qu'il devait se choisir une cavalière pour le bal du nouvel an.

« Arf j'avais complètement oublié. Bon, Shigure tu demanderas à Yuzuki. » trancha Guren.

« Oui. »

Sayuri baissa la tête : elle avait espéré y aller avec lui cette année. L'an passé il avait choisi Shigure, et l'année d'avant Mito.

* * *

Le peu de jours qui séparait Noël du nouvel an s'écoulèrent vite. Le jour du bal, Shigure vint informer son supérieur que Yuzuki était déjà prise.

« Hé ? Et avec qui ira-t-elle dans ce cas ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé. »

Guren fronça les sourcils. Le bal était pour ce soir … en attendant retour au travail. N'empêche, qui avait bien pu le devancer ? La question tourna en boucle dans sa tête. Le soir venu, il fit route vers la grande salle en compagnie de Sayuri qui rayonnait. Guren aperçut bien vite Shinoa en compagnie de Yoichi, Mitsuba et Kimizuki. Il se dirigea naturellement vers eux puis les salua.

« Yuu n'est pas avec vous ? » nota-t-il.

« Il n'est pas encore arrivé. » informa Yoichi.

« D'ailleurs il ne nous a même pas dit avec qui il venait. Il ose avoir des secrets. » fit Shinoa, l'air pas très contente.

« Nous ne lui avons rien non plus, tu remarqueras. » intervint Kimizuki.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » interpella Shinya.

Il était accompagné de Mito. Les autres lui rendirent son salut, puis continuèrent à bavarder, piochant un verre ou un canapé quand un serveur leur amena un plateau. Quelques instants après Mitsuba remarqua que Yoichi regardait droit devant lui la bouche ouverte.

« Ça ne va pas Yoichi ? » demanda-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres.

Pour toute réponse, Yoichi pointa son index. Yuuichiro venait enfin d'arriver. Comme tous les hommes, il portait un smoking alloué par l'armée. Le costume lui conférait une élégance et une nonchalance ajoutant un charme certain à sa personne. En outre, le noir faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Et à son bras se trouvait Yuzuki. Vêtue d'une robe rouge prêtée par l'armée pour les cavalières, sa tenue rehaussait son teint et sa grâce. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir et sa bouche rouge. Les cheveux légèrement bouclés étaient décorés de perles.

« Le p'tit enfoiré. » commenta Kimizuki avec un sourire.

« Eh bien elle est superbe. » fit Mito.

Shinya risqua un œil vers Guren, et faillit pouffer de rire en le voyant serrer son verre comme s'il allait le broyer.

« Quel est l'idiot qui a rendu ça obligatoire ? J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin, me sens mal à l'aise. » fit Yuu en parcourant la salle des yeux.

« Moi aussi. Mais rassures-toi, on fait comme on a dit : trois tours de piste et on s'en va. » répondit Yuzuki.

Les regards qui se portaient sur eux la gênait. Yuu annonça qu'il avait trouvé les autres. Ils les rejoignirent.

« Dis donc cachottier, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit avec qui tu venais ? » glissa Shinoa malicieuse.

« Ben quoi ? » s'étonna Yuu.

« C'est vrai ça, qui aurait cru que tu te dégoterais une très belle cavalière ? » glissa Kimizuki.

Yuu cligna des yeux sans saisir. La musique résonna enfin, invitant les couples à la danse. Les jeunes se dirigèrent donc vers les autres déjà sur la piste.

« Oh doucement sur l'alcool Guren. » lança Shinya amusé.

L'officier entamait en effet son troisième verre, les yeux sur les danseurs. Sayuri pour sa part, triturait sa robe, espérant que Guren l'inviterait bientôt à danser. Yuzuki dansa trois fois avec Yuu, puis Shinoa proposa d'échanger leurs cavaliers. Ainsi, tout le monde dansa avec tout le monde.

« Allez, invite-la ! » lança Shinya en poussant Guren.

« Hein quoi ? » émergea ce dernier.

Il se retrouva devant Yuzuki, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Guren déglutit.

« Oui ? »

« Viens. » dit-il en lui prenant le poignet.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste et se positionna.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais avec Yuuichiro. » commença Guren en tournant.

« Oh tu sais, on en a parlé comme ça. Je n'imaginais pas venir, et lui ne savait pas qui inviter. Il me l'a alors proposé et j'ai répondu pourquoi pas. » raconta Yuzuki.

Guren se détendit un peu en comprenant que cela s'était fait par hasard.

« Eh bien tu danses bien dis donc ! » sourit la brune.

« Dois-je comprendre que Yuu t'as marché sur les pieds ? M'étonne pas de ce mioche. » lança Guren.

Yuzuki plissa les yeux. Le ton sur le mot mioche était agressif.

« Y'a un problème avec Yuu ? »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Réponse trop naturelle pour être rapide. » souligna Yuzuki.

« Oh toi et ton maudit don. » soupira Guren.

Il la fit tourner. Pourtant … il est vrai qu'il avait été contrarié de les voir arriver ensemble. Pourquoi en revanche, il n'y répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison, voilà tout.

« Par contre, je préfère quand tes cheveux retombent devant tes yeux. Je te trouve plus … enfin c'est mieux quoi. » mentionna Yuzuki le rose aux joues.

Guren la dévisagea un instant. Puis presque malgré lui, il passa la main dans sa crinière. Yuzuki lui sourit, et lui aussi. À la fin de la danse toutefois, la jeune femme déclara être assoiffée. Son cavalier l'accompagna à un buffet. Yuzuki y dénicha une boisson sucrée qu'elle trouva délicieuse. Aussi s'en servit-elle plusieurs verres.

« Tu veux retourner danser ? » proposa Guren.

« Yaaaaaay ! » répondit Yuzuki en levant le bras.

Guren haussa un sourcil devant son air idiot. Puis il se versa de la boisson qu'elle avait choisi et goûta.

« Bon sang Yuzuki, il y a de l'alcool là-dedans. Combien tu as bu de verres ? » réalisa Guren.

Visiblement, suffisamment pour être saoule. Guren ferma les yeux. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Yuzuki avait du mal à se tenir droite. Préférant donc éviter de se faire remarquer suite à maladresse, l'officier résolut de raccompagner la demoiselle chez elle. Il fut contraint de la tenir fermement par la taille en la voyant partir à dame. Tout le monde étant occupé à virevolter, personne ne leur prêta attention. L'air frais ne parut pas réveiller Yuzuki. Quelle soirée Jean-Pierre.


	8. La chose

**Les bêtises ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Et pour les assumer bonjour.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Yuzuki ouvrit les yeux, un mal de crâne lui vrilla les tempes. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Mince, était-elle malade ? Pourtant elle avait fait en sorte de ne plus prendre froid ces derniers jours. Son nez n'était pas pris, hormis ce mal de carlingue elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Ce ne devait donc pas être un rhume. Tandis que la brune cherchait les causes de son mal-être, elle entendit bouger à côté d'elle, et sentit un bras se poser autour de sa taille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand comme des fenêtres en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Surtout, ce qu'elle sentait était de la peau. Pas de tissu.

« _Iiiiiik ! Y'a un homme nu dans mon liiiit ! Mais c'est qui ?_ » pensa Yuzuki, sentant la panique croître.

D'ailleurs, elle-même était nue. La jeune femme n'osa plus bouger, cherchant vainement à se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait bien pu trafiquer la veille au soir. Il y avait comme un trou noir dans sa mémoire.

« _Alors euuuh … hier soir je suis allée … ah oui à un bal de l'armée. Avec qui déjà ? Avec … avec …_ »

Si seulement elle n'avait pas autant mal à la tête ! L'angoisse de ce qu'elle avait fait l'empêchait aussi de réfléchir normalement. Le bruissement de tissu juste à côté la pétrifia davantage. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de trou de souris quand on en avait besoin ? La lumière jaillissant dans la pièce l'aveugla un instant.

« _Ah … l'instant de vérité je suppose._ » se dit-elle.

Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête pour autant.

« Yuzuki. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?» fit une voix chaude et familière.

La brunette tourna à peine la tête, juste de quoi voir.

« _Meeeerde_! Je médite sur les questions existentielles de la vie, et ton pieu m'a paru fort confortable. À ton avis Guren, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien foutre toi et moi à poil dans un lit ?!» rétorqua la brune.

« À poil ?!»

Guren se regarda sous la couverture. Oh &$£§# !

« Oh noooon ! Ne me dis pas qu'on l'a fait !» s'exclama-t-il en basculant sur le dos, une main sur les yeux.

« Pas de soucis, je ne dirais rien.» reprit Yuzuki en croisant les bras.

« Mais comment on a fait ?»

Elle le regarda avec une expression d'incrédulité.

« C'est marrant je te voyais plus expérimenté que moi sur la question.» commenta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entends. Comment a-t-on pu perdre le contrôle à ce point.» reprit Guren, la main passant sur le front.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir.»

« C'est ça.»

Yuzuki attendit qu'il développe.

« L'alcool. J'ai bu quelques verres et toi aussi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai raccompagnée. Ton mal de crâne vient de là, je suppose que ta bouche est pâteuse aussi ?»

Elle acquiesça.

« Eh bien ça s'appelle une gueule de bois.»

Yuzuki hocha de nouveau la tête. Eh bien, la nouvelle année commençait bien. Elle se demanda combien savaient qu'ils étaient partis ensemble. Quoique cela ne voulait rien dire. Quelques instants plus tard, Guren saisit son pyjama sous l'oreiller et s'habilla. Il se leva ensuite et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Il observa l'horizon. Quand même … il tenait l'alcool un peu mieux que ça, pourquoi diable s'était-il laissé aller à pareille extrémité ? C'était un comportement de gamin ça !

« Hm Guren ?» entendit-il.

Yuzuki s'était redressée dans le lit, le drap cachant sa poitrine.

« Tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose à me mettre s'il te plait ?»

« Oui bien sûr.»

L'officier lui passa une chemise. Un pantalon serait bien trop grand et ne ferait que lui tomber sur les chevilles. Il s'éloigna un peu, et commença à faire les cents pas. Yuzuki retrouva sa culotte. Alors qu'elle s'assit sur le lit, en proie à son mal de tête, Guren remarqua les marques sur son dos. Des lacérations. Des coups de fouet. Les abus des vampires. Il eut alors la sale impression d'avoir abusé d'elle lui aussi. Yuzuki défit enfin tous les boutons de la chemise, avant de recouvrir de tissu blanc les marques de son passé. Une fois un peu plus décente elle se leva. Elle rougit en s'apercevant que la chemise ne couvrait qu'à peine ses fesses, et tira dessus dans un vain réflexe. Son air gêné, les joues rouges, les cheveux emmêlés ainsi qu'une simple chemise cachant juste ses formes la firent paraître vraiment adorable.

« Merci.» lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« De rien.» répondit le brun avec un sourire, presque tendrement.

Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre puis sortit. Yuzuki le suivit en ne sachant toujours pas où se mettre. Elle trouva la cuisine, et s'assit à table. Guren déposa un verre d'eau pétillant devant elle. De l'aspirine. Yuzuki sourit en remerciement et rapprocha le verre. L'officier s'affaira ensuite à préparer un petit-déjeuner : du jus de fruits, des œufs et des fruits. La jeune femme décida de l'aider en mettant le couvert. Guren lui donna des indications sans oser la regarder. Yuzuki ne remarqua rien, prise elle-même dans son propre trouble. Finalement, ils prirent place, gardant résolument la tête baissée. Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi-total.

Quelque temps après, Yuzuki se rhabilla avec sa robe du soir. Elle regarda où se trouvait Guren. Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans sa salle de bains.

« Bon salut !» clama-t-elle.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, elle s'en alla précipitamment. Dans la salle de bains, Guren poussa un soupir, les mains autour du visage.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, chacun mit un point d'honneur à éviter l'autre. Guren s'enterra dans son bureau, Yuzuki se replongea dans ses cours et son atelier couture. Si par hasard ils venaient à se rencontrer dans un couloir, ils tâchaient de faire demi-tour ou se croisaient en s'ignorant royalement. Guren zappa également les déjeuners en famille, prétextant un surplus de travail. Bien entendu, ce manège n'échappa à personne, et surtout pas à Shinya. Au bout de quinze jours de ce régime, il se décida à prendre le Guren par la peau de l'uniforme. Le lieutenant-colonel avait jusque-là évité les questions de son ami. Aussi le major finit-il par carrément fermer la porte du bureau à clé.

Guren entendit le déclic et releva la tête. Il regarda ensuite venir le major d'un pas martial.

« Bien à nous deux tête de pioche. Depuis environ une quinzaine de jours tu es vraiment bizarre : tu évites presque tout le monde, tu es froid, distant … on dirait que le Guren de mes études est revenu. Et c'est plutôt désagréable. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que cela a un rapport avec Yuzuki. Alors la question est : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé nom de diou ?» lança Shinya en posant les mains sur le bureau.

« Nom de diou ? Que c'est inhabituel de ta part.» releva Guren.

« Crache le morceau. Parce que là j'ai vraiment envie de te secouer.» rétorqua Shinya.

« Je t'ai toujours cru d'une patience d'ange pourtant.» répliqua Guren.

« Et dieu sait qu'il en faut avec toi. Mais même moi j'ai mes limites Guren. Alors passe à table.»

« Bon sang mais de quoi je me mêle à la fin ? J'ai le droit d'avoir mon jardin secret !» lança le lieutenant-colonel.

« Sauf que toi l'expérience m'a montré que c'était plus un bois qu'un jardin.»

Guren leva la tête au plafond avec un grognement. Aurait-il la paix un jour ? Il regarda à nouveau Shinya, apparemment décidé à connaître la vérité. Ce dernier tapota des ongles sur le bois. Une main d'abord, puis l'autre.

« Bon d'accord ! Tu veux savoir, eh bien tu vas savoir !» craqua Guren.

Shinya afficha une mine satisfaite. L'officier soupira, cherchant une échappatoire. Il en avait assez de trimballer ce qu'il appelait une faute sur le cœur. De sentir honteux. Il avait été humilié de nombreuses manières lors de ses études, cependant il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là lors de son entrée à l'école Shibuya, formant les sorciers à l'époque. Il avait accepté d'être moqué et rabaissé. Dans le cas présent toutefois, il se sentait vraiment mal.

« Je …»

Shinya pressentit que la confession serait marquante.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Mais si à la fin tu veux m'en coller une je comprendrais.»

Voilà qui ne fut pas pour rassurer le fils adoptif des Hiiragi.

« C'est si grave que ça ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire.» avoua Guren.

Ce dernier se leva et commença à marcher de long en large, de travers en zigzag.

« C'est arrivé … le soir du bal.» commença-t-il enfin.

« Oui je me souviens surtout que tu n'étais pas content du tout de voir Yuzuki au bras de Yuu. J'ai bien cru que tes yeux allaient le griller sur place.» lança Shinya, dans une posture pensive.

« De quoi tu parles ?»

« T'es incroyable tu sais ça ? Et donc ? Je me souviens que vous avez dansé une partie de la soirée. La pauvre Sayuri a failli finir en tapisserie, heureusement que le gentleman que je suis l'a invitée à danser.»

« Dis donc, tu comptes m'interrompre sans arrêt ou bien ?»

Réalisant que Guren pouvait changer d'avis et se taire, Shinya s'excusa et le pria de continuer.

« Donc : j'avais pris quelques verres comme tu le sais, et ensuite nous avons dansé. Yuzuki a fini par avoir soif et je l'ai donc suivie à un buffet. Là elle a choisi une boisson sauf que je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'elle contenait de l'alcool. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle était saoule il était trop tard. J'ai choisi de la ramener chez elle. Sauf que nous ne sommes jamais arrivés jusqu'à sa porte. En fait …»

Guren se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre. Shinya haussa les sourcils, dans une posture indiquant clairement qu'il attendait la suite.

« En fait ?» osa-t-il.

« Nous …»

« Vous ? »

« Nous nous sommes … arrêté plus tôt. Devant ma porte. Je l'ai ramenée chez moi et … »

Shinya fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux. Sa mâchoire subit la loi de la gravité dans un superbe piqué.

« Vous avez ! »

« Couché ensemble ? Oui. Nous avions bu, je me souviens qu'elle a glissé sur le chemin, je l'ai rattrapée ce qui a fait que nos visages se sont rapprochés. On s'est embrassé et on ne s'est pas arrêté. Voilà voilà.» avoua Guren en croisant les bras de gêne.

Shinya mit un moment pour assimiler cette révélation. Il mit les mains sur les hanches tout en y réfléchissant. Finalement, il flanqua une bonne tape à l'arrière de la tête brune.

« Aouch !»

« Alors là chapeau. Bon sang Guren, quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre à toi, je pensais pas à ce point-là !» s'exclama Shinya.

« Ah bon ? Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?» ironisa l'intéressé.

Shinya soupira en secouant la tête. Ça c'était de la connerie catégorie olympique. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. En tout cas, son ami semblait vraiment perdu.

« En tout cas je comprends mieux maintenant. Et … que comptes-tu faire à présent ?» questionna-t-il.

« Je l'ignore. Un peu après le réveil, j'ai vu son dos. Décoré avec soin par les vampires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir abusé d'elle moi aussi. Même … d'avoir volé quelque chose. En tout cas, je vais déjà prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trop grosses conséquences.» soupira Guren.

« Aïe oui c'est vrai ça. À ce niveau-là, ce serait de bon ton que vous en discutiez. Parce que si jamais elle a un locataire tu risques fort de ne pas le savoir, vu que vous vous évitez. Et même pour résoudre cette gêne entre vous.» conseilla Shinya.

« Mouais.»

Shinya décida de le laisser gérer ses émotions seul. Mais à peine eut-il fermé la porte que Guren reçut une visite d'un autre genre.

* * *

« _Comment as-tu osé ?_ » entendit-il.

Un fantôme se matérialisa à côté de lui. Il avait l'apparence d'une écolière, avec un uniforme. Ses cheveux violets pâles flottaient dans l'air. Guren sursauta en reconnaissant le démon de son épée. Mahiru.

« _Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?_ » reprit Mahiru.

« De quoi tu parles ?» demanda-t-il, incertain sur la manière de réagir.

« _Tu m'appartiens Guren, je t'interdis de t'intéresser à une autre !_ » siffla le démon.

« Quoi ?»

« _Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je_ … »

« Suffit ! »

Le fantôme de Mahiru disparut. Guren poussa un soupir. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue si en colère. Et refusa de chercher plus avant. Se sentant soudainement oppressé, il décida d'aller prendre l'air. L'homme marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, toute cette histoire tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Préoccupé, il ne fit pas attention à qui venait en sens inverse.

« Ouf. Ah, les garçons qu'est-ce que …»

« Dis donc toi !» coupa Ikki.

« Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on te cherche.» continua Makoto.

« Ouais. Et maintenant que tu es là, on va pas tourner autour des quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à notre grande sœur ?» attaqua Riku.

Guren se tendit. Comment diable pouvait-il leur expliquer ?

« Alors ? Parce qu'autant te dire que si jamais tu lui as fait du mal, on te coupe les burnes et on te les punaise au front !» lança Ikki.

Guren plissa les yeux, puis se redressa.

« Ce qui s'est passé est entre elle et moi. Si elle ne vous en pas parlé c'est que cela ne vous concerne pas.» dit-il.

« Ça nous concerne vu que c'est la famille.» rétorqua Makoto.

« Pas cette fois. Maintenant si vous permettez.»

Guren se hâta de passer. Ikki ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la pâleur du militaire. Le concerné arriva enfin dehors. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. La colère de Mahiru était toujours présente. Guren ne comprenait pas : pourquoi était-elle si énervée ? À cause de la chose entre lui et Yuzuki ? Mais cela n'avait été qu'une erreur, ils avaient juste bu c'est tout. Le sabre accroché à sa taille vibra. Guren se concentra pour faire le vide dans son esprit et retrouver la maîtrise de soi. Lentement mais sûrement, il reprit le contrôle. Cependant, cela l'avait fatigué. Il eut l'impression que la situation venait de s'aggraver sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas envie de se pencher sur la question. Une part de lui avait peur des réponses qu'il pourrait trouver.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être maître de lui, il retourna à son bureau. Les frères de Yuzuki étaient déjà partis, heureusement. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, la tête de nouveau pleine de questions. Pendant ce temps-là chez les Miharo, on tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Yuzuki avait été convoquée par le patriarche Hiiragi par le moyen convenu ensemble : un tissu blanc accroché à l'extérieur, à la fenêtre. Yuzuki remarqua nettement que cette histoire avec Daisuke travaillait le vénérable. Ce qui la conforta dans son idée que le cas s'était déjà produit. Elle sourit intérieurement. Voilà qui était fort intéressant. La jeune femme n'avait pas oublié l'intransigeance de la grande famille. De plus, elle et sa fratrie avait bien compris que la plupart des gens en avaient en réalité ras-le-bol de ces gens.

Néanmoins, ils étaient puissants, très puissants. Cependant, les Miharo savaient une chose : pour vaincre un ennemi plus fort que soi physiquement, il fallait recourir à la ruse. Or c'était une chose acquise en vivant avec les vampires. L'histoire humaine démontrait en outre que l'orgueil précédait toujours la chute. Donc, Yuzuki avait son plan : utiliser cet orgueil pour précipiter leur chute. Ou en tout cas, leur infliger un coup sévère. Et Tenri lui demanda précisément d'analyser les expressions des membres de son conseil. Connaître les pensées de ceux vous entourant était toujours trop tentant pour un chef.

« Ils vous craignent bien sûr, mais leurs yeux expriment également autre chose : l'envie. Celle d'être à votre place.» commença-t-elle ce jour-là.

« Voyez-vous l'un d'eux en particulier passer à l'action ?» questionna le patriarche.

« Allons, il ne faut pas voir le complot partout. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être le grand chef ?» répondit-elle en souriant.

« Hmmm. Rien de suspect donc.»

Il n'y croit pas vraiment, se dit-elle. Cela la rendit curieuse : qui avait bien pu le trahir avant Daisuke ? Tenri cherchait à se rassurer. Deux trahisons au sein de sa propre famille cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

« Pour le moment non. Je poursuis néanmoins mon écoute. Ces choses-là prennent du temps si les gens sont prudents.» reprit Yuzuki.

« Si je suis bien votre raisonnement, vous n'excluez pas un possible risque.» devina Tenri.

« Bien sûr que non. Ce serait naïf.»

Là. On instille le doute. Tenri acquiesça puis la congédia. Yuzuki rentra chez elle. Sa fratrie était pour l'heure en mission d'espionnage. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle se rappela être de corvée de ravitaillement. Prenant ce qu'il faut pour ses achats, elle quitta son appartement. Ces diverses réunions l'occupaient suffisamment pour qu'elle évite de penser à la chose. Depuis ce jour-là, Yuzuki n'avait plus osé regarder Guren en face, et réciproquement. La jeune femme appréhendait également la fin du mois, et ce que cela allait ou non lui annoncer. Parlant de sang, où en étaient les scientifiques avec leur recherche ? Seul le lieutenant-colonel pouvait lui en parler.

Ses emplettes terminées, Yuzuki reprit le chemin du retour.

* * *

« Tiens Miss Miharo.» entendit-elle.

« Encore vous ?» répondit Yuzuki en reconnaissant Kureto, accompagné de son bras droit.

« Encore ? Voilà des semaines depuis notre dernière rencontre.» répondit l'homme.

« Et que voulez-vous ?»

« Simplement vous informer que la recherche sur votre sang est terminée. Nos hommes de science sont parvenus à créer un gaz anti-vampire. Mes félicitations pour cette contribution à notre cause.» reprit l'héritier.

« Ah ? Eh ben youpi youpi alors.» fit simplement Yuzuki.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? J'aurais pourtant cru que Guren vous aurait informée. Vous seriez-vous disputés par hasard ?» s'enquit Kureto.

« Du tout. Nous sommes justes assez occupés chacun. J'ai après tout huit ans d'étude à rattraper.» informa Yuzuki.

« Je vois. Vous lui accordez toujours votre confiance. Espérons qu'il ne vous décevra pas.»

« Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, comme c'est visiblement le cas, alors faites-le.»

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de Kureto lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle percevait son intention.

« Avez-vous entendu parler … d'une certaine Mahiru ?»

Yuzuki fit non de la tête. Kureto lui narra alors l'histoire de la précédente héritière du trône, qui avait trahi sa famille, dévorée par un démon et qui avait dû être éliminée par nul autre que l'homme qu'elle aimait. Yuzuki arrondi les yeux lorsqu'elle sut. Mais d'un autre côté, il venait de lui révéler quelque chose de très intéressant. Tenri avait dû l'avoir sérieusement de travers quand il apprit que sa fille, son élue, l'avait poignardé dans le dos.

« Ainsi, je souhaitais que vous sachiez exactement à qui vous accordez votre confiance. Nous avons peut-être créé une nouvelle arme grâce à vous, mais vous demeurez toujours l'unique source.» conclut Kureto.

« Comme c'est attentionné de votre part. Mais vous ne seriez pas un peu consanguins dans votre famille ?» fit Yuzuki.

Traduction : vous seriez pas un peu tarés ? Cela dit, un mot qui se comprenait également en deux parties.

« Je vous demande pardon ?» fit Kureto sans comprendre.

« À votre guise. Je continue de croire en Guren, lui au moins il n'a pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a l'air d'aimer les trucs en cuir. Maintenant si vous permettez.»

« Quoi ?» fit Kureto, cette fois visiblement perplexe.

Quelle drôle de réponse. Aimer les trucs en cuir, mais que diable voulait-elle dire ? Il lança un regard à son aide.

« Je crois qu'elle voulait dire que vous ressemblez à un sadomasochiste.» traduisit Aoi.

« EEEEEH ?»

Alors celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite. Le temps qu'il comprenne Yuzuki avait déjà disparu. Il allait falloir qu'elle le surveille de près celui-là.

* * *

De son côté, Guren semblait perdre pied. Il était devenu susceptible, et fatigué. Sayuri et Shigure, ses aides depuis toujours, le supplièrent de se confesser.

« J'ai … j'ai un problème avec mon démon.» confia-t-il, le front en nage.

Ses luttes désormais constantes avec Mahiru lui pompaient son énergie.

« Comment ça ?» demanda Shigure.

« En un mot, j'ai l'impression qu'il tente encore plus que d'ordinaire d'avoir le dessus.» résuma Guren.

Assis à même le sol dans son bureau, il essuya son front d'un revers de main.

« Mais … pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?» interrogea Sayuri.

« Je … je ne sais pas.»

Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais Mahiru était plus agressive, c'était certain. Les deux subordonnées se regardèrent.

« Votre cœur a dû changer d'une certaine manière. Et cela lui déplait.» avança Shigure.

« Je n'ai pas changé.» répondit Guren.

« La preuve que si. Les démons lisent dans nos cœurs, et le connaissent parfois mieux que nous-même. Votre démon y a vu du nouveau qui doit représenter une menace, d'où ses attaques pour reprendre ce qui lui échappe.» développa Shigure.

Guren baissa les yeux. Une chose qui avait changé … à part la chose il ne voyait pas quoi. Mais s'il s'agissait de cela c'était bien disproportionné. Non, il y avait forcément autre chose. Il se releva, et les deux jeunes femmes le soutinrent. Il marcha un peu, la tête lui tourna un peu. Finalement, il gagna son fauteuil.

« Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.»

Elles rechignèrent à le laisser seul dans son état, mais il insista. Sitôt dehors toutefois, elles résolurent d'en parler au major Shinya. Il était le seul capable d'obtenir une confession de Guren en dehors d'elles.

« Je vois. Et ça dure depuis une semaine.» fit l'intéressé, une fois mis au parfum.

« Il prétends ne pas connaître la cause de ce changement, mais on le connait bien. Je suis sure qu'il a une petite idée.» avança Shigure.

« Comment peut-on l'aider ?» implora Sayuri.

« Honnêtement ? En lui achetant des neurones.»

« Eh ?»

« Ou une nouvelle paire d'yeux à la limite. Bon, je m'en occupe. Pas tout de suite, mais j'en fais mon affaire.» assura Shinya.

« Merci beaucoup Shinya-sama.» répondirent les jeunes femmes.

Malheureusement, il ne put aller le trouver que trois plus tard. Il aperçut Yuzuki qui entra dans le bureau de Guren. Vite il se précipita pour écouter à la porte.

« Je voulais juste t'informer … euh que suite à la chose eh bien …» entendit-il.

Guren releva la tête, l'air inquiet.

« Étant donné que j'ai eu ma période au moment habituel je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de conséquences.» informa Yuzuki.

Guren lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement. So cœur reprit un rythme normal.

« Voilà. »

« Très bien je te remercie de me tenir au courant.» dit-il.

« C'est la moindre des choses. Ah, j'ai aussi appris que les gars du labo avaient réussi à concevoir un gaz à partir de mon sang.» reprit Yuzuki.

« Oui, mais qui te l'as dit ?» s'étonna Guren.

« Le croque-mitaine.»

« Qui ? »

« Pardon, l'habitude. Je veux dire Kureto Hiiragi.»

Guren échappa un petit rire. Effectivement, le surnom lui allait comme un gant. Littéralement.

« Il t'as encore approchée. Et tu vas bien ?»

Yuzuki pencha la tête.

« Tu es inquiet ?»

« Pas du tout. Tu sais bien te défendre.» fit aussitôt Guren.

« Réponse trop rapide pour être naturelle.» lança la brune.

« Oh toi et ton maudit don. Disons que la dernière fois il a tout même essayé de te … comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui : te taillader la couenne.» rappela Ichinose.

« Mouais, c'est sa façon de nouer le contact je suppose. Bref, ça a avancé. Tant mieux.»

Guren approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il réalisa soudain que la brune le fixait avec attention, comme sondant son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il j'ai une verrue qui pousse ? »

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es plus fatigué et pâle que d'habitude.» dit Yuzuki.

Elle leva la main qu'elle plaça sur son front. Ce qui provoqua une réaction interne que Guren reconnut comme étant une attaque démoniaque.

« Pas de fièvre, je ne vois pas de signe de rhume non plus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» poursuivit Yuzuki.

Guren serra ses accoudoirs et les mâchoires.

« Guren ? » s'inquiéta Yuzuki.

« A va … mais sors.»

« Mais pourquoi ?»

« S'il te plait !»

La brune recula, puis finit par faire demi-tour face à la supplication des prunelles améthyste. La tension redescendit. Dehors, Shinya s'était caché le temps que Yuzuki sorte. Il arriva ensuite l'air de rien, pour frapper à la porte de Guren. La brune lui apprit qu'il ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

« Tout va bien, je vais gérer la situation.» lui dit-il.

Il entra, puis écouta voir si elle s'en allait. Il vérifia même qu'elle ne revienne pas écouter. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Guren.

« Laisse-moi deviner : mes deux aides t'envoient ?» lança Guren, essoufflé.

« En effet. Il est temps que tu comprennes ce qui se passe.» répondit Shinya.

« Ah. Et c'est grave docteur ?»

« Pour ton démon, on dirait bien. Je confirme les dires de Shigure-san : ton cœur a changé. Il a invité une autre personne, et ton démon n'est pas content du tout.» commença Shinya en approchant.

« Oh par pitié sois plus clair ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes devinettes.» rétorqua Guren.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux rien entendre. Mais je vais quand même te le dire : tu éprouves des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Et cet amour mets ton cœur presque hors d'atteinte de ton démon, qui par conséquent essaie de reconquérir ce territoire.»

« … »

Guren serra les dents face à une nouvelle attaque.

« Tu vois ? La confirmation est là. Tu es sur le point de comprendre, ça l'enrage.»

« Non … tu as tort. Je ne peux pas …»

« Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe ?! Comment expliques-tu cette soudaine agressivité si ce n'est pas la peur de perdre le contrôle ?» s'exclama Shinya agacé.

« C'est impossible. Pas maintenant. J'ai des objectifs à atteindre. Je ne suis pas encore assez fort.» s'entêta Guren.

« Ça c'est la réponse de ton cerveau. Mais ton cœur en a décidé autrement. Tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir très sérieusement.» reprit Shinya en croisant les bras.

Guren eut l'air désespéré. Il ne voulait pas y croire, cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était impensable, inimaginable. Non non, il devait y avoir autre chose, il avait FORCÉMENT autre chose. La peur vint s'ajouter à ce flot d'émotions.

" Désolé Shinya. Mais tu te trompes. J'ai une promesse à tenir." reprit Guren.

Shinya leva les bras au ciel devant tant d'entêtement. Puis il décida de partir, franchement agacé. Guren soupira une fois la porte close.


	9. Sauvetage

**Une autre découverte entraîne de nouvelles mesures. Ou encore un grain de sable dans la machine Hiiragi.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« _Comment ça a pu m'arriver ?_ »

Depuis un mois, Guren s'était efforcé de se tenir à distance de Yuzuki. Conséquemment, les attaques de Mahiru avaient diminué. Mais elles n'avaient pas totalement disparues, ce qui avait amené le lieutenant-colonel à s'interroger. Assis sur le toit où se déroulaient les déjeuners, les yeux vers l'horizon étoilé, menton sur les genoux, il songeait. Était-il réellement tombé amoureux ? Une telle chose était donc possible ? L'image de Yuzuki, souriante, apparut. Sa fratrie l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, se fichant de sa position ou de sa force. Ils lui prodiguaient une affection sans borne, parfois un peu collante. Toujours un sourire, un mot gentil, une attention. Ils prenaient même sa défense en cas de besoin. Il savait parfaitement se défendre seul et prendre soin de lui, pourtant ils l'avaient tous fait avec naturel.

Parce qu'il était de leur famille. Yuzuki parvenait, en l'emmenant ici, en le poussant à se rapprocher de ses subordonnés les plus jeunes, à lui faire oublier son travail, la situation du monde et la guerre. Guren se détendait, passait un agréable moment voire riait carrément. La famille Miharo lui avait tout simplement rappelé ce que cela faisait d'être aimé. Voilà ce qui était parvenu jusqu'à son cœur. Shinya avait eu raison : il avait bel et bien été jaloux de voir Yuzuki au bras de Yuuichiro le soir du bal. Cela avait sans doute était un facteur dans ce qui avait suivi. Il y repensait fréquemment d'ailleurs.

« Maaaah ! Mais en quoi est-ce que ça me rendra plus fort ?» s'exclama-t-il soudain en détendant les jambes.

D'aucun disaient que l'amour était une force, d'autres une faiblesse. Et cela lui avait tant coûté déjà. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait enfin vivre normalement, sans avoir constamment à se battre, ne plus être humilié, qu'on l'aimerait juste pour lui.

« C'est donc ça que tu cherches.» entendit-il.

Guren tourna la tête.

« Yuzuki ?!» s'exclama-t-il en sursautant.

« Du calme, on dirait un écolier pris en faute.» rit-elle.

Guren rougit et détourna la tête.

« _Non non reste où tu es ! Ne m'approche pas !_ »

Peine perdue, Yuzuki s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Guren s'efforça de regarder droit devant lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son corps … de son côté, Yuzuki était nerveuse. Elle ressentait la présence de l'homme plus intensément que d'habitude. Elle entortilla une mèche autour d'un doigt durant un moment, sans rien dire.

« Donc. Tu cherches à être plus fort ? Pourquoi ?» interrogea-t-elle.

« Simplement pour survivre et être capable de protéger les autres.» avoua Guren.

« Bizarre.»

« En quoi est-ce bizarre ?» s'étonna Guren en tournant la tête.

Voilà bien la première fois qu'on lui disait que sa quête du pouvoir était bizarre.

« Tu es déjà très fort.»

« Ah ! Non pas assez si on compare aux Hiiragi.» fit Guren avec un sourire triste.

« Oh ceux-là, ils vont pas durer longtemps je crois.» lança Yuzuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? C'est une famille vieille de 1200 ans tu sais.» précisa Guren.

« Ce que j'en entends déjà, et l'expérience de l'histoire. Mais avant cela, sache ceci : parait-il que contrairement au Croque-mitaine, tu n'arrives pas à couper les liens avec tes semblables. Surtout, garde ce trait de caractère.» fit Yuzuki en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« C'est pourtant une faiblesse. Je dois être prêt à tous les sacrifices.» objecta Guren.

« Non. C'est ce qui fait que tu gardes les pieds sur terre. Si tu renonces à cette part de toi, tu finiras comme les Hiiragi : méprisant, orgueilleux et détesté. Et de toute manière, il y aura toujours plus fort que toi.»

Guren devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle : que ce que les uns appelaient une faiblesse pouvait au contraire être un atout.

« À présent, j'ai ceci à t'apprendre. Tenri-sama semble redouter de plus en plus une nouvelle trahison.» reprit Yuzuki avec un sourire peu rassurant.

« Vraiment ?» fit Guren, son intérêt piqué.

« Oh oui. Je dois y être pour quelque chose. Déjà je lui ai rappelé lors de l'histoire du trafic que c'était un de sa famille qui était responsable. Je lui parle aussi de ce que je vois, ou pas, dans les yeux de son conseil. De l'envie. Dans ceux de son héritier, une avidité dévorante qui pourrait bien l'amener à l'éjecter de son trône plus tôt que prévu. Un troisième qui le poignarde ça sera sûrement la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase.»

« Troisième ?» releva Guren.

« J'ai appris pour Mahiru, par J'ai-l'air-d'aimer-le-cuir.» révéla Yuzuki.

La nouvelle appellation chassa la tension habituelle consécutive à l'émergence du nom de Mahiru. Guren cligna des yeux.

« J'ai l'air de quoi ?»

« Kureto. Je me demande s'il n'essaie pas de me rallier dans son camp. Bref, je lui ai sorti que je préférais te faire confiance, parce que toi au moins t'as pas l'air d'aimer les trucs en cuir. Sous-entendu : Kureto a l'air d'un sadomaso.» expliqua Yuzuki.

Guren arrondit les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Franchement il fallait oser. L'officier demanda comment le lieutenant-général avait réagi. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris. Bref. Ce que Yuzuki tentait de faire était intéressant. Une dispute au sein de la famille, un accès de paranoïa présentait un intérêt certain. Tenri se faisait vieux après tout. En attendant, que Yuzuki ait clairement affiché sa préférence le touchait.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?» interrogea Ichinose.

« Je n'ai toujours pas digéré ce qu'il a fait aux camarades d'Hanawa. Et le peuple gronde.» répondit Yuzuki le regard flamboyant.

« Hm hm. Mais tu n'as pas l'impression que … tu manques de force ?»

« Ne me fais pas rire. En réalité, ce n'est pas le plus fort qui survit c'est le plus malin.»

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Il était parfois effarant de constater qu'un simple petit détail à première vue de moindre importance pouvait détraquer une machine bien huilée. Un grain de sable et tout s'effondre.

« N'empêche que …»

« Ouvre un livre d'histoire Guren. Tu verras que certains des plus puissants en apparence se faisaient parfois manipuler ou influencer par d'autres. C'est donc que c'est faisable. De plus, Tenri croit ce que je lui dis. Bref. Réfléchis à ce que je suis en train de te révéler.» coupa Yuzuki.

C'était à lui qu'elle faisait ces confidences. D'un point de vue logique, on ne pouvait que s'interroger après avoir subi une deuxième trahison de la part d'un des siens. Yuzuki ne recherchait pas le pouvoir ni de faveur et avait une réelle capacité de décodage. Cela la rendait plus crédible. Si le vieux perdait la boule c'était inespéré. Restait encore d'autres Hiiragi évidemment, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir réservait. Guren sourit.

« Bien. Sur ces bonnes paroles je vais te laisser.» annonça Yuzuki en se levant.

« Je vais y aller moi aussi. Et je te remercie.»

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, qu'il prit sans réfléchir.

« _Chaud._ »

Sa main était chaude, agréable. Yuzuki le regarda un instant avant de le lâcher. Guren soupira.

* * *

« Ah te voilà. On vient de découvrir un truc assez gros.» informa Ikki.

Yuzuki le trouva en compagnie du reste de la famille chez elle. Vu leur mine grave, il était l'heure d'un conseil de famille. Elle se déchaussa puis vint les rejoindre au salon. Les jeunes continuaient toujours leur mission d'écoute depuis les conduits d'aération.

« Je vous écoute.»

« Une expérimentation humaine, dans un labo top secret. Et … le nom du sujet actuel est Mirai Kimizuki.» révéla Mayumi.

« La sœur de Shiho ?!» s'exclama la brune.

Hochement de tête collectif. Ikki et Riku avaient fait cette découverte lors de leur exploration quotidienne. Ils avaient suivi Kureto et avaient débouché sur le labo. Une fois tout le monde dehors, ils étaient descendus et avaient lu le nom sur une fiche.

« Aïe putain ça c'est de l'os ! Il faut que je vois ça. Allons-y. Les autres, allez me chercher Kimizuki-kun.» ordonna Yuzuki.

Tout le monde bondit de son fauteuil. Riku et Ikki conduisirent Yuzuki à une de leurs entrées. Personne en vue, ils entrèrent. Rampant ensuite à quatre pattes, ils la conduisirent quelques étages plus bas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ikki ouvrit la grille du laboratoire. Yuzuki découvrit la pauvre jeune fille dans un gros tube en verre, enchaînée comme un animal.

« Mais quel trou du cul ce type !» chuchota-t-elle furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas la laisser là.» fit Riku.

« Il va surtout falloir planifier ça comme il faut. Bon sinon c'est quoi le délire ?»

Yuzuki attrapa la fiche, et lut le nom du projet : Séraphin de la fin. D'après les notes, ils lui injectaient un produit pour la transformer … EN ANGE ?! C'était possible un truc pareil ?! Toujours est-il que la malheureuse en souffrait beaucoup. Yuzuki dut se retenir pour ne pas tout casser autour d'elle.

« On rentre.» dit-elle.

Elle reposa la fiche comme elle était. Pendant ce temps-là, Kimizuki fut tiré du lit par les frères et sœurs Miharo.

« Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à cette heure-ci ?» fit l'ado.

« On vient te chercher. Il se passe des choses graves.» commença Mayumi.

« Quoi ?» répondit Shiho.

« C'est au sujet de ta sœur. Viens avec nous c'est urgent.» ajouta Makoto.

Kimizuki fronça les sourcils, puis leur demanda d'attendre un instant. Il enfila ses chaussures puis un manteau par-dessus de son pyjama. Tomoyo lui prit ensuite la main et tous retournèrent à l'appartement de Yuzuki. En attendant qu'elle revienne avec les deux autres, Mayumi entreprit d'expliquer à leur invité ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Les yeux de Kimizuki s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il sut que sa sœur n'était pas soignée, mais utilisée comme cobaye. Il resta prostré un instant. Tomoyo lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il prit machinalement.

« Il faut absolument que je la sorte de là. Cette espèce d'ordure ….» fit Shiho en se levant.

« Yuzuki va revenir. Alors on pourra s'en occuper. Patiente un peu.» tempéra Makoto.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu. Mais c'est à moi d'agir.» répondit l'adolescent.

« Assis-toi. Pour la sécurité de ta sœur, il ne faut surtout pas se précipiter. Tu auras besoin de notre aide.» fit Mayumi.

« C'est vrai, t'es de la famille alors écoute-nous.» intervint Tomoyo.

Kimizuki les regarda tour à tour. Il ne savait même pas où Mirai était retenue. Seul, il aurait du mal à la cacher. Finalement, il se rassit. Yuzuki arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« On l'a mis au courant.» informa Mayumi.

« Parfait, nous gagnerons donc du temps. Ils essaient de transformer Mirai en Séraphin, en lui injectant divers produits. Sauf que ça ne se fait pas sans douleur, évidemment. J'imagine qu'elle va servir d'arme dans la guerre.» informa Yuzuki.

« Mon dieu … dire que je croyais lui sauver la vie.» fit Kimizuki en fermant les yeux.

« Ne te sens pas coupable. Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir, et tu as fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.» intervint Ikki.

« Exact.» ajouta Riku.

« Est-ce que le lieutenant-colonel le savait ?» demanda soudain Shiho.

« Peut-être pas. Le labo est à l'écart, et c'est de Kureto dont on parle. Il ne doit pas confier ses secrets à n'importe qui. Mais je m'en assurerais. Toujours est-il qu'il faut qu'on établisse un plan. Nous avons entendu comme quoi une attaque se planifiait pour Nagoya. Sauver Mirai c'est très bien, mais lorsque le Croque-mitaine saura, il y a fort à parier que le premier qu'il ira voir ce soit toi Shiho.» répondit Yuzuki.

« Comment faire alors ?» reprit celui-ci.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. C'est peut-être là l'opportunité de lui infliger un retour de bâton qui pourrait lui être fatal. Je tâcherais de savoir si son paternel est au courant. S'il ne l'est pas, alors ce sera notre chance.» continua-t-elle.

« Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Comment ne s'apercevra-t-il pas de la disparition de Mirai ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait la remplacer par une autre.» dit Makoto.

« Qui sait. Les gens d'ici utilisent la magie, de nombreuses portes s'ouvrent. Shiho, tu étais le major de ta promo, une idée ?» lança Yuzuki.

Shiho réfléchit un instant.

« Une illusion. Je sais que Goshi Norito en pratique et qu'elles sont puissantes. On pourrait tenter le coup.» répondit l'ado aux cheveux roses.

« Il va falloir qu'elle soit solide et surtout durable. Kureto ne doit se rendre compte de rien jusqu'au dernier moment.» continua l'aînée Miharo.

« Sans compter qu'il faut que ce sosie soit capable de supporter une expérience.» ajouta Riku.

« Cela va être très difficile.» soupira Shiho.

Le silence suivit cette constatation. Ils devaient absolument trouver le moyen de créer une fausse Mirai.

* * *

« Et si on demandait à Shinoa ?» intervint soudain Tomoyo.

« Shinoa ? » répéta Shiho.

« Ben oui c'est une Hiiragi elle aussi. Elle doit connaître des trucs.» répondit l'enfant.

« Pas bête. Nous savons qu'il y a une salle des archives. On la fera passer par le chemin non-officiel.» rappela Mayumi.

« Je vais la chercher !» clama Tomoyo.

« Te fais pas voir.» lança Ikki.

Tomoyo quitta l'appartement, puis emprunta un conduit. Quelques instants plus tard, évitant les gardes elle débarqua devant chez Shinoa.

« Hmmm ? Tomoyo-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?» répondit Shinoa à moitié endormie.

« Une urgence, c'est pour Kimizuki. » répondit la fillette.

« Eh ? Ta sœur sait que tu es là ?»

Tomoyo prit alors une inspiration.

« Dis, c'est pas parce que je suis petite qu'il faut me prendre pour une débile. Il y a urgence je te dis, je ne sonne pas chez les gens en pleine nuit pour rien moi madame !» lança-t-elle.

Devant cette tirade et l'air sérieux de l'enfant, Shinoa décida de la suivre. Elle prit un manteau et des chaussures. Tomoyo l'amena ensuite vers son entrée.

« … »

« Allez grimpe. Et surtout, pas un mot tant qu'on n'est pas arrivées compris ?» intima la petite.

Shinoa la suivit en ayant l'air convaincue d'une blague. Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo arriva à destination. En découvrant tout le monde debout et Kimizuki, Shinoa pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas une plaisanterie en fin de compte. Elle en fut totalement convaincue quand elle sut la vérité de la bouche de son équipier.

« Tu es la seule Hiiragi en qui on puisse avoir confiance Shinoa. Et la seule qui doit avoir les réponses à nos questions.» conclut Yuzuki.

L'index et le pouce soutenant le menton, Shinoa chercha dans son savoir familial. Leur idée de base n'était pas mauvaise.

« Tu crois que Guren savait Shinoa ? » interrogea Kimizuki.

« J'en sais rien. Il sait que des expériences sont menées, essentiellement sur des vampires. Mais peut-être pas que ta sœur était utilisée. Pour en revenir au problème, je pense qu'il faut créer un golem. C'est de la matière solide qui pourra supporter les expériences sans danger. Toutefois, cela va demander du temps et je ne suis pas aussi douée que certains de ma famille.» exposa la jeune fille.

Makoto l'informa alors de l'existence de la salle des archives, et du moyen pour l'y faire entrer. Shinoa accepta : elle aurait besoin de ce savoir ancestral.

« Qui d'autre pourrait t'aider ?» questionna Yuzuki.

« Mitsuba est douée, et Kimizuki aussi. À trois on aura déjà un travail de qualité. Mais est-ce que ça va tromper Kureto en revanche …»

« En réfléchissant bien, il ne doit venir que de temps à autre. Malgré tout, il suffira d'une fois pour qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie.» réfléchit Shiho.

« On ne peut pas prendre le moindre risque. Il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre … » dit Yuzuki.

« Peut-être que le major Shinya acceptera. Il n'est pas fan de la famille pour autant que je sache.» hasarda Shinoa.

« Éventuellement. Charge à toi de le convaincre dans ce cas. Maintenant que nous avons un plan, que nous faut-il ?» continua l'aînée.

« Des ingrédients. De la terre pour le golem, ainsi qu'un cheveu de Mirai, ou plus par précaution. Moi, je vais rassembler autant d'écrits que possible sur la conception de cette créature.»

Shiho parut un instant soulagé. Au moins ils avaient un plan d'action. Rien n'était joué et tout pouvait rater. Il était partant pour commencer tout de suite, mais Yuzuki conseilla de finir la nuit. Ils devaient être en forme pour réussir, la fatigue pouvant causer une erreur irréparable.

Le jour suivant, Shinoa alla trouver Shinya. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs pour créer un golem afin de sauver quelqu'un. Le major regarda sa sœur adoptive, pensif.

« Sauver quelqu'un … et tu ne peux me dire de qui il s'agit. Cela doit donc avoir un rapport avec notre famille.» dit-il.

« En effet. Comprends donc que je ne peux te raconter tous les détails. Mais c'est très important.»

« J'espère que vous ne faites rien d'insensé, toi et tes amis.» reprit Shinya.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que quelqu'un d'autre que moi était impliqué.» souligna Shinoa.

« Et moi je ne suis pas idiot. Ça m'étonnerait que tu fasses ça toute seule.» rétorqua le blond.

Shinoa sourit devant sa perspicacité. Connaissant la jeune fille et la sachant raisonnable, le major donna son accord. Shinoa ne cacha pas sa satisfaction et soulagement. Ce détail réglé, elle fila commencer ses recherches. Cela la sidéra de pouvoir naviguer dans le bâtiment par les conduits d'aération. Cela pouvait constituer une faille dans leur défense si jamais les vampires venaient à le savoir. Enfin. Conduite par Makoto, la jeune fille arriva dans la salle d'archives, ordinairement bien gardée. Le savoir des Hiiragi, préservé là de la fin du monde. Shinoa donna des indications au jeune garçon dont la mission était de l'assister dans ses recherches.

* * *

La nuit venue, Yuzuki accompagnée des jumeaux s'aventurèrent à l'extérieur collecter des échantillons de terre. Shinoa déterminerait leur qualité et choisirait la meilleure pour le golem. Riku, Ikki et Tomoyo pour leur part, se procureraient un cheveu de Mirai. Ils atterrirent dans le labo. Inspectant le sol, ils cherchèrent une trace rose. La jeune fille était parquée dans son tube, toujours attachée. Riku repéra une trappe par laquelle les repas devaient être glissés. Il fit signe à son frère. S'ils pouvaient en obtenir par là … mais ouvrir cette trappe devaient présenter des risques. Pendant ce temps-là, Tomoyo avait trouvé les fiches sur le projet dont faisait l'objet Mirai. Elle sortit une feuille et commença à recopier certains passages.

« Bon sang comment on va faire ? T'as rien trouvé par terre ?» demanda Ikki.

« Non. Il nous faut pourtant cet ingrédient c'est capital. Un qui contient ce qu'elle a subi.» fit Riku.

« Y'a des pinces là. Peut-être qu'en passant par la trappe vous y arriverez.» suggéra Tomoyo.

« On va essayer. Comme elle est par terre ça devrait aller.» reprit Ikki.

En farfouillant un peu l'endroit ils découvrirent des masques à gaz ainsi que des gants. Les pinces possédaient des manches métalliques assez longs. Malgré cela, ils durent bricoler un peu pour en attacher trois paires ensemble. Ensuite, Riku ouvrit la trappe le moins possible, la maintenant pendant que son aînée glissa les pinces métalliques. Il approcha d'une mèche de cheveux. Riku le guidait. Ikki écarta autant que cheveux que possible.

« Vaut mieux des ciseaux sinon on va pas s'en sortir. M'en occupe.» fit Riku.

Il trouva plusieurs paires qu'il attacha ensemble. Revenant ensuite près du tube, il y glissa son bricolage. Ikki leva la mèche qu'il avait attrapée, et Riku coupa. Assommée par la douleur, Mirai ne remarqua rien. Les frères glissèrent les cheveux dans un sachet, puis revinrent auprès de Tomoyo. Ils saisirent des feuilles du projet et copièrent à leur tour. Ils y passèrent trois heures. Ils remirent tout en place, puis quittèrent les lieux. En haut, Shinoa compilait des données chez les jumeaux. Un appartement de civils était moins suspect qu'un de soldat. Mitsuba avait été mise au courant, et était venue la rejoindre avec Kimizuki.

« Bon je crois qu'il faut s'arrêter là. Il est près d'une heure du matin.» annonça Mitsuba.

« Oui. En hiver la nuit tombe plus vite, ce qui nous permet de commencer plus tôt. Nous avons bien avancé. Demain les Miharo iront ramasser de la terre, nous avons des cheveux en quantité suffisante, et presque tout ce qu'il faut sur la création d'un golem et d'une illusion.» résuma Shinoa.

« Merci de votre aide à toutes les deux.» fit Shiho.

« Oh mais de rien. Attends que ce soit fait avant de nous dire merci.»

Les recherches se poursuivirent ainsi pendant encore deux semaines. Finalement, Shinoa se déclara prête à passer à la phase fabrication. Riku et Makoto mirent leur chez-eux à disposition. Autant changer d'endroit. Finalement, Yoichi et Yuuichiro furent eux aussi mis au parfum, avec la mission de surveiller les adultes et détecter un éventuel soupçon sur eux. Tout le groupe travaillait donc d'arrache-pied pour sauver la petite sœur de Kimizuki. Le major Shinya fut invité à la conception du golem afin d'y ajouter sa force magique. Comme convenu, il ne posa aucune question. Il guida Shinoa et proposa son savoir-faire. Le golem prenait forme petit à petit.

Sa création prit tout de même deux mois, pendant lesquels chacun perfectionna ses sortilèges d'illusions. Shiho pestait contre la lenteur de leur avancée, mais tâchait de rester concentré. La magie fut injectée au golem, un réservoir pour contenir les résultats de l'expérience subie par Mirai inclut grâce à un talisman et divers sorts. Ce fut également un sortilège qui recréerait les effets attendus, à savoir les cris de douleurs, les pleurs et autre. Kimizuki ferma les yeux en imaginant ce que sa sœur avait enduré. Enfin, le golem fut fin prêt. Shinya plissa les yeux en l'observant. Une jeune fille tout juste adolescente. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient encore ces maudits Hiiragi ? Peu importe. S'il pouvait leur porter un coup il n'allait pas se priver. Lui aussi avait souffert à cause d'eux.

La créature fut enveloppée dans des draps, puis emportée par Kimizuki. Yuzuki le conduisit jusqu'au fameux laboratoire. Il disposa le golem dans un coin, pendant que sa complice allait près du tube observer comment l'ouvrir. Elle trouva des masques indiqué par Ikki, et en donna un à Shiho. Ce dernier dénicha les clés pour ouvrir les chaînes. Ils se regardèrent pour savoir si chacun était prêt. Puis après un hochement de tête, Yuzuki coiffa son masque, des gants et ouvrit le tube, juste pour laisser passer une personne. En un tournemain, elle ouvrit les chaînes puis souleva la jeune fille qu'elle tendit ensuite à son frère. Ce dernier la déposa doucement sur le sol, avant de prendre le golem.

Il grava les lettres censées lui donnée vie, Emeth, qu'il cacha ensuite d'un sort. Le golem ouvrit les yeux. Shiho lui murmura ses instructions, avant de le placer dans le tube et de fermer les chaînes. Le golem prit la même pose que Mirai, yeux clos. Ensuite, il fallut hisser la jeune fille dans les conduits. Reliée à son frère par des cordes, elle serait traînée faute de mieux. Yuzuki sortit la première, puis fit signe à son camarade. Ils rattrapèrent Mirai qu'ils cachèrent sous un manteau, avant de filer chez les jumeaux. Mayumi dormirait dans un futon avec Mirai qui prendrait son lit.

« Une bonne chose de faite.» conclut Yuzuki quand Kimizuki coucha sa sœur.

« Encore merci à tous.» dit ce dernier.

« Il nous reste encore du travail, à savoir comment la guérir.» répondit Shinoa.

« Nous avons les recherches dans leur intégralité. En théorie les inverser devrait fonctionner.» ajouta Mitsuba.

« Nous verrons. En tout cas tu pourras peut-être essayer la capacité spéciale de ton démon.» suggéra Yoichi.

« J'y songeais justement. Parce que nous n'avons pas de matériel pour inverser les recherches.» dit-il.

« Sans compter qu'il faut qu'on les comprenne.» ajouta Yuzuki.

« Mais on a accès à leur savoir. Il existe peut-être des sortilèges pour la guérir.» intervint Yuuichiro.

« Oui, il faudra se pencher là-dessus. Je penche pour des sorts de purification.» reprit Shinoa.

« Bref, laissons-la dormir.» conclut Yuzuki.

La petite troupe quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mirai eut la surprise de se réveiller dans une chambre ordinaire, sans chaîne autour des poignets ou chevilles. Une lumière jaillit, et une fille blonde pratiquement du même âge lui sourit.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mayumi Miharo et tu te trouves dans ma chambre, chez moi. C'est ton frère et ma grande sœur qui t'ont amenée.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Mon grand frère ? Alors il est venu me sauver !» répondit Mirai, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr, dès qu'il a su il tout mis en œuvre pour te secourir. Ça a simplement pris du temps mais te voilà.» continua Mayumi.

« Où est-il ? Je peux le voir ?» questionna Mirai.

« Oui. Mais viens manger quelque chose avant.»

Mayumi la conduisit à la cuisine où elle prépara le petit-déjeuner tandis que son invitée prenait place. Mirai pleura devant la bonne nourriture, touchée et soulagée d'être enfin sortie de son enfer. Mayumi lui présenta ensuite Ikki au réveil. Lorsque celui-ci eut avalé son déjeuner, il fila prévenir Shiho du réveil de sa sœur. L'adolescent arriva ventre à terre. Sa petite sœur lui sauta au cou en pleurant.

« Je savais que tu me sauverais … je le savais !» pleura-t-elle.

« Mirai, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Si j'avais su ce que ces salauds te faisaient subir, jamais je ne t'aurais confié à eux.» répondit Shiho.

« Tu n'es pas responsable grand frère. Tu voulais juste me soigner.» répondit Mirai.

Il fut convenu que la jeune fille resterait cachée chez les Miharo. Son grand frère et les autres étudieraient un moyen de la guérir. Shiho désirait également se venger de Kureto, ce à quoi Yuzuki répondit qu'en le privant de son expérience c'était plus ou moins fait. L'ado aux cheveux rose n'était pas convaincu, mais il avait ses recherches pour lui occuper l'esprit. La vie reprit donc son cours normal.

Une semaine après cette aventure, Yuzuki eut elle aussi droit à des retrouvailles. Elle croisa par hasard Atsutane Hanawa, venu apporter un rapport sur l'avancement du chantier de Shinjuku. La jeune femme se figea. Nul doute qu'il devait la haïr après cette histoire de drogue. Atsutane s'arrêta, la reconnaissant. Yuzuki songea à fuir, quand il la retient.

« Attends ! Je ne te veux pas de mal.» interpella-t-il.

Elle lui retourna un regard incrédule. Comme ne pouvait-il pas lui en vouloir ? Hanawa se rapprocha d'elle.

« Salut.» dit-il simplement.

« Euh, salut.» répondit Yuzuki, incertaine.

« Relax, comme je te l'ai dit je ne te ferais rien.» reprit l'ancien étudiant.

« Mais pourtant …»

« Ouais, je sais. Seulement j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça durant ces longs mois à rebâtir la cité. Au début c'est vrai, je t'ai haie pour ce qui était arrivé à mes copains, pour m'avoir fait envoyer là-bas. Mais Daisuke … il passe son temps à me pourrir la vie. Il me rabâche sans cesse que j'aurais dû être exécuté moi aussi, que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui je serais mort. Tout le monde me fait bien comprendre qu'on ne va pas contre les Hiiragi. Que je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Bref j'ai fini par réaliser que le seul responsable c'était moi. Tôt ou tard ce salaud d'Hiiragi nous aurait fait porter le chapeau à sa place, il me le dit de manière assez explicite. Toi, tu as tenu ta parole envers moi : tu m'as épargné la mort. C'est moi qui a entraîné les autres dans ce trafic, pas toi.» raconta Hanawa.

Yuzuki baissa les yeux. Elle était néanmoins soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

« Combien de temps tu vas rester là-bas ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Aucune idée. À moins que les Hiiragi ne soient renversés sans doute jusqu'à ce que la ville soit rebâtie. Ce qui peut durer ma vie entière.»

« Je vois. Je suis vraiment désolée.»

« Broaf, c'est pas si terrible. Chacun est occupé à bosser, à part quand ils s'adressent à moi ils me foutent la paix. Et ça va mieux maintenant que l'histoire se tasse. J'arrive à m'éloigner de l'autre enfoiré donc bon.» répondit Hanawa en haussant les épaules.

Yuzuki l'informa que ses camarades avaient eu droit à une sépulture décente, et qu'elle leur apportait des fleurs ou une bougie régulièrement. Atsutane parut soulagé de cette nouvelle et l'en remercia. Elle refusa son remerciement, il comprit pourquoi. Ils se quittèrent sur ces bonnes paroles.


	10. Nagoya

**La grande bataille arrive, et ne sera pas sans conséquences.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La vie à Tokyo poursuivait son cours. Voilà près d'un an que la famille Miharo y habitait, et bien des choses s'étaient passées. Mirai vivait paisiblement chez les jumeaux, même si elle ne pouvait sortir en plein jour. Elle s'était bien liée avec eux, qui l'occupaient au mieux. Du reste, Mirai profitait de leur cours pour s'instruire. Et comme elle le répétait à son frère, elle préférait nettement sa situation présente. Elle prenait l'air la nuit, et les jumeaux l'avaient incluse dans leur réseau d'espionnage. Le golem remplissait son office, et Shinoa venait s'assurer périodiquement de la solidité des enchantements, les consolider ou les renouveler si nécessaire.

Le traitement de Mirai avait aussi commencé. Le démon de Shiho semblait efficace, combiné à de sorts de purification, et surtout le fait qu'elle ne recevait plus de produits.

Yuzuki poursuivait son œuvre de sape auprès de Tenri Hiiragi. Elle lui avait touché un mot de cette opération sur le Séraphin de la fin. Kureto avait semble-t-il omis d'en parler à son paternel.

La brune lui fit valoir la dangerosité de cette arme, inutile depuis que le gaz anti-vampire existait. Sans compter qu'avec cet ange en sa possession, plus rien n'arrêterait le lieutenant-général. Sous-entendu que le règne de Tenri était compté. Or ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Qu'il passe la main à son fils oui, que celui-ci lui donne son pied au derrière avant non. Néanmoins, Tenri l'écouta cette fois quand elle lui conseilla la patience. La bataille de Nagoya était imminente, ce serait l'occasion de voir ce que Kureto avait en tête. Parlant de ça, Yuzuki songea que Guren devenait un peu trop absent. Qu'avait-il donc à l'éviter ainsi ? Elle tâcherait de le voir avant son départ, elle avait une chose importante à lui remettre.

Le lieutenant-colonel de son côté, était toujours en proie à ses sentiments. Shinya le félicita d'avoir, ENFIN, reconnut qu'il en avait.

« Mais cela fait obstacle à mes objectifs.» objecta le brun sans grande conviction.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. Elle te file des informations pertinentes, comme cette expérience en cours. Et Tenri-sama est un peu tendu en ce moment. Ce qui signifie qu'elle t'aide. Et tout à fait entre nous Guren : les honneurs et la gloire c'est bien joli, mais ça ne tient pas chaud la nuit. Crois-moi choisis la femme. Toi et moi … on a chacun vécu l'enfer. Un peu d'amour ne peut que te faire du bien, surtout que cette fois, personne ne se dresse sur ton chemin.» répondit Shinya.

Le regard de Guren se voila.

« Mahiru No Yo ne l'acceptera pas. Et j'ai l'impression … je ne sais pas … de la trahir en étant amoureux d'une autre.» confia-t-il.

« Guren, tôt ou tard il faudra que tu comprennes que Mahiru appartient au passé. Laisse-moi finir, dit-il en voyant une protestation poindre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous n'auriez jamais pu aller loin ensemble. Elle membre des Hiiragi, toi celui d'une famille méprisée, promise à un autre de surcroît … même si vous aviez pu vous enfuir, tu sais qu'elle était condamnée.»

« J'aurais pu trouver un moyen de la sauver.» objecta Guren.

« Ou pas. Mahiru a fait ses choix et a dû en assumer les conséquences. Des choix qui l'ont éloignée de toi. Certes, elle s'est battue à son niveau mais n'oublie pas : c'est le pouvoir qui l'a perdue. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle représentait pour toi, et ce qu'on lui doit avec la conception des armes démoniaques. Mais ton cœur lui a décidé d'avancer, de guérir un peu. Il a laissé entrer une nouvelle lumière, une nouvelle chance, la bonne peut-être. Il ne te sert à rien de t'accrocher au passé. Ton objectif n'est pas totalement en rapport avec Mahiru : c'est avant tout pour ta famille que tu te lances dans tout ceci.» continua le major.

Guren soupira. Les arguments de son ami se tenaient : jusqu'ici tous ses choix avaient été dictés par la réalisation du rêve de sa famille : être enfin libérée des Hiiragi. Il voulait le pouvoir pour protéger ses êtres chers.

« Tu le dit toi-même en plus : Mahiru est morte et ne reviendra pas. La balle est dans ton camp.» termina Shinya.

« Bon. Je tâcherais d'y réfléchir après Nagoya.» décida Guren en se redressant.

« En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.» rappela Shinya.

* * *

Occupé par les préparatifs du départ qu'il devait superviser, Guren ne pensa plus à tout cela. Il hésita tout de même à se rendre chez les Miharo pour leur dire au revoir. Il était sans doute trop tard, chacun devait dormir depuis longtemps. Tant pis. Du reste, Mahiru lui rappela d'une voix sèche qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier pour de bon. Guren fronça les sourcils. Que son démon se permette des commentaires sur sa vie commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec elle un de ces jours.

Le jour du départ arriva. L'équipe de Guren arriva sur place, à cinq heures du matin. Les militaires avaient rendez-vous à Ebina vers sept heures. Le lieutenant-colonel discuta des derniers points avec Jujo Mito.

« Guren !» entendit-il.

Tournant la tête, il vit arriver Yuzuki portant une boîte serrée contre elle.

« Yuzuki ? »

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, avec un soldat qui visiblement tentait de la rattraper. Il stoppa, légèrement essoufflé.

« Repos soldat, je la connais.» fit Guren.

Le concerné salua, puis s'en alla. L'officier reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, mine de rien content de la voir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Il fallait que je te vois. J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant ton départ.» répondit Yuzuki.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la boîte qu'elle portait et en présenta l'intérieur. Plusieurs fioles en métal étaient alignées, coincées avec du tissu pour les protéger des chocs. Elle en sortit une qu'elle tendit à Guren. Il la prit puis la porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Ce sont des échantillons de mon sang. Je sais bien que maintenant vous avez des fumigènes, mais au cas où vous n'auriez pas le temps de les lancer, ça peut vous aider. Je n'ai que ça à vous proposer pour vous protéger.» expliqua-t-elle.

« _Me protéger ? Elle veut me protéger ?_ » pensa Guren en la regardant.

« Whoa merci Yuzuki. Ce sera sûrement utile.» commenta Mito.

Yuzuki lui donna la boîte en précisant qu'il y en avait pour chacun des équipiers de Guren. La rouquine s'en alla déposer la boîte dans la voiture qu'elle prendrait avec les autres.

« Bien. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta mission. Prends bien soin de toi.» dit Yuzuki.

Guren entrouvrit la bouche. Yuzuki se décida à partir en commençant à se tourner.

« Attends.»

La brunette s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Guren referma ses bras autour d'elle, serrant assez fort.

« Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Yuzuki.» dit-il à mi-voix, le nez au creux de son épaule.

Yuzuki rougit et frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud. Néanmoins, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Depuis la voiture, et même ailleurs, les yeux s'arrondirent. Sayuri baissa les siens. Elle se doutait bien depuis un certain temps qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

« Et qu'ai-je donc tant fait ? C'est toi qui m'as sauvée aux dernières nouvelles.» dit Yuzuki.

« Toi aussi. Je croyais devoir vivre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi. Mais en fait … c'est plutôt moi qui avait besoin de quelqu'un.» avoua-t-il, les joues rouges.

« Alors tâche de revenir en un seul morceau.»

Guren sourit, releva la tête puis l'embrassa sur le front. Yuzuki fit de même sur sa joue. Il la relâcha doucement ensuite, comme à contrecœur. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, non sans se retourner une ou deux fois. Goshi le dévisagea avec un air narquois, de même que Mito qui semblait lui demander comment il avait pu leur cacher ça. Guren fila à l'avant côté passager. Quelques instants plus tard, le convoi se mit en branle. Tous n'arriveraient pas en même temps. Certains comme l'escouade de Shinoa arriveraient même en retard. Ce qui leur vaudrait une petite punition made in Guren.

« Au fait Shinya, ça c'est pour toi.» lança l'officier en tendant une fiole à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» fit le blond intrigué en recevant le tube.

« Du sang de Yuzuki. Elle en a apporté une boite ce matin.»

« Oh ! Eh bien je suis touché qu'elle ait pensé à moi. C'est la première fois qu'une fille m'offre son sang au passage.»

Guren pouffa de rire. Chacun ayant reçu son affectation, les différentes escouades se mirent en route vers leur objectif. Chaque soldat était équipé d'une ceinture de gaz anti-vampires, ainsi que d'un masque. Et, lorsque l'équipe de Shinoa arriva en vue de son objectif, l'opération commença par les armes classiques. Une fois que le vampire arriva en face des humains, un premier gaz fut lancé qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds.

« De la fumée ? Êtes-vous donc idiots à ce point ? Vous croyez que de la simple fumée peut me tuer ?» lança Lord Lucal avec arrogance.

« Tu verras bien, pauvre tache !» lança Yuu.

« Tsssk !»

Le vampire s'élança l'épée au clair. Le sergent Makoto Narumi le reçut et croisa les armes avec lui. Il n'était pas convaincu par cette histoire de gaz toxique. Toutefois, au bout à peine une minute, le noble s'arrêta. Il se tendit comme un arc, émit un son étouffé. Il lâcha ensuite son épée et prit sa gorge à deux mains. Makoto observa la scène stupéfait. C'était donc vrai … l'armée avait créé une nouvelle arme. Yuu ôta son masque et avança d'un pas serein vers le noble qui s'étouffait. Il le fixa avec un air narquois.

« Alors vermine ? Ça te fait quoi de te sentir tout faible ?» lança-t-il.

Le vampire grimaça, et tomba à genoux. Yuu le regarda s'étouffer. Puis lorsque le vampire ne bougea plus, il planta son sabre dans son torse, laissant l'arme maudite le détruire.

« Mais y'a quoi dans cette fumée ?» demanda Makoto.

« Un poison anti-vampire. Il a été découvert il y a près d'un an, dans le sang d'une amie. Une mutation du virus qui a décimé la population. L'armée est parvenue à le synthétiser pour créer ce gaz.» expliqua Yuu en rengainant.

« C'est pas croyable.» souffla Rika Inoue.

« En tout cas, ça nous arrange bien. Nous n'avons même pas eu à le combattre.» ajouta Shusaku Iwasaki.

« C'est l'idée : les empoisonner afin d'avoir le moins de victimes possibles.» ajouta Kimizuki.

« Eh bien, ce sera une très bonne chose. Maintenant que nous avons notre cible, il nous faut aller au point de rendez-vous.» reprit Makoto.

* * *

Cependant, ainsi qu'ils allaient s'en rendre compte, le gaz n'était pas forcément suffisant. Certes il prenait les vampires par surprise, mais d'autres fois, bien souvent, ils étaient plus rapides et la fumée n'avait pas le temps d'être respirée. Les commandants de chaque unité résolurent donc de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, ou lorsque l'on était sûr que la cible soit immobile suffisamment longtemps pour inhaler le poison.

De ce fait, certaines unités avaient moins de chances que d'autres. Guren retrouva avec un certain soulagement Yuu et les autres. Lui avait commencé son combat de manière classique, avant que Goshi n'utilise le gaz. Achever sa cible avait été par la suite facile. Le lieutenant-colonel informa les premiers sur place que certains de leurs camarades avaient été pris en otages. Disposés sur des croix, ils offraient un spectacle sinistre. En observant les lieux, ils découvrirent un noble dans un bâtiment. Il s'avéra remarquablement puissant en esquivant une attaque de Yoichi.

« Celui-là, il faut absolument le gazer.» commenta Guren.

Après concertation pour élaborer une stratégie, les soldats s'élancèrent pour secourir leurs camarades prisonniers. Les vampires ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Le lord local, Crowley, tentait de déterminer qui était le chef. Il en tirerait des informations. C'est d'ailleurs le moment que choisit Guren pour l'attaquer sabre au clair. La riposte de Crowley fut instantanée, menée avec l'air tranquille de quelqu'un lors d'une petite promenade au grand air.

« WOUF ! » souffla Shinya.

Le blond venait de recevoir son ami en pleine poire.

« La vache … bon, au moins on a son attention. Filons d'ici.» lança Guren.

« Je crains bien que vous n'irez nulle part.» intervint Crowley.

« _J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place mon gars._ » songea Guren.

Il leur restait les fumigènes, mais également la fiole de sang. Il leur fallait juste trouver le bon moment pour les utiliser. En attendant, Crowley ne leur laissait aucun répit. Les deux hommes unirent leur force pour se mettre hors de portée. Une fois de l'autre côté d'un mur dans un couloir, Shinya songea à utiliser son gaz. Mais le vampire le saisit au torse, déchirant la chair. Guren parvint à libérer son ami, et ils prirent la fuite tant bien que mal.

« Il ne court pas, c'est le moment de lancer un fumigène.» dit Shinya.

Malheureusement, la loi de Murphy étant comme vous le savez, le vampire choisit cet instant pour piquer un sprint. Guren eut juste le temps d'éjecter Shinya. Il songea alors à utiliser sa fiole de sang. Seulement … avec l'épée du noble qui lui transperça l'épaule ça devenait plus compliqué. Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir en songeant qu'il ne rentrerait sans doute pas. Yuzuki… soudain, le sol sous les pieds du vampire se fissura. Yuu jaillit, sabre prêt en main. Mais le vampire esquiva et lança sa propre arme, droit sur la gorge de l'adolescent. Heureusement, Kimizuki parvint à le bloquer. L'arrivée des deux autres nobles mit fin au combat. Le cœur lourd, les jeunes durent battre en retraite en laissant Guren sur place.

« _Ah merde … je n'ai pas envie de rester là … il faut que je rentre, Yuzuki et les enfants m'attendent._ » pensa Guren.

Mais les femmes vampires lui lièrent les mains. À présent, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Sauf peut-être espérer. Car Yuu n'avait pas renoncé à se porter à son secours. Quitte à prendre tous les risques, comme par exemple une overdose de drogue. Même s'il passa à ras de la mort, Yuu retourna au combat. Cette fois, il avait un plan. Il sauverait Guren à coup sûr.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Yuu ?» s'exclama ce dernier en le voyant passer à travers un mur.

Yuu attaqua férocement le noble. Crowley para avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent durant un moment. Yuu attendit son heure. Il savait qu'il pouvait gagner. Au détour d'une esquive retournée, il piocha dans sa poche. Il porta ensuite quelque chose à sa bouche. Bloquant à nouveau, il écrasa cette fois le pied du vampire. Comme attendu avec ce genre de coup, Crowley ouvrit la bouche. Yuu y fourra immédiatement ce qu'il tenait.

« Bois ça espèce de taré !» s'écria-t-il.

Guren crut reconnaître la fiole en métal que lui avait donné Yuzuki. Il en possédait donc une lui aussi. Qu'il avait enfoncée à moitié dans le gosier du noble. Yuu recula aussitôt, pendant que le vampire recrachait la fiole. Il avala en reconnaissant le produit.

« Du sang ? Tu me donnes du sang ? Qu'espères-tu, que je vais épargner ton ami en échange ?» s'étonna Crowley.

« Crève, ordure.» riposta Yuu avec un sourire sadique.

Le lord haussa un sourcil. Yuu revint auprès de Guren.

« Holà, que crois-tu donc faire ?» fit Crowley.

« Je l'embarque cette question. »

Le vampire fit alors deux pas en avant. Soudain, il se figea. Une douleur terrible l'envahit. Rapidement l'air lui manqua. Son épée chuta dans un fracas. Chess Belle et Horn Skuld virent alors leur lord paraître s'étouffer. Yuu sourit plus largement en soulevant Guren.

« Tu as beau être fort à l'extérieur, intérieurement c'est une autre histoire !» s'exclama le jeune.

« Gaaah !»

« Lord Crowley !» s'exclamèrent ses congénères en se précipitant.

Le noble chuta. Il se tourna vers elles, des veines noires apparaissant sur son visage.

« Retour … Krul … sang … poison … vite.» articula le noble.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche dans une vaine tentative d'aspirer de l'air, puis s'effondra mort. Les deux vampires restants essayèrent de le ranimer en vain. De son côté, Yuu était parvenu à sortir. La drogue faisant encore effet lui permettait d'emporter Guren sans trop d'effort.

« Tu lui as donné du sang de Yuzuki ?» demanda l'officier.

« Hé ouais ! Elle nous a fait cadeau d'une fiole à chacun. Mais si t'en parle c'est que tu es au courant. Donc elle a dû t'en donner aussi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisée ?» répondit Yuuichiro.

« J'y ai pensé. Juste pas eu le temps. Tu as vu comme moi à quel point il était rapide. »

« Ouais. En attendant maintenant, il est plus lent qu'un escargot ! J'avoue que pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que ça ne marche pas. Il était tellement puissant, autant il aurait été immunisé.» reprit Yuu.

« Je ne crois pas. Le virus était puissant donc le poison aussi. Il doit également être plus concentré dans le sang.»

Shinya revit revenir Yuu accompagné de Guren. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait secouru. Les ados se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

« Mais comment …» fit Shinya en le retrouvant.

« Yuzuki leur a aussi donné de son sang. Yuu n'a eu qu'à le faire boire à ce Crowley, et il est tombé raide comme les autres. Par contre, les deux femmes sont toujours en vie.» expliqua Guren.

« Peu importe. L'essentiel est que tu sois là. Filons avant qu'elles ne nous retrouvent.» répondit Shinya.

Parlant d'elles, il leur fut bien forcé de reconnaître que Crowley était mort. Elles en restèrent interdites. Les minutes défilaient mais le vampire ne se relevait pas.

« Impossible …» souffla Chess Belle.

« Qu'est-ce que ce maudit gamin lui a donné ?» se demanda Horn Skuld à voix haute, d'un ton furieux.

« Lord Crowley a parlé de sang et de poison. Tu crois que … que ces maudits humains ont pu développer du sang empoisonné ?» réfléchit Chess.

« Je ne vois que ça. Viens. Il faut avertir Krul comme il nous l'a demandé.» reprit Horn.

« Crowley-sama … il ne peut pas être mort … je vais retrouver ces sales humains et leur faire payer !» s'exclama sa comparse en se levant.

« Mais … »

« Toi va retrouver notre reine. Je me charge de venger notre lord !»

Chess bondit au-dehors sans attendre l'approbation de sa camarade. Cette dernière soupira, puis emporta le corps du lord avec elle, comme preuve.

* * *

Dehors, Chess Belle fonçait sur la piste des humains folle de rage. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se promettait de les mettre en pièces. Elle aperçut bientôt les silhouettes des humains. Ce fut son rugissement de rage qui les alerta.

« Et merde !» fit Guren.

« En voilà une ! Mettez Guren à l'abri et occupons-nous de cette peste !» ordonna Shinya.

Yuu et Kimizuki encadrèrent le lieutenant-colonel. Les autres se rassemblèrent autour du major général.

« Bien. Nous avons encore du sang, et les fumigènes. Puisqu'elle m'a l'air bien énervée autant lui faire goûter à tout.» lança Shinya.

Le major Hiiragi ouvrit le feu. Chess dispersa son attaque avec son épée. Les humains se tinrent prêt à la recevoir.

« Ne contrez pas sa première attaque, dispersez-vous et cernez la ! Attaquez sur plusieurs fronts.» fit Narumi.

Les humains s'écartèrent de justesse de sa lame. Ils l'encerclèrent ensuite pour l'attaquer. Chess répondait à tous les coups, avec violence.

« Saletés d'humains ! Bande de cloportes je fais vous dépecer !» hurla-t-elle.

Shinya abaissa son masque. La vampire virevoltait sans cesse, et elle avait déjà blessé plusieurs soldats. Il estima sa retombée et envoya le fumigène. Chess retomba pile au milieu. Les soldats n'interrompirent pas leur attaque pour autant. La vampire fit claquer son fouet, les maintenant à distance. Mais Shinoa intervint à travers la fumée et lui coupa le bras. Kimizuki enchaîna et lança une de ses épées pour l'occuper. Avec l'autre il lui transperça le bras. Derrière elle, Shinya avait décapsulé sa fiole. Il profita d'un cri de rage de Chess pour lui enfoncer sa fiole dans la bouche. Il la lui referma aussitôt, l'enserrant fermement tête levée. Chess se débattit, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas ingurgiter ce qu'elle savait être du poison.

Malgré cela, la toxine fit son œuvre. Chess Belle ressentit une douleur sur la langue, se répandre ensuite dans sa mâchoire. Le sang coula dans sa gorge. Yeux écarquillés, elle se sentit étouffer. Shinya comprit en sentant son corps se raidir que le poison faisait effet. La fumée également. La douleur se répandit dans tout l'organisme. La noble s'effondra et fut prise de violentes convulsions. Les gargouillis qu'elle émit tirèrent des expressions de dégoût aux humains. Finalement, Chess s'immobilisa, un masque à la fois furieux et douloureux sur le visage. Mitsuba lui planta son arme dans le corps. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Allez ! On file.» annonça Shinya.

La marche vers l'aéroport de Nagoya reprit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Horn Skuld alla à la rencontre de Krul, le corps de son supérieur dans les bras. Voir Crowley inanimé causa un choc à tous les vampires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?» s'exclama Krul.

« Le résultat d'une nouvelle expérience des humains, Majesté. Ils sont parvenus à créer un sang empoisonné, et ont tué mon lord avec !» répondit Horn.

Elle déposa le corps aux pieds de Krul. Les vampires eurent un son de peur en voyant son visage marqué de veines noires, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte. Ferid Bathory lui-même n'en revenait pas.

« Du sang empoisonné ? Impossible !» fit Krul.

« La preuve est pourtant là. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées et Lord Crowley ne se relève pas.» dit Horn.

« Il a vraiment l'air empoisonné. Mais comment ont-ils réussi à concevoir un poison suffisamment puissant pour tuer un noble de la trempe de Crowley ?» intervint Ferid.

Les vampires murmurèrent entre eux. C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Ferid et Krul partagèrent une même pensée : ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu pareille éventualité. Ce coup-ci, les humains pourraient bien remporter la guerre et tous les exterminer.

« Que faisons-nous ma chère reine ?» interrogea Ferid, qui pour une fois avait perdu son sourire.

Krul releva la tête.

« Où est Chess Belle ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Partie à la poursuite des humains. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, et je crains qu'elle n'ait succombé à leur poison.» répondit la vampire blonde.

Krul repartit dans ses réflexions. Si elle décidait de poursuivre son avancée, ses sujets la suivraient-ils en sachant les humains en possession d'une arme aussi puissante ? Allaient-ils se laisser impressionner ? Pourtant ce nouveau paramètre demandait réflexion. La colère gronda parmi les vampires. Certains commencèrent à réclamer vengeance. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser les humains s'en tirer à si bon compte. Voyant que chacun était prêt à s'engager dans le combat, plus que lors de leur départ, Krul décida de leur donner satisfaction. Les vampires progresseraient comme convenu.

* * *

Du côté des soldats, la troupe croisa la route de Mika sur son chemin vers l'aéroport. Ce fut Kimizuki qui interpella Yuu à ce sujet. Guren ordonna à chacun de se mettre en position.

« Non attendez !» s'exclama Yuuchiro.

Il fendit la foule de soldats devant lui, et se plaça devant Guren bras écartés. Il signala qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille.

« Mais … »

« Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi lui parler Lieutenant-colonel Ichinose !» supplia Yuu.

Plus loin, Mika le reconnut de dos. Guren fixa Yuu. Le jeune avança que le vampire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Très bien. Je pense que je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir sauvé.» accepta Guren.

Yuu hocha la tête, puis marcha vers Mika. Le vampire avança à son tour, avant de courir vers lui quand il comprit que les humains ne l'en empêcheraient pas.

« Yuu-chan ! Vite, viens avec moi !» dit-il.

« Non une minute Mika. Tu m'as déjà fait le coup la dernière fois. Pourquoi veux-tu que je laisse tomber ma famille ?» questionna Yuu.

« Ta famille ? Mais les humains t'utilisent ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé à Shinjuku non ?» rappela Mika.

« J'ai surtout vu les vampires mordre mes amis et manquer de les tuer. Et je sais bien qu'ils m'utilisent, et après ? J'en suis d'accord.» repartit Yuu.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser entre leurs mains. Allez, viens avec moi maintenant.» insista Mika en lui prenant la main.

« Raaah mais que t'es pénible !» protesta Yuuichiro.

« Viens ! J'ai aussi uns histoire à te raconter.»

Les soldats, voyant un camarade se faire entraîner par un vampire pointèrent leur arme.

« Non laissez-les ! Il ne lui fera rien !» s'exclama Shinoa en levant les mains.

« Comment mais !» s'exclama Rika.

« Yuu !» appela Guren.

« Ça va ! Je vous rejoindrais plus tard !» répondit le jeune en remuant le bras.

Guren le regarda s'éloigner, espérant que l'adolescent savait ce qu'il faisait.

« On fait quoi lieutenant-colonel ?» demanda Makoto.

« On continue notre chemin.»

Et ainsi les soldats reprirent la route. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit d'hélicoptère. Des vampires sautèrent de leur engin.

« Quand y'en a plus y'en a encore ! Gazez-moi tout ça !» ordonna Guren.

Une dizaine de fumigènes volèrent en direction des vampires qui leur fonçaient dessus. Des vampires ordinaires, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'écrouler quelques mètres après le nuage toxique. Guren ordonna le repli. Finalement, les soldats parvinrent à s'échapper et à gagner l'aéroport de Nagoya.

« Hé Guren. » intervint Shinya.

« Quoi ?»

« On est censé s'échapper comment déjà ?» demanda le major.

Normalement, il y aurait dû y avoir un véhicule à leur disposition pour les rapatrier. Mais l'endroit était vide.

« _J'en étais sûr._ » pensa Guren.

Le reste des soldats se tourna vers lui. Guren se redressa en dépit de sa blessure, déjà cicatrisée grâce au pouvoir de son arme. Il annonça qu'à la base, un moyen de transport aurait dû être mis à leur disposition pour leur permettre de s'échapper vers Shinjuku où un piège attendait les vampires. Voilà le plan conçu par Kureto Hiiragi.

« Mais alors … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» demanda Rika.

Guren se mit à réfléchir. Comme il s'en était douté, la mission était un piège. Il avait prévu de confier le commandement à Shinya en cas de défaillance de sa part, avec l'espoir qu'il comprendrait qu'il devrait préserver la vie des soldats à l'aéroport. Yuu étant parvenu à le secourir, la donne changeait. Son instinct lui dictait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Mais comment rentrer ? À pieds ?

« _Réfléchis. Il faut les tirer de là en vitesse, avant que les vampires ou le reste de l'armée ne se pointe._ » pensa-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue. Voyons voyons … hmmm … mmmh …

« _Tiens au fait, que ferait Yuzuki dans ce cas-là ? Échapper aux vampires était sa spécialité. Même si elle perdait souvent. Euuuh … qu'est-ce que les gamins m'ont dit déjà ? C'est au sujet de leur musique._ »

Guren ignorait pourquoi il pensait à elle en ce moment. Peut-être à cause de l'imminence du danger, sa peur de ne plus la revoir. Il revit soudain l'image de Riku devant lui.

« _En fait, on passe par les égouts. Globalement ils sont assez larges, afin de permettre un entretien. Certains endroits sont inaccessibles, mais cela fournit une bonne façon de passer sans que les monstres du dehors ne nous repèrent._ »

Guren sourit. Bien joué Riku. Du coup, un plan germa dans son esprit.

« Écoutez-moi ! Cherchez une bouche d'égout quelque part ! Regardez si vous pouvez ensuite y descendre. Exécution !» lança-t-il.

Les soldats s'entreregardèrent, puis se dispersèrent. Guren interpella Goshi, et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui. Yayoi Endo annonça qu'elle avait trouvé un passage.

« Parfait ! Allez-y tous. Je reste ici pour accueillir Kureto. » dit Guren.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?» demanda Rika.

« Du tricot ! À votre avis ? Rentrez ! Vous serez à l'abri des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse là-dessous.»

Un à un, les soldats se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture. Guren entendit le son d'une voiture approchant. Juste à temps, pensa-t-il.


	11. La chute

**Le grand moment pour Guren arrive. Quand le peuple en a assez, il le fait savoir et alors gare.**

 **Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous pour la prochaine fic ^^.**

* * *

Une voiture portant l'insigne de l'armée s'arrêta. Une femme blonde en sortit, puis regarda autour d'elle. L'instant d'après, Kureto Hiiragi fit son entrée. Il observa les personnes présentes devant lui, dont Guren qu'il dévisagea plus longtemps. Plus loin, Goshi maintenait une illusion montrant les soldats rescapés. Guren se doutait que l'héritier verrait certainement la supercherie, mais au moins il l'occuperait assez longtemps pour que les autres puissent s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Guren ?» demanda le lieutenant-général.

« Hmm ?» fit innocemment le brun.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne verrais pas que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion ?» reprit Kureto en désignant l'espace devant lui.

Aoi afficha une mine surprise.

« Et toi tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne te verrais pas venir ?» rétorqua Guren avec sarcasme.

Le visage de Kureto s'assombrit, prenant une expression menaçante. Comprenant qu'il ne servait plus rien de maintenir son sort, Goshi fit disparaître son illusion. Puis il se replia conformément aux ordres de son équipier. En-dessous, ses autres camarades attendaient.

« On peut y aller.» dit le blond une fois à terre.

« Mais Guren-sama …» objecta Sayuri.

« Vous l'avez entendu : il s'occupe de Kureto. Il ne sera pas content si on lui désobéit.» coupa Goshi.

Il regarda la bouche d'égout qu'il venait de refermer, et souhaita mentalement bonne chance au brun. Ils se mirent ensuite en route, tâchant de rattraper les autres. Ces derniers avaient un peu de mal à s'orienter dans ce dédale. Les équipiers de Guren purent les rejoindre sans mal. Le blond prit ensuite la tête de l'expédition.

« Mais au fait et Yuu ? Il doit savoir où on est !» intervint Mitsuba.

« Je m'en occupe, continuez d'avancer.» répondit Shinoa.

Elle fit demi-tour en courant. Une fois au niveau de la bouche d'égout, elle ouvrit avec précaution puis jeta un œil. Shinoa se faufila ensuite derrière un avion brisé. Elle entendit Kureto se disputer avec Guren.

« _Oh oh._ » pensa-t-elle en regardant vers le ciel.

Des hélicoptères se dessinaient à l'horizon. Les vampires arrivaient. Pourvu qu'elle puisse trouver Yuuichiro à temps. Shinoa changea de cachette.

« Psst !» entendit-elle.

« Yuu !»

Le jeune était caché derrière un reste d'avion en compagnie de Mika. Dont les yeux étaient rouges au passage. Yuu alla rejoindre sa camarade.

« Où sont les autres ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Ils vont bien. Nous filons par les égouts, je suis venue te chercher.»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?» fit Mikaela.

De l'autre côté, une grande caisse métallique venait d'être déchargée. Kureto donna l'ordre d'exposer son contenu. D'autant plus que les vampires débarquaient. Yuu et Shinoa échangèrent un regard avant de sourire ironiquement. Un ange doté de deux paires ressemblant à Mirai s'éleva de la boîte. Guren arrondit les yeux en la découvrant.

« Tant pis pour toi Guren. Allez-y.» lança Kureto.

Mais … à ce moment-là, un rayon jaillit droit sur le front de l'ange. La créature inclina la tête sous l'impact, avant de retomber en poussière.

« Comment ?» s'exclama Kureto.

Ailleurs, Yuu rengaina son sabre. Il venait d'effacer la première lettre du mot magique gravé sur le front du golem, le mot devenant ainsi « mort » au lieu de « vie ». Poussière il était, poussière il redevenait. Shinoa pouffa de rire devant la mine stupéfaire de Kureto. Le golem de Mirai avait parfaitement rempli son œuvre.

« J'en ai assez entendu !» intervint soudain une voix autoritaire.

« Oh ! » fit Shinoa.

« C'est qui celui-là ?» interrogea Yuu.

« Tenri-sama … le chef de la famille.» fit Shinoa abasourdie.

« Père ?» répondit l'héritier.

« Ainsi c'était donc vrai : tu agis sans mon aval. Tu conçois une arme dangereuse pour ton profit personnel, et tu comptais sacrifier nos forces ? Espèce de traître !» siffla Tenri.

Kureto serra les mâchoires. Seishirou l'avait don vendu ? Guren signala que les vampires étaient tout proche. Il apercevait même la chevelure rose de leur reine. Tenri leva alors une main. Des dizaines de fumigènes furent envoyé en direction des suceurs de sang. Guren décida de s'écarter. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Shinoa et Yuu lui faire signe. Il obliqua vers eux.

« Je croyais avoir donné l'ordre de filer.» dit-il en arrivant près d'eux.

« Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille avertir Yuu, non ?» répondit Shinoa.

« Hm, en effet.» concéda Guren.

« Et puis, le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. La tête de cet abruti, je vais m'en souvenir longtemps.» ajouta Yuu en regardant en direction du concerné.

Guren le fixa.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous en savez long sur la question.»

« En effet. Nous avons découvert, grâce aux Miharo au passage, ce que le lieutenant-général manigançait. Il se servait de la petite sœur de Kimizuki pour son expérience. Nous avons décidé de la secourir et de la remplacer par un golem.» expliqua Shinoa.

« Ha ! Intelligent. Et je suppose que Yuzuki n'est pas non plus étrangère à la présence de Tenri-sama sur le terrain.» continua Guren.

Du reste, les troupes massées à Shinjuku entrèrent en collision avec les vampires. Le gaz faisait son effet, et raccourcissait le combat. Krul vit avec agacement ses sujets tomber les uns après les autres.

« Mais … c'est quoi cette fumée ?» demanda Mika.

« Du poison.» répondit Guren.

Le combat faisait rage. Le lieutenant-colonel risqua un œil. De puissantes attaques étaient visibles malgré le nuage toxique. Il aperçut soudain Kureto aux prises avec son père. Il écarquilla les yeux : si tous deux pouvaient périr ici, ce serait parfait.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Partons.» décida Guren.

Yuu se leva pour le suivre, quand Mika le retint.

« Non, viens avec moi.»

« Je ne peux pas. Quoique tu en penses, ma place est toujours parmi les humains. Mais toi tu peux venir.» répondit Yuu.

« Quoi ? Un vampire au milieu de l'armée du Japon ? Ils m'étriperont à la seconde où ils me verront.» protesta Mika.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Yuu lui attrapa le poignet et le força à le suivre. Guren haussa un sourcil en le voyant paraître, mais l'adolescent expliqua vite fait la situation. Le lieutenant-colonel soupira. Ils verraient plus tard. Cavalant dans les égouts, le quatuor s'éloigna de la scène de combat.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les soldats s'étaient retrouvés à Ebina. Certains avaient pris des véhicules sur la route. Guren lança le départ pour Tokyo. Chacun prit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Par contre, d'autres remarquèrent la nouvelle recrue.

« Un vampire !» s'exclama Rika en dégainant son sabre.

Son unité réagit aussitôt en pointant leur arme vers Mika. Mais Guren se plaça devant lui.

« Suffit. Ce jeune vampire est un cas à part. En attendant que je délibère sur son statut, rangez vos armes et rentrez à la base. Et pas un mot.» dit-il.

Les soldats le regardèrent avec étonnement, puis obtempérèrent. Mika lui-même fut surpris qu'un officier intervienne en sa faveur. Yuu aurait-il raison en prétendant que certains étaient digne de confiance ? Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Guren et les enfants.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, qu'allons-nous faire de … ?» dit-il en se tournant vers le blond vampire.

« Mikaela Hyakyua. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre jusqu'à Tokyo. Je suis là pour Yuu-chan.»

« Merci, ça j'avais compris. Mais Yuuichiro fait toujours partie de l'armée, et à ce titre il doit regagner sa base.» objecta Guren.

« Yuu-chan ne vous appartient pas.» gronda Mika.

« Pas plus qu'à toi. Il n'est pas ta propriété et c'est à lui de décider.» répondit sereinement l'officier.

De fait, Yuu n'avait envie de quitter ni ses amis, ni Mika. Deux mondes à priori inconciliables.

« Attendons de voir comment se termine l'affrontement entre les deux camps. Si les vampires périssent, j'ai bien peur que Mika n'ait nulle part où aller.» tempéra Yoichi.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner vers eux. Ma mission était de retrouver Yuu puis de nous enfuir.» informa Mika.

« Et où comptais-tu aller où au juste ? Le monde est en ruines je te rappelle. Tu pensais passer le restant de vos jours à fuir ?» fit Guren.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ?» rétorqua Mika.

« Bon ça suffit. Désolé Mika, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Enfin là, j'ai surtout envie de rentrer.» annonça Yuu.

« Mais … les humains vont se servir de toi !»

« Ouais tu me l'as déjà dit, et je t'ai répondu ce que j'en pensais. Allez en route.»

Mika regarda avec colère son frère adoptif se diriger vers un véhicule. L'un après l'autre, les jeunes gagnèrent la voiture. Yuu suggéra à Mika de venir. Il n'aurait qu'à se cacher dans les environs de Tokyo. À contrecœur, le blond se résigna à la suivre. Lorsque la cité fut en vue, Mika sauta du véhicule. Yuuichiro viendrait à sa rencontre la nuit lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Guren sortit du véhicule avec la hâte de retrouver sa famille. La fratrie l'aperçut, et se précipita vers lui. Il les accueillit avec une joie manifeste.

« Guren !»

« Yuzuki !»

Il la reçut dans les bras et la souleva légèrement de terre.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.» souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai eu peur moi aussi. Mais grâce à ton petit cadeau nous avons éliminé nos cibles sans trop de bobos.» lui dit-il.

Le reste des enfants retrouva les adolescents avec plaisir. Le groupe se mit ensuite en route. Guren savait que l'histoire n'était pas encore terminée. Quelques heures plus tard, les nouvelles leurs parvinrent. Les vampires avaient été exterminés. Mais Krul Tepes et Ferdi Bathory avaient pris la fuite. Par contre … il semblait que Tenri et son fils se soient entretués.

« _Voilà enfin le moment que j'attendais._ » se dit Guren.

Il réunit alors ce qui restait de son bataillon, et leur annonça les dernières nouvelles. Également, il rappela le piège tendu par l'héritier Hiiragi, un piège mortel qui aurait pu tous les anéantir. Les soldats murmurèrent entre eux. Soudain, Seishirou fit son apparition. Avec son arrogance coutumière, il annonça qu'il prenait désormais la tête de la famille Hiiragi.

« Dites ! Si comme moi vous en avez assez, là c'est le moment ou jamais de le faire savoir.» lança Yuzuki à la foule.

« Elle a raison ! Y'en as ras-le-bol des Hiiragi !» lança quelqu'un.

« Ouais ! C'est trop facile de rester tranquillement derrière pendant que nous autres on se fait décimer !»

La foule exprima son mécontentement. Seishirou leur ordonna de se taire, croyant bon de leur rappeler l'ancienneté et la puissance de sa famille. Une cannette vola soudain, heurtant sa tête. D'autres suivirent.

« Je crois que le peuple a parlé Seishirou. Il est temps pour toi et les tiens de quitter le devant de la scène.» fit Guren.

« Jamais !» répondit l'homme.

« Comme tu voudras.» repartit froidement Guren.

Il dégaina son sabre qu'il pointa vers lui.

« Espèce de … Tu n'oseras pas, je suis un Hiiragi !» protesta son rival.

Mais le cliquetis des armes remplaça le vol de cannettes. Seishirou vit avec stupeur et crainte les soldats les pointer vers lui. S'il ne se rendait pas maintenant, ils lui règleraient son compte. Et l'assistante de Kureto avait déjà éliminé les soldats chargés de sa protection avant la bataille. Seishirou fixa de nouveau Guren avec peur. Ce dernier n'avait pas baissé son arme.

« Tu me le paiera !» s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

Les vivats des soldats saluèrent sa fuite. Guren sourit avant de rengainer. Il était temps d'imposer aux autres sa prise de pouvoir. Il demanda à ceux qui le soutenaient de le suivre, pour continuer sur sa lancée. Mais chemin faisant, il remarqua que de plus en plus de personnes venaient se ranger aux côtés des militaires.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Mito.

« Oh trois fois rien. Lorsque nous avons eu vent des plans du Croque-mitaine, nous avons simplement répandu la nouvelle.» sourit Ikki.

« Nous avons parlé entre nous l'air de rien, du massacre que comptait organiser ce type avec son espèce de créature, et que Guren a tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Tout le monde autour pouvant entendre, ils en ont discuté et ont décidé de manifester leur mécontentement.» ajouta Riku.

Et ce, durant les quelques heures qui avaient précédé la disparition des deux piliers de la famille. Les civils et autres soldats s'avouaient choqués de pareille pratique.

« En un mot Guren, tu as le soutien du peuple et de l'armée. Tu peux aller t'emparer du trône.» conclut Yuzuki.

« Décidément, vous êtes une équipe précieuse.» sourit l'homme.

Il arriva dans la salle du conseil, où se trouvaient les derniers partisans des Hiiragi. Là, Guren expliqua ce qu'il savait, la mort des deux Hiiragi, les intentions de Kureto ainsi que la victoire sur les vampires. Pour finir, il annonça son intention.

« Quoi ? Un Ichinose à notre tête ? Sûrement pas !» protesta un des hommes.

Guren alla alors à une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Dehors, la clameur des gens réunis dans la cour. Ils scandaient un seul mot :

« Dehors ! Dehors ! Dehors !»

Des militaires firent ensuite irruption dans la salle. Des survivants de la dernière bataille. Ils toisèrent les politiciens avec dédain, les mettant au défi de résister.

« Vous avez entendu le peuple ? Si vous ne vous soumettez pas bien gentiment, c'est à eux que vous aurez affaire.» prévint Guren.

« Alors dehors.» fit Makoto Narumi.

« Maintenant.» ajouta Rika entre ses dents.

Dépassés numériquement, les officiers supérieurs se rendirent un à un. Les soldats les escortèrent jusqu'en prison. Dans les couloirs, les civils applaudirent et huèrent les partisans des Hiiragi. Guren alla près du siège occupé il y a peu par Tenri. Avec une certaine hésitation, il finit par s'y asseoir. Ses équipiers et subordonnés sourirent, avant de s'incliner.

« Soldats de l'Unité d'extermination des vampires à vos ordres, Guren-sama.» fit Mito.

« Repos. Et merci à vous.»

Les militaires quittèrent la pièce. Yuzuki s'avança vers lui.

« Comment tu te sens ?» demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Mais il reste encore des détails à régler. La reine des vampires est toujours en vie. Je dois passer en revue nos troupes et nous lancer à sa poursuite avant qu'elle ne quitte le Japon et ne revienne avec du renfort. Sans compter qu'il faut exterminer ces foutus Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.» répondit Guren.

Yuzuki hocha la tête. Du travail en perspective. Pour l'heure, il se leva avec l'intention de choisir un commando pour se lancer sur les traces de Krul. Yuzuki s'écarta sur son chemin. Guren arriva à sa hauteur, et s'arrêta.

« Je dois aussi régler un détail avec toi. Au sujet de notre relation.» annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme rougit. Guren reprit son chemin, les joues un peu colorées. Le lieutenant-colonel retrouva les soldats et demanda des volontaires pour se lancer à la recherche de la reine des vampires.

« Yuu, tu devrais demander de l'aide à Mika. Il a été transformé par Krul Tepes en personne, il a sans doute des informations.» suggéra Shinoa.

« Maintenant que tu le dis.» répondit l'adolescent.

Yuuchiro se fraya un passage jusqu'à Guren. Là, il demanda à lui parler en privé. L'officier afficha son intérêt lorsque son subordonné lui fit part de l'idée de son sergent. Guren répondit qu'il arrange un entretien avec Mika. Yuu hocha la tête et se mit en route sur-le-champ. Mika vint à lui lorsqu'il l'aperçut à l'extérieur de la forteresse, seul. Le jeune informa son frère adoptif des derniers évènements, et de l'aide qu'il requérait.

« Pourquoi diable viendrais-je en aide aux humains ?» interrogea Mika.

« Serais-tu donc dans le camp des vampires ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait à notre famille ? À toi ?» s'exclama Yuu, choqué.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je déteste les vampires aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Mais eux au moins, ils ne font pas d'atroces expériences sur leurs semblables.» rétorqua Mika.

« Écoute, c'est notre seule chance d'en finir. Si on ne les rattrape pas maintenant, ils reviendront avec du renfort et nous détruirons tous.» insista Yuu.

« Je te protègerais, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

« Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges ! Je veux sauver ma famille, et mes amis aussi !»

« Je suis ta seule famille !» s'exclama Mika.

Yuu garda le silence, dévisageant froidement Mika.

« Non.»

« Quoi ?»

« J'ai dit non Mika. Tu n'es plus ma seule famille, et si tu étais encore humain, tu aurais été content pour moi. Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais rester quatre ans tout seul dans mon coin ? Au début c'est ce que je voulais c'est vrai, mais maintenant je ne peux plus renoncer à eux. Nous avons vécu des choses fortes ensemble, nous avons frôlé la mort ensemble. Ce n'est pas le genre de liens qu'on peut facilement jeter à la poubelle. Et si tu voulais bien faire un effort, tu les aimerais toi aussi.» exposa Yuu.

« Comment peux-tu … comment peux-tu prendre le parti des humains, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?» s'exclama Mika, blessé.

« Ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Genre quoi, donné de l'espérance, une raison de vivre, des amis et une famille ? C'est ça le problème pour toi ? Ils ne m'ont pas maltraité ou quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant que nous avons ces fumées empoisonnées, ils n'ont plus besoin de m'utiliser, tu comprends ? Je te demande de m'aider moi, d'accord ? Je veux toujours massacrer ce salaud de vampire qui a tué toute notre famille !» s'écria Yuu.

Mika baissa les yeux, silencieux. Que Yuuichiro refuse de le suivre ou qu'il le protège blessait le vampire plus que n'importe quoi. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis il leva la tête au ciel.

« Mika je t'en supplie tu es notre seul espoir. » reprit Yuu.

« Et j'aurais quoi à y gagner ?»

« J'en sais rien moi, t'as qu'à leur demander un truc.»

« Très bien Yuu-chan. J'accepte de rencontrer ton supérieur. Je ne répondrais à sa demande qu'à une seule condition, que je lui dirais en personne.»

« Je te remercie Mika, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !»

Yuu repartit joyeusement vers le bastion. Mika le regarda s'éloigner le visage indéchiffrable. Il alla ensuite s'assoir sous un pan de pierre ayant autrefois appartenu à un mur. Repliant les genoux sous son menton, il pensa à ce que Yuu lui avait dit. En étant objectif, les humains de son âge n'avaient manifesté aucune intention hostile à son égard. Plutôt l'inverse : de l'inquiétude à son sujet, ils avaient même cherché à le protéger. Mika entendait toujours les mots de Ferid lui soufflant qu'ils ne le voyaient que comme un objet. La colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard des hommes afflua de nouveau.

* * *

Yuu les appelait sa famille. Il s'était intégré aux humains, s'était lié avec eux. Mika serra les dents : ils le lui volaient oui.

« _D'un autre côté, nous ne pourrons pas fuir éternellement. Si on extermine les vampires, il sera plus simple pour moi d'emmener Yuu en lieu sûr._ » songea-t-il.

La meilleure option était donc de les aider à traquer et tuer tous les vampires restant. Et après quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Où aller, comment survivre … Mika perçut des bruits de pas. Tournant la tête, il vit son frère adoptif revenir avec son supérieur. Le vampire soupira puis se releva pour aller à leur rencontre.

« Yuuichiro m'a informé que tu avais une condition pour nous aider.» fit Guren après un salut de la tête.

« En effet. Je veux votre parole que vous ne l'utiliserez jamais. Et si vous osez manquer à votre parole, je réduirais en miettes votre forteresse.» répondit Mika.

Guren haussa les sourcils. Dans la vie, tout le monde utilisait tout le monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Rien que ça. Ma foi, nous n'avons plus besoin du Séraphin de la fin à présent que nous avons découvert un poison efficace. Mais toi … ne t'avise pas non plus de nous faire un coup fourré. Tu es fort, mais nous sommes arrivés à éliminer tous les nobles ou presque.» avertit Guren.

Mika serra les dents.

« Quelle arrogance … vous êtes bien un humain.» dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance mais de la vérité. Du reste, les vampires sont mal placés pour parler d'humilité.» rétorqua Guren.

« Eux au moins ils ne mènent pas d'expérience sur leurs semblables ! Les humains ne sont que des êtres avides, orgueilleux et …» s'exclama Mika.

« Ouais ouais ! On est des gros vilains. Et alors ? Ça date pas d'hier. C'est notre nature et elle n'est pas prête de changer, tout comme les vampires ne s'abaisseront jamais à respecter les humains, alors même qu'ils assurent leur survie. L'un et l'autre ne valent pas mieux. Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a et s'en sortir du mieux que l'on peut c'est tout. Bon, pour en revenir à la question, tu as ma parole que Yuu pourra choisir son avenir, comme il l'entend.» riposta Guren.

La naïveté de Mika l'agaçait un peu. Il avait déjà voulu fuir avec sa famille dans le passé, et ça avait tourné au désastre. Et aujourd'hui de ce qu'il savait, le vampire voulait recommencer sans aucune préparation. La première fois ne lui avait-elle donc pas servi de leçon ? Ne voyait-il donc pas que pour survivre dans ce monde il fallait être plus que deux, vampire ou pas ?

« Très bien. La capitale des vampires s'appelle Sanguinem. C'est là que vit la reine et c'est sûrement là qu'elle s'est réfugiée.» révéla Mika

« Je te remercie. Nous nous chargerons d'éradiquer le maximum de créatures. Une fois que le monde sera plus sûr, tu seras libre d'emmener Yuuichiro où bon te semble. Pourras-tu avoir la gentillesse de nous conduire ?» conclut Guren.

Mika hocha la tête, soulagé malgré tout que le nouveau chef des humains accepte sa requête. Car il avait vu les effets de leur poison, ils étaient tout à fait à même de le tuer sans avoir à se battre. L'entretien étant clos, Guren laissa les jeunes entre eux. Mika eut un sifflement de mépris.

« Ouais je sais, il est un chiant dans son genre. Mais il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Et puis, il quand même été plutôt conciliant en te laissant venir avec nous et en étant d'accord avec ta condition, tu trouves pas ?» demanda Yuu.

« Hmph ! Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.» répondit Mika.

« Alors aie confiance en moi.»

Mika soupira. Yuu quitta l'endroit.

Un commando d'une dizaine de soldats conduits par Guren et Mika faisait route vers la capitale. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée principale. Yuu regarda l'endroit par lequel il s'était échappé quatre ans plus tôt avec un pincement au cœur. Il se revoyait sortir au grand jour et la découverte de l'existence d'autres humains. Il se rappela surtout ce qui s'était passé avant. L'horreur. Le cauchemar. Le désastre. Mika approcha de l'entrée, suivi par les soldats. Guren leur avait ordonné de vérifier la présence des vampires, mais de ne pas attaquer. Même armés du poison la reine restait très puissante.

Mika avança dans la cité. Les enfants habituellement présents semblaient s'être volatilisés. Et pas l'ombre d'un vampire non plus. Ils progressèrent ainsi durant un moment. Yuu se rappelait avec une certaine émotion ces maisons de pierre, les moments de joie avec sa famille. Ses espérances, son désir de révolte et d'extermination de vampires. Il n'avait jamais pensé remettre un jour les pieds ici. Mika indiqua qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle du trône. Les soldats se dissimulèrent autour, pendant que le jeune vérifiait l'endroit. Personne. Mika explora avec soin.

« On dirait qu'elle a fichu le camp.» dit-il.

Il appela les humains, et les informa que son exploration n'avait rien donné. Yuu ressortit avec son frère adoptif rendre compte à Guren, pendant que les militaires partaient libérer les enfants.

« C'était prévu. Sa cité serait le premier endroit qu'on fouillerait, elle ne nous a pas attendu. » dit-il.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?» demanda Yuu.

« Quadriller le pays pour s'assurer de sa présence ou non, rassembler des survivants et libérer le plus de stocks humains possibles.»

« Je pourrais en être ? » interrogea Yuu.

« Yuu-chan ! » protesta Mika.

« Ainsi que je l'ai dit à ton frère aux grandes dents, tu fais ce que tu veux.» répondit Guren.

Les soldats rentrèrent à la base avec un nombre d'enfants importants. Le désormais chef de l'armée informa ceux qui composaient son nouveau conseil, à savoir ses équipiers plus Shinya. Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait de nettoyer un peu le pays.

« Et euh … toi tu vas te décider à avouer ta flamme ou bien ?» demanda le dernier Hiiragi au pouvoir.

Guren prit alors une belle teinte écrevisse, pendant que chacun affichait un air narquois.

« Euh … ben euh … »

« Me dis pas que t'hésite encore ?!» s'exclama Shinya en laissant ses mains tomber sur la table.

« Non bien sûr que non. Juste … faut que je règle un autre problème avant. Un problème interne on va dire.» répondit Guren.

« ?»

Le général s'éloigna. Il se rendit chez lui, et sortit quelques talismans en papier ainsi que des encens. Il traça ensuite un pentacle sur le sol, disposa les encens et s'allongea au milieu. Il ferma les yeux puis se concentra. Un instant après, il se trouvait dans un espace blanc. Une autre personne se trouvait un peu plus loin. Une jeune fille de seize ans, en tenue d'écolière. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

* * *

« Ah là Guren. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?»

« Je suis simplement là pour te dire adieu Mahiru. Cette fois c'est pour de bon.» répondit Guren.

Le sourire sur le visage de Mahiru disparut, pour faire place à un masque de froideur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Nous sommes enfin ensemble et tu veux y mettre fin ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?» questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. Tu es morte il y a huit ans Mahiru. Dévorée par un démon. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble comme nous l'aurions voulu. Je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras, caresser ton visage ni t'embrasser. Je ne peux plus entendre le son de ta voix ou ton rire, je ne peux plus te voir. Ce que je vois ici ce n'est pas toi. C'est un reflet de toi.» expliqua Guren.

« J'en étais sûre … tu en aimes une autre.» fit Mahiru en colère.

« C'est exact. Mon cœur est hors de ta portée désormais. La famille Hiiragi a été destituée comme nous l'avons souhaité. Il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Je ne jette pas pour autant ce que nous avons vécu, ni nos souffrances. Seulement maintenant, je sais que je ne peux plus m'accrocher au passé.» continua Guren.

« Tu as encore besoin de moi ! Les vampires ne sont pas tous détruits ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller comme ça !» s'écria-t-elle.

« Non Mahiru. C'est terminé et tu le sais. Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi. Adieu.»

Il jeta alors plusieurs talismans blancs. Mahiru fonça vers lui avec l'intention de lui rappeler qui des deux était le plus fort. Mais elle fut arrêtée par les divers sortilèges de purification jetés. Guren allait rompre leur contrat et elle disparaîtrait. Pour cela un seul moyen : détruire l'arme qui la contenait, aussi bien dans le plan spirituel que physique. Des chaînes jaillirent de quelques talismans pour emprisonner Mahiru. Guren passa à côté d'elle et se rendit près du sabre noir.

« Tu avais promis …» articula Mahiru.

« J'ai tenu cette promesse durant huit ans, Mahiru. Il est temps pour toi aussi d'enfin reposer en paix.» fit Guren en plaçant un talisman sur l'épée.

Mahiru se débattit de toutes ses forces. Les chaînes se tendirent et finirent par se rompre. Avec un rugissement de rage, elle se rua vers Guren. Ce dernier prit alors le sabre, et se tourna vers elle. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il esquiva une première attaque, avant de l'immobiliser avec un autre sort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il planta son sabre dans son cœur.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu te sauver. Je le sais à présent.» dit-il doucement.

« Tu emprunteras pourtant le même chemin que moi.» rappela-t-elle.

« Non. Nous sommes différents Mahiru. Ma quête du pouvoir était différente de la tienne, et maintenant j'ai une famille pour me garder dans le droit chemin. Mes objectifs ne sont plus les mêmes non plus. Adieu Mahiru.»

Le sort de destruction fut activé. Le sabre explosa en plein dans le torse du démon, l'envoyant un mètre en arrière. Guren ouvrit les yeux, et presque aussitôt activa le sort placé sur son sabre noir. Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression de le voir s'effriter puis tomber en poussière. Pourtant, il ressentait plus de nostalgie que de tristesse. Son cœur avait guéri. En cas de besoin il pourrait choisir une nouvelle arme. Mais il avait fallu se libérer de Mahiru. Il se leva ensuite et sortit de chez lui.

« Oh tiens salut Guren.» fit Yuzuki en ouvrant sa porte.

« Bonjour Yuzuki.»

Elle le laissa entrer. Tomoyo était partie avec les autres accueillir les enfants libérés des vampires. La brune lui demanda ce qui l'amenait. Guren déglutit.

« Je voulais … te dire quelque chose. Après nos adieux le matin où je suis parti pour Nagoya, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Même durant les combats, pendant le temps où j'étais prisonnier d'un vampire, je me demandais si j'allais te revoir. En rentrant ici, je n'avais qu'une hâte, te retrouver.»

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Yuzuki de son côté, rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Alors euh … m-maintenant que je suis à une place où je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre je … je voulais savoir … »

Elle releva les yeux, sans rien dire. Guren lui, regardait sur le côté.

« Si tu voulais bien être à mes côtés. De manière officielle.»

Il se raidit, rouge comme un collégien.

« Avec plaisir.» répondit Yuzuki, assortie à son teint.

Guren se détendit. Puis il approcha doucement, lui releva le menton et la regarda avec tendresse. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres des siennes.

Concernant la chasse aux vampires, les humains continuèrent d'utiliser le gaz toxique, et en fabriquèrent pour des bombes. Ils avaient également repris les moyens de transports des vampires, ce qui leur permit de constituer une flotte aérienne. Ils prévoyaient ainsi d'attaquer les autres repaires de vampires à l'étranger depuis le ciel. La guerre n'était pas terminée, mais la balance venait de pencher.


End file.
